When It Comes To Love
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Three long years have passed since Medusa left with her son and Professor Franken Stein, and now Soul, the sisters and Tsubaki are all Death Scythes, Tsubaski and Black Star are engaged, Kid and his girls have just come back from their three year long Grim Reaper training with Lord Death, and now the gang have all graduated from the D.W.M.A. Sequel to 'The Snake Is Back'.
1. A party at the Mansion

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**Warning: ****This chapter contains lemon! ;P **

**...**

"Come on Maka, we're going to be late," Soul called to his Meister from the end of the hallway.

"I'm coming!" Maka called back as she opened her bedroom door and ran up to her weapon.

"Why do you girls take so long to get ready?" Soul asked as he looked to Maka with a bored expression on his face.

"I wasn't that long, besides there's no doubt that we'll be earlier than Black Star and Tsubaki at least," Maka pointed out as she slightly glared to her weapon.

Maka and Soul have become quite close in the last few years, and Maka seems to have developed a small crush on the Death Scythe (Soul's a Death Scythe now btw). But it would seem that for some reason she just can't seem to tell him her feelings, and doesn't know why. It's like there's something (or should I say someone) stopping her from wanting to do so.

Maka stood smiling up at Soul waiting for him to notice her new dress, which she had picked out especially for this night. Her dress was a light blue with frills around the straps that hung loosely around her shoulders. It stopped near her knees, and she was wearing light blue sandals and a light blue hand band (which kept her long flowing hair, neat) to match.

Maka's hair has grown longer so instead of keeping it in two twin tails like she used to, she just leaves it down normally. Also after the last three years the 18 year old Scythe Meister has finally developed a reasonably sized chest (in short her cup size is B).

"Well let's head off then!" Soul announced as he turned and headed for the front door.

"Wait Soul!" Maka called to her weapon as she grabbed onto his jacket, stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it?" Soul asked, turning back to his Meister.

"Isn't there something that you'd like to tell me before we leave?" Maka asked, singling for Soul to compliment her on her new dress.

"Oh yeah, Tsubaki wanted me to tell you that she's arranged for all you girls to go shopping in a week or so," Soul stated casually, obviously still focused on leaving more than anything else.

"Oh, okay," Maka replied with a slight sigh as she now had a disappointed look on her face.

"Can we go now?" Soul asked as he tugged at his jacket to make Maka let go of it.

"Yeah, sure," Maka nodded as she let go of Soul's jacket and followed him to the front door slowly.

"Oh yeah, Maka,"

"Yes?" Maka brightened up as she looked to Soul with hopeful eyes.

"My motorcycle's broken, so looks like we'll have to just walk to the party," Soul stated as he opened the front door of the apartment, before waiting for Maka to leave first.

"Oh okay, right," Maka sighed again as she looked to the ground and slowly left her and Soul's apartment, with that disappointed look on her face again.

Soul followed Maka out, before he closed and locked the door behind him.

….

"We're here!" Soul announced as he and Maka arrived at 'Gallows Manor' (where the party is being held), "It's been a while since we've been here, huh Maka?" Soul stated with a smile as he slightly looked to his Meister.

"I'll say," Maka agreed as she gazed up at the old mansion with a slight smile, _'The last time I was here, was when Medusa was causing trouble around Death City,'_ Maka thought as she recalled the last time that she remembered being at the Manor.

"HEY GUYS!" Maka and Soul heard a loud, familiar voice call to them, as they both turned to the voice and smiled when they saw Black Star and Tsubaki coming towards them.

"See Soul, I told we'd be earlier than them,"

"Yeah just barely," Soul replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

"HEY SOUL COME HERE MAN!" Black Star stated loudly as he can running up to the Death Scythe.

"Hey Black Star," Soul greeted back as the two hugged and patted each other on the back.

"I like your dress Maka, is it new?" Tsubaki asked as she walked up to the other girl with a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks, I wish Soul would have said something like that about it," Maka smiled to her friend slightly.

"Ah so I'm guessing that your plan didn't go well," Tsubaki stated as her smile faded slightly.

Maka just nodded with a down-hearted look on her face.

"Have you picked a dress yet?" Maka asked, changing the subject.

"Actually I can't really seem to make up my mind, there's a few dressed that I really like, but I'm not sure which one to wear," Tsubaki explained nervously.

"I wish Soul and I were where you and Black Star are," Maka stated.

"Hey I'm sure Soul will see how much you like him soon,"

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Tsubaki reassured her friend with another kind smile to her.

"Thanks," Maka replied with a smile to the older girl (just so you know Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are all Death Scythes as well now).

"HEY ARE YOU GALS COMING OR WHAT?!" Black Star called to his fiancé (yes Black Star and Tsubaki are engaged now) and Maka as him and Soul stood waiting at the entrance to the mansion.

"Yes, yes we're coming now," Tsubaki replied as she and Maka walked up to the two guys, before all four of them opened the double doors and walked inside.

As the group of four entered the mansion small crowds of other students were all chatting and drinking wine together as tonight was the leaving party for all the students that were graduating from the D.W.M.A (this included the group of four, and also a certain trio).

"Well this is a good turnout I guess," Soul thought out loud at he and the other three looked around the dance hall at all the other students graduating just like they were.

"HEY GUYS, OVER HERE!" The four heard a cheery, familiar call to them loudly from across the room.

The group of four all smiled slightly when they turned to the voice and saw Liz and Patty waving to them. The four all walked over the two sisters and greeted them.

"Hey, how'd the training go?" Maka asked as she smiled to the twins.

"Don't even get me started on that, it was so tiring. I seriously don't know how Reapers do it," Liz replied with a sigh.

"Aww come on sis, I thought it was all really fun," Patty chimed in as she was as bubbly as ever like always.

The sisters and their Meister have been away in Grim Reaper training for three long years, and now they are finally back. The sisters are now Death Scythes and the Grim Reaper's son is now a fully-fledged Reaper, just like his Dad.

Maka seemed a little distracted as she kept looking around and behind the sisters, in hope of finding a certain 19 year old symmetry obsessed Reaper, but all she could find was a young man who did look an awful lot like the Reaper.

This young man was a little taller than the Reaper, and his hair was slightly longer, and he seemed to be a little skinner as well. But this young man did have the same colour hair as the Reaper, he even had the three white lines of Sanzu going around it (expect his went all the way around his hair, unlike the Reaper's).

Maka looked to the young man (who right now had his back to her) as she wondered why he was more interested in the painting that he was standing in front of, rather than the graduation party that was going on behind him right now.

The young man tilted his head to the side slightly for a minute, before he straightened up and walked up to the painting on the wall. He gently tilted the frame around the painting ever so slightly, and then stood back and nodded in satisfaction.

Maka's eyes widened slightly as she knew only one person, who would tear themselves away from a party, only to fix a painting on the wall. No doubt it was him, the Reaper she hadn't seen in three long years.

The young Reaper turned round, finally noticing that his old friends had arrived at the party and smiled to them all. Now Maka could see him from the front there was not a signal doubt in her mind. Same shining golden eyes, and same charming, gentleman-like smile. It was Kid alright.

"Welcome everyone, sorry I was…distracted for a minute there," The Reaper apologized as he smiled nervously to the group, while he greeted them all.

"Hey long time no see, Reaper boy," Soul greeted the Reaper as the two hugged and smiled slightly to each other.

"Well I can see you haven't changed much," Kid replied with a slight chuckle to Soul as the weapon punched his shoulder lightly.

"Hey the lines on your hair, they're all connected now," Black Star stated as everyone but the sisters looked to the Reaper's hair.

"You should of see him when it happened, he didn't stop cheering that he was finally perfectly symmetrical for days," Liz stated with a smirk to her Meister.

Kid just glared to the older sister, as he fixed his long bangs slightly.

"Hey Maka I'm going to get a drink alright?" Soul whispered to his Mister, while their friends fell into conversations of their own.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Maka replied as she followed her weapon over to the drinks table.

"So Tsubaki how's the planning going?" Liz asked.

"Oh umm….not too great, could you two help me out a little please?" Tsubaki smiled slightly as she scratched her neck nervously.

"You can count on us," Patty stated as she winked to the other weapon.

"Thanks you two," Tsubaki replied with a smile (Liz, Patty and Kid know about Tsubaki and Black Star's engagement, through the letters that the gang had been sending them while they were all away in training).

"So, cool party right Soul?" Maka asked awkwardly as she slightly smiled to her weapon.

"I guess so," Soul replied casually, as he took a mouthful of his drink, and sighed slightly.

'_Damn it I'm alone with Soul now, but I just can't think of anything to talk about with him,_' Maka cursed under her breath slightly as she sipped at her glass of wine.

Maka's ears pricked up slightly as she heard the music filling the dance hall, changed from a pop song to a slow love song. The young girl smiled at the idea of getting Soul to dance with her, and turned to him.

"Hey Soul…" Maka paused as her weapon wasn't standing next to her anymore, but instead the young girl had realized that the Death Scythe had walked back over to their small group of friends.

"Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?" Soul asked with a smile, as he bowed to Liz and held out his hand for her to take.

Liz looked at the other weapon for a minute a little taken aback, before she smiled to him slightly.

"You may," She agreed with a nod as she took Soul's hand, before he led her to the dancefloor where many other couples were now beginning to dance to the slow music.

Maka's eyes widened as she watched the two weapons slowly start to sway to the music, while she could feel herself slightly shaking, and slight tears filled her eyes.

…...

Kid looked around the dance hall at all the students that were standing off to the side of the dancing couples, and sighed slightly when he saw no sign of a certain young Scythe Mister.

"Hey why do you think Maka-chan is over there all by herself Kiddo?" Patty asked as she pointed over to the balcony.

Kid looked to where Patty was pointing and smiled slightly as he saw Maka leaning against the balcony railing, while she was looking up at the starry night sky.

….

A small tear fell from Maka's left eye, as she tightly held onto the balcony railing, while trying to keep her mind off the party that was going on behind her right now.

'_What was I thinking? Of course Soul would pick a girl like Liz over me to dance with, she's so much better looking than me, and unlike me she has a lot in common with him. I'm nothing but his Mister that's all,_' Maka thought as she wiped her eyes and sniffled slightly.

Maka's eyes widened slightly as she could hear footsteps coming up behind her.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" She heard a familiar voice ask her as her heart skipped a bit.

"Oh hi Kid, I was just getting some fresh air, it's a little crowded in there after all, don't you think?" Maka asked as she turned round to face Kid and smiled nervously to him.

"Well sorry, I didn't mean to have a party that a lot of people showed up to,"

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that, I was just-

"Relax Maka, I was only joking," Kid chuckled slightly as he smiled to the younger girl.

"So how was your training Kid?" Maka asked, a little out of the blue.

"Not bad, quite tiring though,"

"Yeah Liz said the same," Maka smiled slightly as she faked a slight chuckle.

Kid's eyes widened a little as he saw a small tear run down Maka's cheek.

"But I guess it was all worth it in the end right? I mean with you now…." Maka paused as she felt the Reaper's warm fingers touch her cheek, and wipe away the cold tear.

"You're crying, Maka," Kid stated as he gently stroked the younger girl's cheek.

"Oh it's nothing really," Maka lied as she wiped her bloodshot-red eyes.

"See, I'm fine," She forced a smile to the Reaper nervously.

"Maka, I really missed you," Kid whispered slightly as she cupped Maka's chin, and moved closer to her.

"I missed you too Kid," Maka replied before she felt her heart beat faster.

"Did Soul upset you or something?"

"Maybe a little, but it's fine, after all why wouldn't he pick a girl like Liz over a girl like me?" Maka trailed off slightly as she looked away from the Reaper.

"Maka you really shouldn't compare yourself to other girls like that, you're beautiful and you really don't need Soul to tell you that, in order for you to know that it's true, do you?"

Maka didn't reply at first, as she sighed slightly, "Kid you really are too kind to me some-

Maka was cut off as Kid pressed his lips to her's lightly.

Maka's eyes widened slightly as she was all too surprised by the sudden kiss. Their lips parted as Kid just smiled to Maka and stroked her cheek again.

"K-Kid?" Maka stuttered slightly as she gazed up at Kid for a minute.

The Reaper got down one knee, and held one hand over his heart, while the other one was outstretched for Maka to take.

"Care to dance, Maka?" Kid asked politely with that charming, gentleman-like smile that he was known for.

Maka looked to the Reaper taken aback for a minute, before she rested hand on top of Kid's, and smiled to him slightly, "Okay," She replied with a nod to the Reaper.

Kid took hold of Maka's hand and brought it up to his lips, as he softly kissed her knuckle and winked at her.

Maka blushed at the action as she turned her head to the side slightly, while Kid stood back up straight and wrapped an arm around Maka's waist, before leading her back into the dance hall and onto the dance floor among all the other dancing couples.

"I'm not all that good at dancing," Maka stated nervously as she avoided Kid's eyes as best as she could.

"That's alright," Kid said as he leaned closer to Maka, "Just follow me lead," the Reaper whispered into the young girl's ear.

Maka just nodded slightly as she blushed a deep red, while she was still trying to avoid looking into the Reaper's golden glowing eyes.

Kid wrapped both of his arms around Maka's waist, and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Maka giggled slightly as she wrapped her arms around Kid's neck and smiled up at him, while they both started to slowly sway to the slow music.

…

Tsubaki looked around the dance hall, while Patty stood next to her humming along with the tune of the slow song playing in the background (Black Star's over eating by the food table at the moment).

Tsubaki's eyes then widened slightly as she was surprised to see Maka, not dancing with Soul, but with Kid instead.

"Looks like Maka found herself a different dance partner, since Soul asked sis to dance with him," Patty stated happily as she stopped humming for a minute, and looked over to where Tsubaki was looking.

"Yeah, I guess," Tsubaki said with a nervous smile to the younger twin, before the two girls both looked back over to Maka and Kid dancing.

….

Maka sighed slightly as she rested her head against Kid's chest, and listened to the slow rhythm of the Reaper's heartbeat, while Kid's smiled down at her slightly.

The Reaper leaned down to Maka again slightly, "I still love you Maka," he whispered into her ear, before he pecked the Scythe Meister a few times on her neck.

Maka's eyes widened as she heard Kid say those words, and remind her of the time back when Medusa was causing trouble in Death City.

Maka remembered how her and Kid had kissed and told each other about how they felt for the other. She remembered how much she loved Kid, and how much she had missed him up until now. She now knew why she could never tell Soul about her feelings for him.

It was because it was just a simple crush that she felt after Kid had left for training. She had never stopped loving Kid, and now she finally realised that her feelings for him were what was really stopping her from falling for Soul.

What she felt for Soul was just a simple crush to fill a void that had appeared when Kid left. But know that void didn't need filling anymore, because Kid was back beside her, and he still loved her.

She may have had a crush on Soul for a while, but what she felt for Kid was different, what she felt for Kid was love.

Maka let her eyes close as she smiled, "I still love you too, Kid," she whispered back, and giggled slightly when she felt Kid peck her on her neck again.

As the slow song played its last chorus Kid cupped Maka's chin again, as he lifted up her head and made it so that she was looking at him in the eye. Maka smiled as she leaned in slightly, while Kid did the same, before Kid pressed his lips to Maka's again.

Maka's eyes slowly closed as she kissed Kid back and smiled slightly when their kiss started to deepen.

….

"Aww don't they look cute together?" Patty commented in her cheery voice.

"Yeah, I guess," Tsubaki agreed nervously, surprised that the two Meisters just suddenly kissed like that.

Soul and Liz stopped dancing as the slow song ended. Soul bowed to Liz with a smile, and was just about to say something, but stopped as he caught sight of Maka and Kid.

"Is there something wrong Soul?" Liz asked as she noticed the shocked expression on his face.

"Umm…." Soul was speechless as he just pointed to the two Meisters.

Liz looked to where Soul was pointing and gasped slightly at what she saw, _'Well that was unexpected,'_ she thought, before she turned back to Soul and tried to pull him out of his trance-like state.

Black Star came walking back over to Patty and his fiancé, "Hey, what did I miss?" he asked as he noticed that the two girls were distracted by something.

Patty just pointed to Maka and Kid with a slight smile to the Meister. Black Star looked to where Patty was pointing, and instantly became speechless.

….

Maka's tongue danced along with Kid's as they twisted and turned in a passionate way, "Mmm…" the young girl moaned slightly into Kid's mouth, as she felt like right at this moment it was just her and Kid in the room and no one else.

Their lips parted as Maka panted heavily trying to slow down the pounding of her heart, while Kid just smiled to her.

"K-Kid?" Maka whispered slightly as she was still trying to catch her breath.

Kid just pecked Maka on her forehead lightly, before he hugged her tightly. Maka smiled happily as she hugged Kid back, and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"HEY GET A ROOM!" Black Star called to the two Meisters, as now he wasn't so speechless anymore.

Kid chuckled slightly as he and Maka looked over to the other Meister.

"Come on Patty, LET'S ROCK THIS PARTY!" Black Star cheered as he looked to the younger twin.

"HELL YEAH!" Patty cheered in reply as she and Black Star ran over to the dancefloor and started to jump around and break dance to the now up-beat music playing.

"Sis come and dance with me," Patty called to her older sister, as she came running over to her.

"Alright, alright," Liz agreed as she turned her attention on to her sister, and smiled slightly when Patty cheered and started to jump around with her in a circle.

Soul was pulled out of his trance-like state as he looked to Patty dragging her older sister around and chuckled slightly to the two sisters.

Maka chuckled at Patty jumping around like a little kid, all while still dragging Liz around with her.

Kid smiled to his weapon's for a moment, before he looked to Maka, and kissed her on her cheek to get her attention.

Maka looked back to Kid as he was successful in getting her attention, as she smiled to him while blushing a little.

"I love you Maka,"

"I love you too, Kid," Maka replied as she kissed the Reaper lightly on his lips, before the two hugged each other tightly again.

...

Later into the night most of the other graduating students had gone back to their homes, with only the gang left at the Mansion still.

Patty was spinning around in circles (dragging Soul along with her), Black Star was breakdancing, and Liz and Tsubaki were just watching them all chuckling slightly at the sight of them acting like a trio of little kids.

Meanwhile Maka and Kid lay upstairs on Kid's bed in his bedroom, alone together.

Maka lay pinned down by Kid on his bed as they were kissing passionately. Maka was wearing nothing but her light pink panties, while Kid was only in his black pants.

"Kid…" Maka moaned slightly as she broke the kiss, and could feel Kid starting to softly massage her breasts.

"You sure have grown since I last saw you, Maka," Kid stated with a smile as he pecked Maka on her forehead.

"Shut up," Maka smiled as she playfully pushed the Reaper off of her.

Kid smiled back at her, as he slipped off his pants and threw them to the bedroom floor, before he turned back to Maka and started to gently kiss and bite at her neck.

"Kid…" Maka moaned again as she linked her arms around Kid's neck.

Kid slowly sipped off Maka's wet panties, before he started to slowly pleasure her.

"Ahh….Kid…" Maka moaned louder as she could feel herself become wetter.

"You're soaked down here Maka," Kid whispered as he left Maka's neck alone for a minute, and inserted a finger into her.

"Then maybe you should fix that," Maka replied with a smirk as she spread her legs wider apart.

Kid looked to Maka, a little taken aback, "Are you sure you want to?" he asked.

Maka just nodded with a smile to Kid, before she kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you Kid,"

"I love you too," Kid replied with a returned smile to Maka, before he removed his hand from between her legs, and took off his black boxer shorts.

The Reaper then turned back to Maka and positioned himself between her legs, before he pressed his lips to the Scythe Meister's and entered her slowly.

Maka whimpered slightly into the kiss as slight pain shot through her lower abdomen. Kid didn't move a muscle as he waited for Maka to get use to the pain a little.

"You alright?" Kid asked as their lips parted for a minute.

"Yeah," Maka replied with a smile as her body trembled slightly, before she pulled the Reaper into another kiss.

"Ahh…." Maka moaned into the kiss as she felt Kid slowly starting to thrust into her.

Maka grabbed the bedsheets tightly as her pain slowly turned into pleasure, and caused her to moan louder, "Kid…faster…" Maka spoke in almost a whisper as the two's lips parted.

Kid sped up his pace slightly in reply, while he started to kiss and bite at the young girl's neck again.

"Ahh…Kid," Maka moaned again as she buckled her hips up slightly and arched her back. Maka's eyes widened slightly as she felt something building up in her stomach.

Maka clenched her teeth together tightly as she could feel herself reaching her limit, while Kid quickened his pace slightly.

"K-Kid…I'm going to…." Maka shut her eyes tight as she threw her head back in sheer ecstasy, and let out a loud cry of release.

Kid soon followed suit as he grunted slightly and climaxed inside the Scythe Meister, before he collapsed beside her on the bed.

Maka sat up slowly as she panted heavily, while she smiled to Kid, "I love you Kid" she whispered lovingly as she snuggled up beside the Reaper.

"I love you too, Maka," Kid replied as he smiled back to Maka and gently stroked her long hair, before he kissed her on the lips again.

"You got thinner again," Maka stated as their lips parted, while the Scythe Meister was slowly trailing the Reaper's rips.

"Medusa drained my soul Maka, of course there's going to be some permeant damage," Kid replied as he pecked the young girl on her forehead.

Maka smiled to Kid as she kissed him on the lips lightly, before she lay her head on the Reaper's shoulder, and sighed slightly.

Kid wrapped an arm around Maka's waist as he lay the bedcovers over them both, before he started to gently stroke the Scythe Mister's hair.

"You should get some rest now," Kid whispered as he pecked Maka on the cheek lightly.

Maka just nodded as she closed her eyes and started to slowly drift off to sleep, while Kid hummed a soothing tune to her.

Maka was soon fast asleep while she lay in Kid's arms, as the Reaper just smiled to her, before he kissed her forehead again, "Goodnight Maka," he whispered to the girl, before he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.


	2. The Morning After

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

"Ahh...my head hurts," Soul groaned slightly as he sat up from the hard floor, and yawned, while he rubbed his aching head.

After all the other graduating students had left the party last night, the gang had ended up staying the night at the Manor, and as the morning sun rose high in the sky of Death City, all of them were scattered around different parts of the big Mansion.

Liz had ended up collapsing against the wall in her and Patty's bedroom, while Patty had simply flopped down onto her bed and fallen straight to sleep, exhausted after all that dancing and jumping around last night.

Tsubaki and Black Star had ended up going into the next room (which was the lounge), and had both fallen asleep on the floor behind one of the sofas.

Soul had passed out in the same place as Black Star and Tsubaki, but had somehow moved a few feet away from them in his sleep (and Maka and Kid had spent the night in Kid's bedroom).

"Morning Soul," Tsubaki smiled to the other weapon slightly as she sat up and yawned.

"Hey, you alright?" Soul asked as he turned to Tsubaki, and could see how tired she must still be after last night.

The other weapon nodded slightly in reply, before she turned to her sleeping fiancé.

Liz walked into the lounge, carrying her younger sister on her back, "Morning," she said as she stretched slightly, causing Patty to fall off her back and curl up on the floor (still asleep by the way).

"Where's Maka and Kid?" Soul asked as he looked around the lounge, in search of the Reaper and his Meister.

"Beats me," Liz replied with a shrug of her shoulders, as she sighed slightly.

"Can you guys help me find Maka please?" Soul asked as he stood up from the floor.

"Sure, come on Patty," Liz answered with a nod as she started to drag Patty along the floor, while she walked over to Soul.

"Black Star wake up," Tsubaki called to her sleeping fiancé as she shook his shoulders slightly. The sleeping assassin just rolled over in his sleep as he ignored his soon-to-be wife's calls.

Soul walked over to Black Star and kicked him in the arm a little too hard, "Wake up, Black Star!" the weapon called to his sleeping friend.

Black Star awoke with a start as he sat up, and started to rub the arm that Soul kicked, "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR MAN?!" the Meister asked loudly as he glared up at Soul slightly.

Soul didn't reply, as he just stood there and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Thank you Soul," Tsubaki smiled to Soul, before she turned back to her fiancé and rubbed his back gently.

Soul just nodded to Tsubaki in reply, before he turned back to Liz, "So where do you think she could be?" he asked.

"Not sure, let's check the library first," Liz suggested as she picked her still sleeping sister up, and started to carry her on her back again.

"This place has a library?" Soul asked, a little taken aback.

Liz just answered with a nod and a slight yawn.

"Okay, can you show me where it is?"

"Sure, follow me," Liz nodded again, before she turned and started to lead the way to the mansion's library.

….

Maka blinked a few times as she stirred awake with a slight yawn.

"Good morning," Maka heard someone whispered to her. Maka turned and smiled when she realized that it was Kid (who was currently lying beside her right now).

"Morning, Kid," the young girl whispered back to the Reaper as she leaned in closer to him, and pecked him on the lips.

Kid smiled back to Maka as he kissed her on top of her head softly.

"I never thought we would end up doing something like that, last night," Maka thought out loud, and then immediately regretted it.

"I mean it's not like I didn't enjoy it or anything, I just didn't think we would be going there that fast after we had only just seen each other again. Of course not to say that going too fast is a bad thing really, it's just that-

Maka was cut off from her nervous rambling as Kid kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I didn't expect it either, but I glad that it happened," the Reaper stated as he chuckled slightly, and stroked Maka's cheek.

"Me too," Maka replied as she smiled to Kid again.

"So was last night your first time?" Kid asked, slightly changing the subject.

"Why? Was it yours?" Maka asked with a slight smirk to the Reaper.

"Maybe,"

"Then maybe it was mine too," Maka replied as she cuddled up closer to Kid, "I love you, Kid," she whispered with another smile to the Reaper.

"I love you too, Maka," Kid replied as he smiled back to Maka, "Should we get up and head downstairs now?" the Reaper asked.

"Yeah we better had, Soul will probably be wondering where I am," Maka agreed with a nod before she stretched slightly and sat up straight.

…...

Meanwhile back downstairs, Soul and the sisters were still in search of Maka in the library.

"Seen her yet?" Soul called out to Liz.

"Nope," Liz called back.

"Where the hell is that girl?" Soul thought out-loud, before he sighed and went back to searching for his Meister in the huge library.

"HEY SIS! Look at this book I found, its got a lot of funny words in it," Patty called to her older twin as she came running up to her with a big book in her hands.

Patty handed the book to her sister with a smile, before she started to spin around in circles. Liz took one look at the book's title, and immediately blushed, while she hid the book behind her back.

"Patty, where exactly did you find this book?" Liz asked nervously.

"Over in the 'Adult' section, why?" Patty asked, seeming a little confused by her sister's reaction to seeing the book, and stopped spinning for a minute.

"Listen Patty you shouldn't be reading books like this?"

"Why not?" Patty asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Why don't you just go and find one if those pop-up books that you like?" Liz suggested with a nervous smile to her younger sister.

"Okaaaay!" Patty cheered happily, before she turned and headed off to the 'Kids' section.

Liz sighed slightly as she looked at the book that Patty had given her again, while Soul came walking up to her.

"What book did she find?" The Death Scythe asked.

Liz just handed the book to Soul, before she looked to where her younger sister had gone running off to.

"Fifty Shades of Grey'. Sounds pretty dull," Soul commented as he looked to the book (see what I did there?).

"You've never read that book before?" Liz asked, a little taken aback.

"I'm not really into reading all that much, why? What's so bad about it?" Soul asked now seeming a little more interested in the topic of this book.

"Let's just say I don't want the… 'Erotic-ness' that's in that book to penetrate Patty's childish mind," Liz explained, before she went off to the 'kids' section to keep an eye on her sister.

"Erotic-ness?" Soul questioned, a little confused as he looked at the book again.

'_Wait, doesn't Maka have a book with the same title as this?' _Soul thought before he just shrugged his shoulders, and went to go and put the book back where it belonged.

"Hey, look who I found wandering the halls upstairs," Soul and the sisters heard someone call out, as they all looked to the entrance to the library, and saw the missing Meister that they were looking for with Kid standing beside him.

"Thank Lord Death," Soul sighed with relief, as he and the sisters came walking over to Maka and Kid.

"Where were you Maka-chan?" Patty asked.

"Sorry I think I got a little lost, coming back from the bathroom last night and slept in one of the upstairs lounges, until Kid here found me wandering around the halls this morning," Maka explained nervously as she blushed and scratched her neck in embarrassment.

"Well I'm not surprised to be honest, this place is huge and makes getting lost easy," Liz stated as she thought back to the many times that her and Patty had gotten lost in the Mansion.

"Come on then, let's go back home Maka, I'm starving," Soul stated as he walked past his Meister, and headed for the entrance dance hall.

"Coming!" Maka called to her weapon before she turned back to Kid for a minute, "Bye Kid, and thanks for last night," Maka smiled up at the Reaper as she blushed slightly.

"You're welcome, and thank you for coming," Kid smiled back, before he watched the young girl run off after her weapon.

"BYE, BYE, MAKA-CHAN!" Patty called to Maka as she waved to the running Meister.

"So are you guys leaving as well now?" Liz asked as Kid, Patty and her walked back into the lounge, and looked to Tsubaki and Black Star.

"You bet I need some breakfast in me," Black Star stated as he went off running to catch up with Soul and Maka.

"You're coming to the camp tomorrow right?" Liz asked Tsubaki, stopping the other weapon from running off after her fiancé.

"What camp?" Tsubaki asked, seeming a little confused.

"The 'Death Scythe camp', don't tell me you've forgotten about it?" Patty reminded the other girl.

"Oh yeah that, I'm coming. I'll tell Soul about it too k?" Tsubaki stated with a smile, before she left to go and catch up with her fiancé.

"K thanks," Liz called.

"BYE, BYE!" Patty called loudly as she waved again.

"So how long are you girls going to be at this camp for anyway?" Kid asked as he looked to his weapons.

"Only about three days or so, why? Are you going to invite Maka over or something?" Liz asked with a smirk on her lips.

"No, I was just wondering how long you two would be gone for, that's all," Kid stated nervously as he slightly turned away from the older twin.

"Oh come on Kid we all saw you and her kiss last night, you can't tell me nothing happened between you two after that,"

"But that's just it, nothing else happened last night, it was just a kiss, that's all," Kid stated as he was still avoiding to look directly at Liz.

"Then where did you sleep last night?" Liz asked folding her arms across her chest.

"In my bedroom of course,"

"And you spent the night in there alone?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Kid raised his voice a little.

"Maybe you, Maka-chan and Black Star can spend sometime together, while all we weapons are away," Patty suggested as she changed the subject, much to Kid's relief.

"No thanks," Kid replied with a sigh to the younger twin, while he thought about spending some time with Black Star, and cringed at that thought slightly.

Liz dropped the subject about what happened between Kid and Maka last night, again much to the Reaper's relief soon after that.

….

A little while later when Maka and Soul had gotten back to their apartment, Soul was sitting on the sofa in the lounge watching the T.V, while Maka was in the kitchen making herself and her weapon some breakfast.

"So what happened between you and the Reaper boy last night?" Soul asked, not taking his eyes away from the T.V screen.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked as she stopped what she was doing for a minute and looked to Soul.

"Well was it really just a kiss?" Soul asked as he now looked away from the T.V slightly.

"Yeah, nothing else really happened after that," Maka stated, before she went back to making breakfast.

"Really? Nothing? That's hard to believe,"

"Well it' true, nothing happened afterwards, it was just a simple kiss, and that's all there is to it," Maka stated as she looked away from her weapon.

"Alright then if you say so," Soul replied after a little pause, as he looked to his Meister for a minute, and then noticed something about her.

'_Her neck in covered in hickyes,'_ Soul thought, before he went back to watching the T.V and waiting for his breakfast to be made.


	3. While the Weapons are away

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**Warning: ****This chapter contains lemon ;P**

**...**

"Kid, what are you doing?" Liz asked as her and her younger sister were staring at Kid, who was glaring at a mirror on the wall for some reason at the moment.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to straighten this damn mirror," Kid stated as he slightly glanced to his weapons.

"It looks pretty straight to me," Patty smiled as she looked to the mirror, and then looked back to her Meister again.

"Yeah that's what it wants you to think," Kid replied as he rolled his eyes slightly, and glared at the mirror again.

"Well we're leaving now,"

"Oh you mean for that 'Death Scythe camp'?" The Reaper asked as he now seemed to have his full attention on his weapons.

"Yeah," The older twin nodded, with a slight smile to her Meister.

"You'll be back soon right?"

"Yes, yes don't worry," Liz reassured the Reaper as she pulled him into a tight hug.

Kid smiled slightly as he hugged Liz back tightly.

"Don't worry Kiddo, we'll be back before you can say 'Symmetry," Patty stated cheerfully as she smiled to Kid happily.

The sisters left a minute later after they said their 'Goodbyes' to their Meister, while he just smiled slightly and sighed once they were both gone.

"Symmetry," The Reaper whispered to himself, before he turned his attention back to the mirror on the wall.

…

Maka sighed slightly as she gazed up at the celling of her and Soul's apartment, kinda glad that Soul had gone to that 'Death Scythe camp' so she could now have some peaceful days without him being around for a while.

But right now all she could think about was a certain Reaper that just wouldn't seem to leave her mind, no matter what she tried.

"AHH! DAMN IT!" The young girl groaned loudly as she lay on the sofa in the lounge, and started to kick her legs furiously, "Why can't I get him out of my head?" Maka asked herself, before she sat up on the sofa and sighed again.

'_Could I be…missing him?'_ Maka thought as she was haunted by the Reaper's charming, gentleman-like smile. She shook her head as she tried to get the images of Kid out of her head.

"I need to go and see him," Maka whispered to herself as she rubbed her aching forehead slightly.

….

Maka stood at the front double doors of 'Gallows Manor' with a determined look on her face, _'Come on, I can do this,'_ Maka reassured herself as she plucking up all her courage, and knocked on the door.

The young girl then stood and waited, as she could faintly hear footsteps getting louder and louder from the other side of the door.

"Yes, oh Maka this is a surprise," a certain Reaper answered the door, his eyes widened as he was surprised to see the young Scythe Meister standing at his door.

"Yeah I know I should've called first, I just…I just felt like I had to see you," Maka trailed off slightly as she looked to Kid nervously.

"It's alright, you wanna come in for a bit?" Kid asked as he stood aside to let Maka in, and smiled to her kindly.

"Sure," Maka answered with a nod, before she smiled back to the Reaper and walked into the Mansion, while Kid closed the door behind her.

"So what's on your mind Maka?" Kid asked as he led the young girl out of the entrance hall, and into the lounge.

"Oh nothing much really, I was just thinking maybe…." Maka paused as she turned away from Kid slightly, "Do you think that maybe…what happened between us at the party was…I don't know, a mistake?" Maka asked with a slight sigh.

"Do you think it was a mistake?" Kid asked.

"Well no…not really, I don't think," Maka replied in a low mumbled voice as she blushed, and avoided looking at the Reaper.

"Then I don't think it was one either," Kid stated as he patted Maka on the head, and smiled to her.

Maka looked back to Kid slightly as he stroked her cheek with one finger, and was still patting her on the head.

"I love you Kid," she whispered.

Kid wrapped an arm around Maka's waist, and pulled her into a loving kiss, "I love you too, Maka," Kid replied once their lips had parted, and they both just gazed into each other's eyes.

"Can we go up to your room?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

Maka just answered with a nod, as she smiled up at Kid and pecked him on the cheek softly.

"Very well then, as you wish my beautiful angel," Kid smiled back.

Maka blushed at the Kid calling her and angel, as she slightly turned away from him. Kid cupped the young girl's chin and pulled her into another sweet kiss.

….

Maka clenched the bedsheets tightly as she shut her eyes and moaned slightly, while Kid sucked on her neck and started to pleasure her through her panties, making the area between her thighs become wetter and wetter with each and every little touch.

The two Meisters were now upstairs sitting on Kid's bed in his bedroom, while only wearing their underwear.

"Ahh…Kid," Maka moaned as she trembled under the Reaper's touch, and her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

Kid removed his hand from in-between Maka's thighs and gently rubbed her waist with both hands instead. Maka opened her eyes and whimpered slightly as she felt Kid stop what he was doing for a minute.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked as she looked to the Reaper with a slightly disappointed look in her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that…the bruise you had is gone, I can't even see it anymore," Kid stated as he looked to Maka's bare waist, and remembered the huge painful looking bruise that used to be there.

"Oh yeah, it practically went away a few days after you left for your Training, and the pain went with it," Maka explained as she looked to her waist, and rested her hands over Kid's.

"Thank you by the way for healing me that day," Maka leaned into Kid more and kissed him lightly on his cheek again.

"You're welcome Maka," Kid replied as he smiled to the young girl and kissed her on her forehead.

"And it seems like the only problem you still have is, the fact that you're still so thin," Maka stated in a low tone as she reached up one of her hands, and gently stroked the Reapers skinny chest and stomach.

"Hey, I'm fine," Kid stated with a smile as he cupped Maka's chin, and lifted her head up to look at him in the eye.

"Really?"

"Trust me Maka, you don't have to worry about me anymore okay?" Kid reassured Maka as he pecked her on the forehead again.

"Okay," Maka replied with a small sigh, and smiled back up at Kid slightly.

Kid pressed his lips to Maka's again, while he slipped off the young girl's wet panties, and started to pleasure her again.

Maka moaned into the kiss as she clenched the bedsheets tightly again, "AHH! Kid…" Maka broke the kiss with a loud moan as she felt Kid insert a finger. Maka then whimpered slightly as Kid removed his hand from in-between her thighs again.

The Reaper slowly took off his boxers shorts, before he pressed his lips to Maka's again, and felt her tense up slightly when he entered her.

Maka whimpered slightly into the kiss as she felt pain shot through her lower abdomen. Their lips parted as Kid started to kiss and bite at Maka's neck and collarbone, while she wrapped her arms around the Reaper's neck and moaned slightly as her pain slowly turned into pleasure.

"Ahh…Kid…." Maka moaned a little louder as Kid started to slowly thrust into her.

"Ahh….faster…" Maka whispered slightly as she tugged on Kid's hair tightly.

Kid quickened his pace in reply as he kissed Maka on the neck lightly, and gently started to massage her bare breasts. Maka shut her eyes tight as she could slightly feel something building up in her stomach.

"Ahh…Kid…I'm going to…." Maka paused as she was slowly reaching her limit.

Kid thrusted hard into the young girl a few more times, before she arched her back slightly and climaxed. And a minute later Kid followed suit, before he pulled out of her and she collapsed onto his chest, panting heavily.

Kid rested his hand on Maka's cheek as brought her head up to look him in the eyes again, "I love you Maka," he whispered as he smiled to the young girl and kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you too, Kid," Maka replied once she was able to catch her breath again, as she smiled back up at Kid happily.

Kid wrapped his arms around Maka's waist, while she pressed her lips against his, and smiled when she felt the Reaper kiss her back.


	4. Unspoken Past

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

This story follows the anime and so I'm saying that Kid did have a Mother at one point in time. :)

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

"Kid…quit it…that tickles," Maka said between slight giggles, while the Reaper lightly kissed her neck, tickling her skin.

Kid smiled as he stopped tickling the young girl, and just kissed her on her forehead lightly.

The two Meisters were now laying under the covers on Kid's bed as they were having some sweet cuddling time. Maka was now back to wearing only her underwear, while Kid was shirtless, but had pants on now.

"You know, we're going to have to tell someone about us Kid," Maka stated as she sat up in the bed and smiled to the Reaper lying beside her.

"And by 'us' you mean?" Kid asked as he looked to Maka with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, I know we're not exactly dating or anything, after all since seeing each other after being apart for three years, we've already slept together twice," Maka trailed off slightly as she sighed and looked away from Kid.

"Is that a problem?" Kid asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"No, not really, I mean we were never really going out before, but don't you think we're taking things a little fast?"

"Would you prefer it if we took things a little slower then?" Kid asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Well I…I don't know, maybe. But we can't keep what's happened between us a secret forever Kid," Maka stated as she slightly now looked back to the Reaper.

"Yeah I know," Kid agreed with a nod as he sat forward and pecked Maka on her forehead again.

Maka smiled slightly as she blushed at the slight peck, "I love you Kid,"

"I love you too, Maka," Kid replied as he pressed his lips to Maka's lightly.

Kid sighed as their lips parted and he lay back down in his bed, "So who do you think we should tell?" he asked as he looked to Maka.

"Beasts me, as long as it's not Soul or my Papa," Maka stated with a slight smile to Kid, _'But I have a feeling that Soul knows already,' _she thought before Kid smiled back to her.

Maka sighed slightly as she looked around the room for a minute, _'I have never had a real look at his room,'_ she thought as she smiled at how everything seemed so perfect and fitting.

The room was quite large, the big king-sized bed was opposite the door, it had two bathrooms on either side of the bed, and two closets on either side of the door. All the paintings on the walls were perfectly aligned with the floor, and not a single thing seemed out of place.

'_Typical Kid,'_ Maka thought with a smile as everything in the room looking perfectly symmetrical.

Then as Maka looked around the room more carefully, taking all the features of it, she noticed a fairly large portrait hung up on the back of the door.

In the portrait there stood a smart looking man, who looked exactly like Kid, expect for his dark green eyes. The man was wearing a plain black suit with matching shoes, and his short jet black and partly white hair was slicked back.

The man was standing beside a chair, and in the chair sat a very elegant looking woman. This woman was wearing a pure white dress that stopped at her knees, it was short sleeved, and the woman was wearing white sandals to match. The woman had jet black hair just like the man standing next to her (but her's wasn't also partly white), and her eyes were a bright shining gold colour, just like Kid's.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that woman in that picture on the back of the door?" Maka asked, not taking her eyes off the portrait.

Kid's eyes widened as he followed Maka's gaze and glanced to the portrait.

"I mean I assume that man is your Dad without his mask and everything on, but is the woman next to him a friend of his or something?" Maka asked, now slightly glancing to Kid.

Kid didn't answer at first, all he did was stare at the portrait and sighed a little, as he seemed somewhat downhearted.

"Kid?"

"She's my...Mother," Kid finally answered as he looked away from the portrait now.

"Your Mother?" Maka questioned looking surprised.

"What? Did you think I didn't have one?" Kid asked with a slight smirk to Maka.

"Well no, it's just that you've never mentioned her before," Maka stated nervously.

"Yeah well it's not exactly the easiest topic to talk about,"

"What happened to her?" Maka asked, now looking back at the portrait again.

Kid didn't answer at first, he just sighed again instead, "The Kishin killed her,"

"You mean Asura?"

Kid just nodded in reply, "Not too long after he started eating human souls and going against my Father, my parents tried to put a stop to him, but in the process my Mother was killed,"

"Kid…I'm so sorry," Maka sighed slightly, looking worried now.

"My Father was able to stop Asura and left him sleeping beneath the D.W.M.A, but he wasn't able to save my Mother unfortunately," Kid added as he slightly looked away from Maka.

"Wait who was taking care of you when all this happened? You must have been quite young back then right?" Maka asked.

"Your Dad, Death Scythe was taking care of me, since even though My Mother was just a human, she never let my Father fight alone. No matter how much he had told her to stay with me, she just refused and said 'I coming with you, whether you want me to, or not,' and so he finally just give in and agreed in the end," Kid explained with a slight smile on his lips.

"How do you know all this?"

"I was only a few months old when it happened, but there was the often time when I would ask my Father, 'What ever happened to my Mother?' while I was growing up, and so that's how I know about it all," Kid explained as he was now looking back at Maka slightly.

"Can you remember anything about her?"

Kid shook his head in reply, "I only know that the woman in that portrait is her because that's what Father would always tell me, if I ever asked about it," Kid stated a he now looked back to the portrait again.

"Was she crazy about symmetry as well?" Kid asked with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"That's not some gene you know," Kid stated with a smile back to Maka.

"Really? Then why it is always such a big deal to you?" Maka asked, a little confused now.

"Well…my Father was always busy with the D.W.M.A and would hardly ever spend time with me, so I was alone most of time. I wanted to be so much like him when I was young, to me he seemed so strong and brave, I looked up to him so much, he was like my idol. So I tried to be like him, I did anything and everything to make him smile. But nothing I did seemed to keep him happy for long, and it seemed like I could never make him proud of me. I tried to act perfect and wanted everything around me to be perfect, and symmetrical. And I guess in the end it was just a habit that I never grew out of," Kid explained as he thought about how both his, and Maka's hair were now completely out of place and asymmetrical, as he clenched his teeth together at the need to fix it.

'_Wow, I never knew there was that kind of reason behind it all. I guess even Kid has some dark past that he'd rather not talk about,'_ Maka thought with a slight smile.

"You know you'll always be perfect to me Kid," Maka stated as she hugged the Reaper tightly.

Kid smiled as he hugged Maka back, and cupped her cheek, as he lifted her head up so that she was looking him in the eye.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have someone as wonderful and as beautiful as you in my life Maka?" The Reaper asked as he kissed the young girl on the forehead lightly.

"I could ask the same thing about you, Kid," Maka replied as she pecked the Reaper on the cheek.

"Hey do you remember your Mother's name?" Maka asked with a smile, as she changed the subject slightly.

"Err…yeah, I think," Kid nodded, while wondering why Maka suddenly asked that question.

"What was it?" Maka asked, seemed very interested now.

"It was, 'Grace Sliver Star," Kid answered casually.

"That's a beautiful name," Maka smiled happily in reply.

"What about yours?" Kid asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Maka asked, seeming confused now.

"What's your Mother's name?" Kid asked.

"Oh, it's 'Kami', 'Kami Valerie," Maka answered with a smile back on her lips now.

"It sounds lovely, just like yours, Maka Albarn," Kid stated as he lightly pecked Maka on her lips.

"What's she like, your Mother I mean?" Kid asked.

"She's kind and friendly, but also can be very stubborn at times,"

"Sounds like you're a lot like her,"

"Come on, now you sound like my Papa," Maka joked as she pushed Kid away from her playfully.

"It's true though," Kid stated as he smiled to Maka.

Maka smiled back to Kid for a minute, before she turned back to look at the portrait again, "Why is that in your room, Kid?" she asked as she pointed back to the portrait.

"Father said he wanted me to have it, since I don't really remember that I ever had a Mother," Kid answered as he also looked back at the portrait.

"Does your Dad ever tell you about what she was like?" Maka asked with a smile.

"Not really," Kid replied with a slight sigh, and he looked away from the portrait again.

Maka looked concerned for a minute as she looked to Kid, but then smiled as she noticed something about the portrait, as she looked to it again.

"There's a baby in the picture," she stated happily.

Kid looked back at the portrait again, and his eyes widened as he too now noticed the little baby with Jet black hair, who was wrapped in a white blanket and was being held in the woman's caring arms.

"Is that you?" Maka asked, already knowing what the Reaper's answer would be.

"Yeah, it's me," Kid replied as he smiled slightly and looked to Maka.

"Kid?" Maka looked back to the Reaper again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she stated as she moved closer to Kid, and kissed him on the cheek again.

"I love you too, my beautiful angel," Kid replied as he pecked Maka on her forehead, while gently stroking her cheek with one hand.

Maka blushed at the pet name that Kid had given her as she hugged him tightly again. Kid smiled to Maka again as he hugged her back, and sighed slightly.


	5. The Secret Slips

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

"You want something to drink?" Kid asked as he headed to the kitchen, while Maka was sitting on one of the sofas in the lounge.

"No thanks, I'm alright," Maka replied as she smiled in the Reaper's direction.

The two Meisters have now come downstairs as they are now both fully dressed.

Kid walked back into the lounge and sat down beside Maka on the sofa, while he placed his glass of water on the coffee table.

The two Meisters then fell into a short awkward silence, as the two seemed to be avoiding each other's eyes for the moment. Maka opened her mouth, and was just about to speak up, when Kid suddenly seemed bothered by something.

The Reaper looked around the room quickly, then jumped off the sofa and closed his eyes for a minute, as he breathed in deeply.

"Is there something wrong Kid?" Maka asked as she looked to the distracted Reaper.

Kid didn't answer right away, instead he just opened his eyes and sighed slightly, before he looked back to Maka, "I think Liz and Patty are back," the Reaper stated.

"Can you sense their souls?" Maka asked, a little surprised at how much stronger Kid's soul perception was now.

Kid just nodded in reply, before he turned to the lounge's entrance, and could slightly hear two familiar voices.

"Honestly I can't believe we all got sent home over something like that,"

"KIDDO! WE'RE HOME!" Kid smiled slightly at the sound of Patty calling out to him.

"I thought that 'Death Scythe camp' was going on for a few days, what are they doing back now?" Maka asked as she stood up from the sofa.

"I'm not sure, but I'm fairly certain that they won't be expecting to see you here," Kid stated as he looked back at Maka, still smiling slightly.

"Oh right,"

"Come on," Kid patted Maka on her shoulder, before he led her into the kitchen, and then pecked her on her forehead, and gave her a wink, "Stay here, alright?" he whispered to the young girl

"Okay," Maka replied with a nod as she smiled back at Kid, before he walked back into the lounge, and left Maka in the kitchen.

"KID! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Liz called out to the Reaper as her and her younger sister closed the double doors behind them.

"Hey I thought you two weren't meant to be back until the end of the week," Kid thought out loud as he walked into the main entrance hall of the Mansion, and looked to his weapons.

"KIDDO!" Patty cheered happily as she run up to Kid and hugged him tightly.

"Patty we were only gone for the morning, you don't have to act like it's been years since you've seen him," Liz stated as she walked over to Kid and her sister, while she dragged her and her sister's bags along the floor behind her.

"But it sure feels like years," Patty grabbed tighter on to Kid's shirt, as she buried her head into the Reaper's chest.

"So what happened?" Kid asked as he smiled, while he patted the younger twin on her head, and hugged her back.

"Huh?" Liz seemed confused as she looked to Kid with a raised eye-brow.

"At the camp, weren't you guys meant to stay there for a few days?"

"We were, until a certain shark-toothed Scythe thought it would be fun to piss off the instructor, causing him to send us home early," Liz explained as she seemed slightly annoyed now.

"Aww come on sis, you have to admit that it was kinda funny when Soul pushed the teacher guy into that lake," Patty perked up as she smiled thinking back on what had happened at the camp.

"Yeah I guess, and besides we didn't really need the extra training, since we already had three years of it with Kid," Liz agreed with a slight sigh as she smiled to her younger sister.

"Hey Kiddo did you miss us, did you?" Patty asked as she looked up at Kid with hope filled eyes.

"Of course I did," Kid replied with a smile as he looked back to the younger twin.

"We missed you too," Patty hugged Kid tighter, as he just chuckled to her slightly.

"Alright come on Patty, we need to unpack our stuff," Liz stated as she rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"OKAAY!" Patty cheered as she instantly let go of Kid, before she picked up her bag and ran off to her and Liz's bedroom.

"PATTY, WAIT UP!" Liz called to her younger sister as she ran after her, while Kid just smiled again as he walked back into the lounge.

"Hey can I come out now?" Maka asked as she popped her head round the kitchen door, and looked to Kid.

"Yeah, sure," Kid nodded with a smile as he looked to Maka.

"That was close, what are they doing back so soon?" Maka asked as she walked up to Kid.

"Apparently a certain Scythe made the instructor get mad, and he cut the camp short," Kid explained casually.

"Soul that idiot," Maka cursed under her breath as she sighed slightly, while thinking about her annoying weapon, "And if the camp was cut short, that means that Soul's probably back at our apartment, wondering where I am," Maka thought out loud.

Kid just chuckled slightly as he pulled Maka into a hug, and kissed her on top of her head. Maka hugged Kid back with a slight smile, before Kid cupped her chin, lifted her head up slightly, and pressed his lips to her's.

"Hey Kid have you seen Patty's hairbrush, we can't find it…" Liz walked into the lounge, and stood stunned as she saw the Meister's kissing.

Maka and Kid's lips parted as they both looked to the older twin nervously.

"…anywhere," Liz finished as she stared at the two, still looking stunned.

"Um have you checked her bag? She could've packed it in there," Kid suggested, while Maka nervously blushed as she let go of Kid.

"Did you find it sis?" Patty came running up to her sister, then gasped slightly as she saw Maka.

"MAKA-CHAN!" the younger twin cheered happily as she ran over to Maka and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Patty, how was the camp?" Maka asked as she smiled to the younger twin slightly.

"It was great, what are you doing here?" Patty asked as she smiled back at Maka happily.

"Umm…well…." Maka paused as she nervously looked away from the younger twin for a minute.

"Well you two are sneaky now aren't you?" Liz asked with a smirk as she had composed herself now.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked as she smiled nervously to the older twin.

"Don't try and play dumb with me, I knew something more had happened after that kiss at the party," Liz stated, "You two are together, aren't you?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Listen Liz-

"Don't even try to deny it, you two are really bad at keeping secrets huh?" Liz teased as her smirk grew slightly.

"Well we lasted this long didn't we?" Kid asked with a smile as he sighed, and decided to give up on trying to hide it all now.

"I guess that's true, so what happened on the night of the party?" Liz asked, while Patty let go of Maka.

Maka and Kid looked each other for a minute, before they both sighed slightly, "We ended up sleeping together," Maka confessed as she looked to Liz now.

"Wow you two work fast huh?" Patty giggled, while Liz just shook her head slightly and smiled to the two Meisters.

"So are you dating now?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Maka replied as she looked to Kid for a minute, and smiled as he winked at her slightly, before she looked back to the sisters.

"Aww you guys!" Patty smiled as she hugged both Kid and Maka tightly and giggled again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Liz asked as she walked up to her Meister.

"Well we were thinking about it, but we just weren't sure who we should tell first," Kid explained as he smiled nervously to the older twin.

"So you guys aren't mad?" Maka asked nervously.

"How could we be mad?" Liz stated like Maka had just asked a very stupid question.

"Yeah you two are practically made for each other, right sis?" Patty stated as she let go of the two Meisters, and looked to her older sister.

Liz just nodded with a smile, "I just wish you two would've told us sooner," she stated.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kid apologised.

"So does anyone else know?" Patty asked.

"No it's just you two," Kid replied as he smiled to Maka slightly.

"Although I have a feeling that Soul already knows," Maka though with a slight sigh.

"Really, why's that?" Patty asked.

'_Wait a minute did I just say that out loud?'_ Maka asked herself, before she felt Kid wrap an arm around her shoulders, and she smiled up to him as he winked to her again slightly.

"So Maka what are you doing round here anyway?" Liz asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that as well," Patty added.

"Well I just kinda felt like I needed to see Kid, so I came here after Soul had left for the camp this morning," Maka answered as she looked back to the sisters.

"Speaking of Soul, shouldn't we be getting you back to him now? He'll probably be wondering where you are," Kid asked as he looked to Maka with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Maka nodded with another sigh as she looked back to Kid and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Maka-chan Soul won't be mad once he finds out, he likes sis after all," Patty spoke up with a smile.

"WHAT? Patty how do you know that?" Liz asked as she looked to her younger sister, while she was blushing deeply.

"Because you danced with him on the night of the party of course,"

"But nothing happened between us after that,"

"Are you sure?" Patty asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it was just one dance,"

"Sure it was," Patty teased her older sister, while Maka and Kid just chuckled slightly at the sisters, before they looked to each other and smiled again.


	6. He doesn't need to know

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

"Where were you?" Soul asked Maka as she had just come back to the apartment, and saw Soul standing in the lounge. His arms were folded across his chest, as he raised an eyebrow at his Meister.

"Umm…I just went to see Kid for a bit," Maka answered nervously.

"Did you see Liz and Patty while you were there?"

"Err yeah, why?"

"No reason really, I was just wondering," Soul sighed slightly as he seemed uninterested now.

"Liz said that it was your fault that the camp got cut short," Maka stated as she now seemed slightly annoyed at her weapon.

"The teacher guy was so un-cool, he couldn't even take a simple joke, and besides it wasn't my idea to push him into the lake," Soul explained in his defence.

"You're still the one that pushed him into it," Maka pointed out as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah well…it was just a joke," Soul trailed off, mumbling slightly as he turned away from his Meister.

Maka sighed slightly as she unfolded her arms, and dropped the subject of what Soul had done at the camp.

"Hey, by the way, Tsubaki wants to talk to you about something," Soul said, changing the subject as he looked back to his Meister now.

"Really what is it?" Maka asked, kinda glad that Soul had changed the subject.

"Don't know, she said she wants to meet you and the twins in front of the Mansion, for some reason or other,"

"Okay, thanks for letting me know," Maka smiled slightly before she headed for the front door of the apartment.

"Sure no problem, bye," Soul said as he slumped down onto the sofa.

"Hey, you know Liz will be there, do you wanna come along?" Maka asked as she stopped and looked to Soul, noticing that her weapon seemed a little down-hearted.

Soul didn't reply at first, instead he just stared blankly at Maka, like he was thinking about how to answer her question for a minute, "No I'm alright, you go, I'll be fine on my own here," he replied as he lay down on the sofa, and folded his arms behind his head.

"Okay then, bye Soul," Maka waved to her weapon before she opened the front door.

"See ya," Soul replied, before he closed his eyes and sighed slightly.

'_There's something bothering him, it would be better to keep Kid and I a secret from him for now,'_ Maka thought, before she left the apartment and shut the door behind her.

….

"Hey guys!" Maka called out as she saw Tsubaki and the sisters standing in front of the Mansion, while she ran over to them.

"MAKA-CHAN!" Patty excitedly ran over to Maka and hugged her tightly.

"Patty, I only saw you a few minutes ago," Maka pointed out as she slightly chuckled to the younger twin.

"I know, I missed you so, so, SO much," Patty stated as she hugged Maka tighter.

"Patty you're going to end up squeezing the life out of her," Liz stated as she and Tsubaki came walking over to Maka and Patty.

"You're right sis. I'M SO SORRY MAKA-CHAN! Please forgive me," Patty begged as she immediately let go of the Scythe Meister, and looked to her with puppy-dog eyes.

"It's fine Patty, I forgive you," Maka replied with a smile to Patty,

"YAY!" Patty cheered as she hugged Maka tightly again, while Maka just chuckled to her again slightly.

"So how did Soul take it?" Liz asked as she sighed slightly at her younger sister.

"Well I didn't really tell him," Maka answered with a nervous smile to the older twin.

"Why not,"

"Well he seemed to be bothered by something, so I didn't want to just drop that bombshell on him," Maka explained as she tried to get out of the younger twin's tight hug, but it seemed like Patty just wasn't letting go this time.

"You can't keep it a secret from him forever Maka," Liz pointed out.

"I know, but it's still early days for us,"

"EARLY DAYS?! Early days is holding hands, going on dates, and maybe a few kisses here and there, not secretly sleeping around with each other," Liz stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

Maka just chuckled nervously as she smiled to Liz again, while blushing slightly.

"Umm…what are you two talking about?" Tsubaki asked, feeling a little left out of the conversation between the other three girls.

"Umm…well…" Liz paused slightly as she and Maka only now remembered that the other girl was there, and could hear every word that they said.

"You didn't know? Maka-chan and Kiddo are dating now," Patty stated as she looked to Tsubaki, but still kept a tight hold on Maka.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful I'm so happy for you Maka," Tsubaki stated happily as she smiled to Maka.

"Thanks Tsubaki," Maka replied as she smiled back to the other girl.

"Yeah and they've already slept together," Liz pointed out.

"Really? When did that happen?" Tsubaki asked, slightly surprised.

"It was on the night of the party apparently,"

"So that's where you two disappeared to then?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka just nodded slightly as she smiled nervously to the dark-haired girl.

"And that's not the only time actually," Maka thought.

"Really when else have you and Kiddo done it?" Patty asked as the other two girls seemed a little surprised now.

'_Damn it I said that out loud, didn't I? I have got to stop doing that,' _Maka thought with a slight sigh, "It was earlier this morning somewhere I think, I came round to see Kid after Soul had left for the camp, and somehow we ended up in bed together again," she confessed as she looked nervously to the three girls.

"Are there any other times that we don't know about?" Liz asked, now more composed.

"No that's it, really," Maka replied with another nervous smile to the older twin.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Tsubaki asked.

"We were going to, but we just didn't know when to tell you all," Maka answered as she now looked to Tsubaki.

"Then how did Liz and Patty know?"

"We saw Maka-chan and Kiddo kissing when we came back home earlier," Patty explained.

Maka just nervously blushed as she turned away from the other three girls.

"Heya!" The four girls turned round as they heard a familiar voice. Maka smiled as she saw Kid walking towards them.

"Kid, save me please," Maka said as she was finally able to get out of Patty's tight grasp (since she was slightly distracted at the moment) and ran over to the Reaper hugging him tightly.

"Why? What's going on here?" Kid asked as he smiled down at Maka slightly.

"They all keep teasing me, make them stop," Maka begged as she looked up at Kid with fake tears in her eyes.

"You're so cute, Maka," Kid smiled as he pecked Maka on her forehead, while he didn't really take notice to what she had said to him.

"Kid," Maka groaned slightly as she blushed deeply, while Kid just smiled down at her again.

"What exactly are you all teasing her about?" Kid asked as he looked to Tsubaki and his weapons.

"We were just wondering why you two had kept your relationship a secret from us all," Tsubaki stated as she smiled to Kid slightly.

"Well that, and there's the fact that Maka hasn't told Soul about you yet Kid," Liz pointed out.

"Well let's be honest, it's not like Soul is the easiest person to tell a secret like ours to," Kid smiled nervously too his weapon, before he looked back to Maka and patted her on her head.

"Still she shouldn't keep a secret like this from her own partner," Liz stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That's true, he needs to know Maka," Kid looked down to Maka, and stroked her long hair.

"I know," Maka replied in a mumble as she slightly turned away from Kid.

"But he doesn't need to know just yet," Kid stated as he pecked Maka on her check.

Maka just smiled to Kid as she blushed again, and hugged the Reaper tighter, "I love you, Kid," she said as she pressed her lips to Kid's.

"I love you too, my beautiful angel," Kid replied once their lips had parted, as he cupped Maka's cheek gently.

'_Soul doesn't need to know about Kid and me just yet'_ Maka thought, before she looked to Tsubaki.

"Oh yeah, Tsubaki why did you want to meet up with me, Liz and Patty?" Maka asked.

"Oh umm…I was just wondering if you three could help me out with a few things, that's all," Tsubaki stated nervously.

"This is about the wedding right?" Liz asked.

Tsubaki just nodded slightly, "We've decided to hold it off for another year or so," she added.

"WHAT?! Why?" Liz asked surprised, while the other three all looked to Tsubaki with wide eyes.

"Because, it just isn't the right time for us yet,"

"Okay, but why push it back a whole year?" Liz asked.

"She's right Tsubaki, don't you think that another year is a bit too long for you guys?" Maka added, with a worried look on her face.

"It's fine really," Tsubaki answered with a slight shake of her head, "Besides I think this whole marriage thing is scaring Black Star a little," she added as she smiled to the others.

"Okay, if you're sure," Maka said, not really sounding so sure herself.

Tsubaki just nodded with a smile to Maka, before Liz and Patty started to bombard the dark-haired girl with questions.

"So when did this happen?" Liz asked.

"Well…umm," Tsubaki just turned away from Liz slightly.

"Aww but I was really looking forward to helping you with the wedding," Patty pouted slightly.

"You can still do that," Tsubaki stated.

"Really?" Patty asked with hope-filled eyes.

"Yep," Tsubaki answered with a nod.

"YAY!" Patty cheered happily.

Kid chuckled slightly at the girls, while Maka looked up to him and smiled slightly, _'I know I need to tell Soul about Kid and me, but I'm just not sure how he'll take it,'_ Maka thought with a slight sigh, before she hugged Kid again tightly, and smiled when she felt him hug her back.


	7. When Things go Bad

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

**This story will jump at times, so that everything moves along fairly quickly, but don't worry nothing important will be left out, I promise. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

It has now been almost two months since Maka and Kid have started dating, and in amongst that time, Tsubaki ended up telling Black Star about their secret relationship, and the engaged couple unfortunately called off the wedding after a big fight (but they're still engaged).

Soul, Maka's Dad and Kid's Dad still don't know about Maka and Kid dating, but Maka is slowly plucking up the courage to tell both her weapon and her Father about her and Kid.

Well she was, until things took a turn for the worst.

….

Maka had come round to the Mansion after Liz had called her up, saying it was an emergency, and she must come round immediately, something had happened to Kid.

Maka shivered slightly as she stood outside the Mansion in the cold, waiting for something to come to the door,_ 'I rushed out of the house so fast, that I forgot to get a coat, it's colder than I thought out here,' _she thought before she could hear slight footsteps getting louder from the other side of the big double doors.

Liz answered the door as she smiled to Maka with a slight sigh of relief.

"Maka, sorry I called you so suddenly like that,"

"It's alright, how's Kid?" Maka asked as she noticed Liz's tired expression, along with her bloodshot red eyes, and unkept appearance.

"Not good, he's been rushed to the hospital," Liz stated as she stood aside to let Maka inside.

"What? What happened?" Maka asked in a worried tone as she walked into the Mansion, while Liz closed the door behind her.

Liz sighed slightly before she answered, "He started coughing up blood, and fitting again last night, but it lasted much longer than the other times, and when he finally stopped, he couldn't breathe properly and lost consciousness. We told his Dad what had happened, and he came and rushed Kid off to the hospital," Liz explained.

"Do you know what's wrong with him yet?" Maka asked.

Liz just shook her head, before she sighed again.

Kid had been going through a tough time lately, as some nights the Reaper had suddenly started coughing up blood, and would start fitting. These episodes of fitting and coughing up blood didn't normally last very long (normally only about 5 minutes at the longest), but last night the episode went on for almost an hour, and when it finally ended, Kid wasn't able to breathe properly and had collapsed.

No one really knows what has been causing these episodes, or why they've suddenly gotten worse now. They started out of nowhere, and only occurred when Kid was sleeping.

"Do you think I could go and see him?" Maka asked.

"I'm not sure he's only probably been there for a few minutes," Liz replied before she walked into the lounge, with Maka following close behind her.

"Where's Patty?" Maka asked looking around the room.

"She fell asleep soon after Kid was rushed into Hospital, she's in our room right now," Liz answered.

Maka nodded slightly, before she sighed, and ran back into the entrance dance hall of the Mansion.

"Maka, where are you going?" Liz asked as she followed the Meister.

"Nowhere," Maka simply replied, before she opened the double doors, ran out of the Mansion and disappeared into the distance.

"What got into her?" Liz thought out loud as she looked to where Maka had ran off to for a minute, before she just shrugged her shoulders and closed the double doors.

….

Maka didn't know where she was running to or why, but she knew that she had to run, run until she could run no more. That's what her mind kept telling her at least.

Her legs began to hurt, but still she kept on running to nowhere. Her breathing was growing short, but still she kept on going and going, until it started to rain.

She slowed to a stop as she gazed up at the cloud filled sky, while the cold rain poured down and soaked her. She didn't care about getting drenched like this, in fact it felt quite relaxing to her. She smiled slightly, before she felt her legs give way, and landed on her knees on the hard ground.

'_I want to see him, I want to see you, Kid,' _She thought as she collapsed to the floor.

Her breathing ran short, her hearing went faint, her vision went blurry, and her mind went blank.

'_Where am I? What am I doing?'_ she asked herself, before she felt her eyes close slowly, and she sighed slightly.

"Kid," She whispered as a single tear run down her cheek, and she soon felt into a deep sleep.

**...**

**Yes I know this chapter is short, but the next one will probably be much longer, :D **


	8. Wishful Awakening

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

"I'm back," Maka called out as she had just walked through the front door of her and Soul's apartment.

"Hey how…what happened to you?" Soul looked to his Meister as he walked out of the kitchen, and looked surprised as he saw Maka standing in the doorway, soaked and shivering.

"I kinda slipped in the rain on the way back from the Mansion," Maka explained nervously as she slightly turned away from Soul.

"How's the Reaper?" Soul asked.

"He had not long been rushed to the hospital by his Dad when I got to the Mansion,"

"Was it because of those fitting episodes that he's been having lately in his sleep?" Soul asked.

Maka just nodded as she felt close to tears, "But this one lasted for almost an hour, and he lost consciousness once it ended," she added as she clenched her hands into tight fists, and began to shake all over.

Soul sighed slightly as he moved closer to his Meister, and pulled her into a caring hug. Maka's eyes widened as she felt Soul's arms tighten around her slightly, while she looked up at him.

"It's okay to be sad you know? It's better than bottling it all up right?" Soul stated as he smiled down to his Meister kindly.

That did it for Maka as she nodded weakly, before tears started to stream down her face as she sobbed slightly. Soul hugged Maka tighter as she cried into his shirt, before he kissed her forehead lightly.

"He'll be okay, that Reaper's much too suborn to let something like this get the best of him," Soul reassured his Meister, as she just chuckled at his comment slightly,

"Maybe we can go and visit tomorrow, okay?" Soul suggested with a smile.

Maka just nodded as Soul wiped her tears away, and she sniffled slightly.

"Now why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up, while I make some dinner for us both?" Soul suggested as he cupped Maka's chin slightly.

Maka just nodded again, before Soul let go of her and she went off to go and have a shower, while Soul went into the kitchen to make dinner for Maka and himself.

….

The next morning Maka really didn't feel like getting up, as she lay in her bed cuddled up in a ball, with the covers pulled up over her head. She hadn't eaten much of last night's dinner since she had lost her appetite due to Kid sudden hospitalisation, so it was no surprise that she felt quite hungry.

"MAKA! ARE YOU GETTING UP SOON?!" Maka heard Soul call to her from the hallway, and sighed slightly as she pushed the covers off of her and sat up in her bed.

"Yeah!" the young girl called back as she stretched slightly, and ran her fingers through her long ash-blonde hair.

Maka let her legs dangle off the side of the bed, before she stood up and got off of her bed. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain shoot through her waist as she held her stomach tightly with both arms.

Maka was hunched over slightly as she clenched her teeth together tightly, trying to endure the sharp pain. Soon she sighed slightly as the pain began to subside slowly. But as soon as the pain went away she immediately felt sick to her stomach.

She automatically covered her mouth with one hand (while the other one was still tightly held around her stomach) as she could feel herself begin to retch slightly. She turned and ran out of her bedroom, as she quickly made it to the bathroom, before she threw up last night's dinner into the toilet.

Soul (having heard Maka running into the bathroom), came and stood in the wide open doorway, as he looked to his Meister, concerned.

"You okay?" Soul asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I think so," Maka answered as she sighed slightly and wiped her mouth, before she began to retch again slightly.

Soul sighed as he kneeled down beside Maka and rubbed her back slightly, while she sat hunched over the toilet seat as just water came up now (since there wasn't anything else left her stomach).

"What's brought this on then hmm?" Soul asked as he held Maka's fringe back for her, while she threw up more water into the toilet.

"I don't know," Maka replied weakly, before she completely emptied her stomach of all that was left in it. Maka panted heavily as she sat back slightly.

"You done?" Soul asked as he fixed his Meister's long fringe for her.

"Yeah, I think," Maka nodded as she moved away from the toilet and sighed, while Soul stroked her un-brushed hair gently.

Maka wiped her mouth again as she lightly hit Soul's hand away from her and ran her fingers through her hair again.

"Could it be a bug if some kind?" Soul asked as he smiled slightly to his Meister.

Maka just shrugged her shoulders as she turned away from her weapon. She tightly held her stomach with both arms as another sharp pain shot through her waist. Her teeth clenched tightly as she tried to bear with the pain.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, when was your last period?" Soul asked as an idea sprung into his head.

"Ummm…about two or three months ago, I think," Maka answered as she thought for a moment.

"Maka, could you be pregnant possibly?"

Maka's eyes widened as she realized just how much Soul's assumption made perfect sense. And Soul, judging by Maka's reaction knew what the answer to his question was.

"Kid's the father right?" Soul asked, already easily guessing what Maka's answer would be.

Maka just nodded slightly as she rubbed her aching stomach, and looked back to her weapon.

"I thought that kiss at the party led to something more," Soul thought out loud as he sighed again slightly, and rested a hand on Maka's shoulder.

Maka went silent as she turned away from Soul again and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Come on," Soul stood up as he held his hand out, for Maka to take.

"Where are we going?" Maka asked as she looked back to her weapon.

"To see Kid of course," Soul stated as he smiled down to his Meister.

Maka looked to Soul for a minute, then she looked to his out-stretched hand, and sighed slightly as she stood up and took her weapon's hand.

…...

A little while later Soul was leading Maka to 'Gallows Manor' as he was holding her hand still.

"Soul I thought we were going to see Kid?" Maka questioned as she looked to her weapon, confused.

"We are," Soul simply answered with a slight smile to his Meister.

"Then why are we going to the Mansion?"

"Well we can't go without the sisters' right, after all don't you think they should know about the news as well?" Soul asked, to which Maka just nodded in reply.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about me and Kid sooner Soul," Maka apologized nervously.

"It's alright Maka, there's some secrets that I'm keeping from you after all," Soul stated.

"Oh really, like what?" Maka asked, now smiling slightly to her weapon.

"I'm not telling you,"

"Aww come on Soul, I told you my secret,"

"I'm still not telling you," Soul replied with a slight smirk to his Meister.

"Soul," Maka sighed slightly as she pouted to her weapon, while the two walked up to the big double doors of Gallows Manor.

Soul knocked on the door, and waited for an answer, while Maka let go of his hand and sighed slightly. A minute later Liz came and answered the door.

"Soul, Maka this is a surprise, you wanna come inside?" the weapon asked as she stepped aside to let Soul and Maka in, while she smiled to them both slightly.

"Sure," Soul and Maka nodded as they walked into the Mansion, and Liz shut the door behind them.

"Is there something that you two need?" Liz asked as she looked to the other two, wondering why they had come round here.

"Go and get Patty for us, Maka needs to tell you both something," Soul answered as he smiled to Maka slightly, then looked back to Liz again.

"Okay," Liz nodded, before she went off into the lounge and drew her younger sister away from the T.V, and then led her into the entrance dance hall where Soul and Maka were standing.

"MAKA-CHAN!" Patty cried as she ran up to the Scythe Meister, and hugged her tightly, burying her head in the young girl's shirt.

"Heya Patty," Maka smiled slightly as she patted the younger twin on the head, before she hugged her back.

"So what does Maka what to tell us?" Liz asked as she sighed slightly as she looked to her younger sister.

Maka looked to Liz and smiled nervously, before she turned to Soul for help. Soul just nodded to her with a smile, encouraging her to carry on.

Maka took a deep breath as she took a moment to think, before she looked to the sisters again, "I think I'm pregnant," she confessed nervously.

Both Liz and Patty looked to Maka, a little surprised, before they started asking questions.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked.

"I haven't had my period for about three months, and this morning I had terrible morning sickness," Maka stated.

"Is Kiddo the daddy?" Patty asked as she tilted her head to one side.

Maka just nodded to the younger twin with a slight smile, while she thought of Kid.

"Well you wanna go and tell him?" Liz asked with a smile to the other three.

Maka looked to the older twin for a minute, before she smiled, "Sure," she answered happily.

….

Later at the hospital, Maka, Soul and the sisters stood at the reception desk, as Liz talked to the receptionist, and the other three just waited for someone to show them to Kid's room.

A minute later a nurse came and led the group of four to the 'Intensive care unit' (where Kid was staying), and pointed out the Reaper's room for them all.

Liz thanked the nurse with a smile, before she stood in the doorway of the room with Soul and Patty, while Maka walked into the room slowly.

Maka couldn't believe that Kid was in a place like this as she walked up to the bed, and smiled to the sleeping Reaper. She looked to all the machines that Kid was hooked up to at the moment, and sighed slightly, she was sure that one of them was a 'Life support' machine, judging by how it would make a faint 'beep' sound every now and again.

Maka looked back to the other three nervously. Liz and Soul just nodded for her to go on up to the Reaper with slight smiles on their faces. Maka looked back to Kid again and smiled slightly as she saw his chest slowly rising and falling, as the Reaper breathed heavily.

Maka came and sat down on the chair that was beside the Reaper's hospital bed, before she rested her hand over Kid's and sighed slightly again.

"Hey Kid, I'm pregnant," she stated in almost a whisper as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"We're going to have a baby," she added as she wiped her eyes and smiled to the sleeping Reaper.

Soul and the sisters walked into the room and stood beside the bed, all smiling to Maka slightly.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Maka asked as she looked to Liz.

"Now that you've told him that, soon no doubt," Liz stated happily.

Maka just smiled again as she looked back to Kid, "I love you Kid," she whispered, before she leaned over and lay a light, loving kiss on the sleeping Reaper's forehead, wishing for him to wake up soon.

**...**

**See I told you this one would be longer :) **


	9. Wake up Soon

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

The next morning Soul was called up by Liz, while Maka was sleeping in her bed.

"Hey, how's Maka?" Liz asked.

"Sleeping, she didn't talk much after we left the hospital yesterday, and went to bed quite early, along with not eating anything before that," Soul explained as he sighed slightly, while he thought about his Meister.

"Sounds rough," Liz commented before she seemed distracted by something/someone,

"PATTY GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Soul moved the phone away from his ear as Liz almost deafened him with her shouting, "I guessing it's the same story for you, with taking care of Patty and all," he replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, it seems like Patty doesn't like the idea of Kid not being around here anymore. She can be such a handful sometimes," Liz stated with a heavy sigh.

Soul just chuckled slightly again as he leaned against the wall, before he glanced to Maka's bedroom slightly (he's standing in the hallway right now).

Soul thought for a minute as his smile formed into a slight frown, "Hey Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Soul asked nervously.

"Seeing anyone? Oh you want to know if have a boyfriend at the moment right?" Liz asked, a little relived that the other weapon had changed the subject.

"Err…yeah, kinda, I guess,"

"No, I don't have one, and I don't think I will be getting one soon, I mean with Kid still in the hospital, and the fact that I have to take care of Patty on my own now," Liz explained as she sighed heavily again.

"Oh, really?" Soul asked, sounding a little disappointed for a minute.

"Why do you ask?" Liz asked.

"Oh no reason, I was just wondering, that's all," Soul stated nervously with a slight smile.

"Soul, are you okay?" Liz asked, noticing that Soul seemed a little down now.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"PATTY, DON'T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!" Soul jumped at the sudden shout, as he moved the phone away from his ear again.

"Sorry Soul, but can I call you back later?" Liz asked, sounding sort of stressed.

"Wait, Liz?" Soul suddenly raised his voice slightly.

"Yeah?"

Soul paused for a minute, before he sighed, "Never mind, it's nothing,"

"Okay then, see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, sure," Soul replied with a slightly sad smile, before he hung up the phone, and sighed slightly.

"Was that Liz?" Soul's eyes widened slightly as he only just now realized that Maka was standing next to him.

"Yeah, she's got her hands kinda full with taking care of Patty," Soul stated as he smiled to his Meister slightly.

Maka smiled back slightly, before Soul turned away from her slightly.

"Maka, how long have you been standing there?" Soul asked nervously.

Maka didn't answer at first, instead she just stood there staring blankly at her weapon, "Long enough to have a good guess at what your big secret is," she replied, before she walked off into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Soul asked as he followed his Meister, while looking to her, slightly confused.

"Nothing," Maka stated simply, before she got a glass a water for herself.

"Hey I was thinking, that maybe we could go and see Kid again today? We could even bring Tsubaki, Black Star and the twins along, if you like," Soul suggested with a nervous smile to his Meister.

"You just want to go and see Liz don't you?" Maka asked with a raised eyebrow to her weapon.

"It's not that, but it would be nice for her to have a little help with Patty," Soul trailed off slightly as he turned away from Maka slightly.

"I don't know Soul," Maka sighed heavily to her weapon.

"Come on, it could be a good chance to tell Tsubaki and Black Star about the baby, and who knows maybe Kid will wake up today," Soul stated nervously.

"I doubt that,"

"Come on Maka, don't you want to go and see him?"

Maka didn't reply, instead she just looked to Soul with her arms folded across her chest, while she thought over his question for a moment.

"Of course I do, it's just that…that I…" Maka paused as she sighed again, and unfolded her arms.

"Don't you think he'd want you to be the first person that he sees when he wakes up?" Soul asked, now smiling to his Meister slightly.

Maka just nodded slightly in reply, as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Come here," Soul wrapped his arms round Maka as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Maka tightly held onto Soul's shirt as she cried into his shoulder slightly. Soul patted his crying Meister on her head gently, while she buried her head into his shoulder and was shaking slightly.

"We'll go see him together alright?" Soul suggested with a caring smile as he lifted Maka's head up to look him in the eye, and softly lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay," Maka replied with a weak nod, as she looked up at Soul. Soul wiped Maka's tears away, before he hugged her tightly, while Maka just sighed again slightly.

….

"You're pregnant Maka?" Tsubaki asked as her and Black Star were quite surprised by Maka telling them her news, after the gang had all met up at Gallows Manor.

Maka just nodded nervously to the weapon with a slight smile.

"Wow, I mean I knew you and Kid were dating and all, but I didn't know you two had already slept together," Black Star stated.

Maka just turned away from the engaged couple as she looked to Soul nervously.

"Wait Maka, aren't you only 18 still?" Tsubaki asked, after thinking for a minute.

"Well, umm…yes," Maka replied nervously, before Patty came over and hugged her tightly.

"Maka-chan's going to be a Mummy," the younger twin smiled happily, while Liz came walking up to the others, as she sighed slightly.

"Are we going to see Kid then? Visiting hours will be ending soon," Liz stated with a slight smile to Maka (it's a little before lunch time now, so visiting hours will be ending for lunch soon).

"Yeah, sure," Maka replied as she smiled back to the older twin.

….

Later at the hospital, Maka was sitting beside Kid's bed, while the Reaper was still sleeping peacefully, Tsubaki, Black Star and Patty were standing around the Reaper's bed while they made small conversation with Maka, and Soul and Liz were talking to one of the nurses outside the room, about how Kid was doing.

"Do you guys think he'll be happy to hear that I'm pregnant when he wakes up?" Maka asked as she slightly glanced to the sleeping Reaper.

"Of course he will Maka, he is the Father after all," Tsubaki reassured her friend with a kind smile.

Maka just nodded as she smiled to Kid slightly and wiped a small tear away.

"You hear that Kiddo? You're going to be a Daddy soon," Patty stated happily as she smiled to her sleeping Meister. Kid didn't respond to her un-surprisingly.

Liz and Soul walked back into the Reaper's room as they both looked to Maka with unreadable looks on their faces.

"How is he?" Maka asked as she looked to the two weapons at the door, with a concerned look on her face.

Liz and Soul looked to one another for a minute, before they both sighed slightly and looked back to Maka,

"He hasn't had any fitting episodes since he was admitted into the hospital, and he seems to be recovering quite well, so all we have to do is wait for him to wake up, and we should be able to take him back home soon," Liz explained with a smile to Maka.

Maka's face lit up at the good news, she turned and smiled to Kid as she thought about him being back at home where he belongs.

Black Star and Tsubaki sighed in relief as they looked to each other, and smiled, "Well in that case, we have something to tell you all," Tsubaki stated as she was able to catch everyone's attention.

Everyone looked to Tsubaki and Black Star now, waiting to hear what they wanted to tell them all.

"We're going to be a family soon," Tsubaki stated with a smile, while Black Star rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You mean that you're pregnant as well, Tsubaki?" Maka asked, while everyone else just looked speechless.

Tsubaki just nodded happily to Maka.

"Is this why the wedding was pushed back, and then called off?" Liz asked now finding her voice.

"Well, kinda," Tsubaki replied nervously, while Black Star just scratched his neck slightly.

"So is the wedding back on then?" Patty asked with hope-filled eyes.

"Yes it's back on," Black Star stated with a smile to the younger twin.

"YAY!" Patty cheered happily.

"But we aren't setting a date till Kid is out of the hospital of course," Tsubaki pointed out with a slight smile to Maka.

Maka smiled back to Tsubaki, before she looked back to Kid and rested her hand over his. She smiled to the sleeping Reaper slightly, before she lightly kissed him on the forehead and stroked his cheek softly.

"Wake up soon, Kid," she whispered slightly as she let a few tears run down her cheeks, before she wiped them away and her eyes widened slightly as she felt Kid's hand move slightly under her's, and their fingers' intertwined.


	10. Soul Rejection

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

It was a few minutes past midnight and Soul had just been awoken by his Meister's screaming, as he quickly jumped out of his bed, and rushed to Maka's room.

"Maka?" Soul called to his Meister as he slammed open her bedroom door, and looked around the room.

Soul spotted Maka sitting up in her bed, sweating and shaking slightly, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"S-Soul," Maka whispered, as she looked to her weapon with a frightened expression on her face.

"What happened?" Soul asked as he sighed in slight relief, before he walked into the room.

"I-I had a nightmare," Maka replied in a quite tone as she hugged her knees to her chest tightly.

"What was it about?" Soul asked as he walked over to Maka's bed, and rested a caring hand on her shoulder.

Maka didn't reply, as she just turned away from Soul instead, while she wiped her eyes, "Kid died before our baby was born," Maka stated with a sigh.

"Maka it was just a dream, okay?" Soul came and sat next to Maka on her bed, as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I know, but what if that did happen? What if he never gets the chance to see our baby?" Maka asked as she buried her head into Soul's bare shoulder (I think Soul is the kind of guy that only sleeps in his boxers shorts).

"Listen Maka, he will wake up soon, the nurses said that he's recovering really well, and besides that Reaper is so full of pride and stubbornness that he'd never let anything stop him from seeing his own child," Soul stated as he smiled to Maka slightly.

"I guess that's true," Maka thought out loud as she smiled weakly back to her weapon.

"He'll wake up soon,"

"You think so?"

"I know so," Soul replied as he kissed Maka lightly on her forehead.

"Thanks Soul," Maka smiled back to Soul as he wiped her tears away.

Soul just smiled to her in reply as he patted her on the head gently, and winked to her slightly, "We can go and visit him again in the morning, if you want," he suggested.

Maka just nodded as she sighed slightly, before she drifted off to sleep in her Weapon's caring arms.

….

In the morning the gang had all come to visit Kid in the hospital again, but unfortunately Kid hadn't woken up yet and he had, had another fitting episode late last night, long after the gang had left.

Tsubaki and Black Star were having a late breakfast in the hospital café (since they had come to hospital without having anything to eat), Soul and Liz were talking to the nurses about Kid outside his room again, and Maka and Patty were sitting at Kid's bedside in his room.

Maka sighed slightly as her positive attitude had been crushed after hearing of Kid's un-pleasant night. She was sitting on the edge watching the Reaper sleep soundly, while Patty sat on a chair beside the bed, looking to Maka with a concerned expression on her face.

Maka had noticed that Kid was hooked up to more machines than he was yesterday, he was now wearing an oxygen mask, and she was sure that the Reaper was breathing a lot slower and heavier than yesterday.

"Patty?"

"Yeah?"

"What if he never wakes up?" Maka asked as she looked to Kid with a saddened look in her eyes.

"Don't say that Maka-chan, I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Patty stated, trying to reassure the other girl with a caring smile.

"How can you be so sure? What if he has another fit tonight? What if he dies tonight?" Patty noticed that Maka's deep emerald eyes were glazed over as she asked her these questions, and tears were slowly running down her cheeks. But her face remained expressionless.

"Maka-chan," Patty sighed slightly as she stood up from the chair, and gently wrapped her arms around Maka, "That won't happen, not when he knows that he's got you and a baby to wake up to," she stated happily.

Maka just sat motionless in the younger twin's embrace, as more tears streamed down her cheeks and she slowly closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked back to Kid as she felt that something was terribly wrong with him at the moment.

Maka noticed that Kid's breathing had quickened slightly, and that something was VERY wrong with his soul, "Patty, can you go and get a Doctor?" she asked as she pulled away from the younger twin's loose embrace, while she was still looking to Kid.

"Why?" Patty asked, confused.

"Just go and find one please, and tell them to come here, alright?"

"Okay," Patty replied with a slight nod, before she left the room to go and find a Doctor.

Maka looked to Kid as she stood up from the bed, and rested her hand over the sleeping Reaper's chest. She closed her eyes slowly and focused her breathing, while she emptied her mind of all thoughts.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she gasped in surprise, and removed her hand from Kid's chest, while she took a few steps back and could feel more tears welling up in her eyes.

'_His soul is rejecting his body, it's trying to leave it,'_ Maka realized just before the sleeping Reaper suddenly started violently fitting uncontrollably.

Just as the loud alarms started sounding, notifying all the medical staff that the Reaper's life was in danger, Patty came running into the room with a Doctor following close behind her.

"Maka-chan," Patty called to Maka, while the Doctor looked to the fitting Reaper, before he called for some nurses to help him, and quickly ran to Kid and tried to stop his body from fitting.

Maka looked to Patty with tears streaming down her face. Patty and Maka were made to leave the room by the Doctor as they both stood in the hallway with worried looks on the faces. Patty wrapped her arms around Maka tightly, while the Scythe Meister cried into her shirt.

"What's going on?" Black Star asked as him and Tsubaki had just come back from the café.

"Hey what happened with Kid?" Liz asked as she and Soul came up to Maka and Patty, wondering why the nurses that they had just been talking to, had suddenly been called into the Reaper's room for some reason.

"He had another fit," Patty stated as she looked to her older twin with a saddened expression on her face.

"Another one? Do they even know what's causing them yet?" Black Star asked.

"No, all the nurses said that they still have no idea why he's having these fits," Liz answered as her and Soul just sighed slightly.

"Maka, how did you know that Kid was going to have a fit?" Patty asked as she looked to the crying girl in her arms.

"What Maka knew he was going to start fitting?" Soul asked surprised, while the others all looked to Maka.

"She told me to go and get a Doctor, and when I came back with one, Kiddo had gone into another fit," Patty explained as she looked to Soul now.

"Wow Maka, how were you able to tell that he was going to have another episode?" Black Star asked.

"Well I didn't know he was going to have another fit, I just felt like something terrible was going to happen to him, and when I checked to see if there was something wrong with his soul, I noticed that it was…it was…" Maka paused as she wiped her eyes and sighed slightly.

"It was what?" Soul asked, while the others looked to Maka, waiting for an answer.

"It was rejecting his body, and trying to leave it," Maka finished as she pulled away from Patty's embrace and rubbed her arm nervously, while she avoided looking at the others.

"What? Why is that happening?" Soul asked, looking slightly confused.

"Actually something like this happened every now and again, while we were away in training with Kid," Liz stated as she thought for a minute.

"So this has happened before?" Tsubaki asked.

Liz nodded in reply.

"Then how come you two didn't know why he would have these fits until now?" Soul asked looking to Liz.

"Because he didn't have fits back then, he would just collapse out of nowhere. Lord Death said that because Kid's soul is now permanently drained from Medusa's attack it would weaken and reject his body from time to time," Liz explained.

"I thought Medusa had turned good though," Soul thought out loud.

"And she said that, that attack was just a threat so that Lord Death would be willing to make a deal with her, she told me that Kid would be fine," Maka pointed out as she remembered back to when Medusa was causing trouble for the gang.

"Lord Death said that Medusa had intended to kill Kid with that attack, but apparently her powers were still too weak for her to do the spell properly, so instead Kid's soul was damaged and drained, but Medusa probably didn't know that the spell going wrong would cause long-term damage, and just said that Kid would be fine after a while. She had no real idea that it would cause his soul to reject his body at certain times," Liz explained as she thought back to what Lord Death had told her and Patty when something like this was happening to Kid while they were away in training.

"So how come Lord Death didn't know what was happening this time?" Black Star asked.

"He probably did, he just didn't want to worry us about it I'm guessing," Maka stated as she now was looked back to the others.

"So how did you guys stop Kid's soul from rejecting his body last time?" Soul asked.

"Lord Death just healed him for a week or so and he was fine again," Liz stated.

"So why can't he do that again?" Black Star asked.

"Because this isn't the same as before, Lord Death probably won't be able to heal him this time," Liz assumed as she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Could Kid get better if he tried using his own healing powers on himself?" Maka asked.

"It's worth a try I guess, but Lord Death said that Kid's healing powers aren't all that strong due to the fact that he's half human," Liz replied.

"But how do we get him to heal himself, when he's still unconscious?" Soul asked.

"We may have to ask Lord Death about that," Liz stated, before everyone turned to the sound of the Doctor opening the doors to Kid's room.

The gang all looked to the Doctor, surprised as he seemed to have a very serious look in his eye, "Which one of you goes by the name 'Maka'?" the Doctor asked as he looked to the gang.

"I'm Maka," Maka answered as she started to worry that the Doctor was going to give her bad news.

The Doctor sighed and smiled, as he stood aside so that Maka and the others could see into the room, "He keeps asking where you are," the Doctor stated.

Maka walked into the room with wide eyes, as she looked to the Reaper in surprise. He wasn't fitting anymore, he had been un-hooked from almost all of the machines he was hooked up to a while ago, he was smiling slightly, he was sitting up in his hospital bed, and he was awake.

"Hey," Kid smiled to Maka as he looked to her.

Maka stood there speechless and shocked for a minute, before her eyes filled up with tears, "K-Kid," she ran over to the Reaper and hugged him tightly. Kid chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arms around Maka's waist, and hugged her back.

"Hey Kiddo's awake now," Patty stated happily as she walked into the room and smiled to her Meister.

The others all walked into the room as well, while they all sighed and smiled in relief, as Kid smiled and waved to them all.

"I'm so glad that you're awake Kid," Maka stated as she hugged Kid tighter.

Kid just smiled to Maka as he kissed her on her forehead lightly.

"Listen you need to heal yourself for a while if you want your soul to not keep rejecting your body like that," Maka told Kid as she looked the Reaper in the eye, and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Kid nodded with a smile to Maka, "Sorry for scaring you Maka," he apologized as he kissed Maka lightly on the lips.

Maka just buried her head into Kid's shoulder as she started to cry again, while Kid just held her close and stroked her hair, then he noticed something.

"Hey Maka, are you…pregnant by any chance?" Kid asked.

"H-how did you know?" Maka asked as she looked up at Kid, surprised and wiped her eyes again.

"I can sense the baby's soul inside you," Kid stated with a smile to Maka.

"I just told you to use your powers to heal yourself not to sense souls," Maka scolded Kid slightly.

"Sorry, it comes naturally to Reapers," Kid apologised nervously with a smile still on his lips, "So am I the Father?" Kid asked.

"Of course you are, you're the only person I've ever slept with,"

"Does that mean we're going to be a family soon?" Kid asked as he rested his forehead against Maka's.

Maka gazed into Kid's shining golden eyes for a minute, "Yes, it does," she replied as she smiled to Kid and hugged him again, while the others all came over and started to happily talk to the Reaper about what had been going on while he had been asleep.


	11. On the road to Recovery

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

The next day Liz had phoned up Maka and Soul, telling them to come round to the mansion, and that there was a surprise there for them.

"PATTY GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Liz called to her jumpy younger sister, before she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Tsubaki could you go and get that please?" Liz asked as she looked to the other weapon for a minute, before she looked back to her younger sister (Liz called Tsubaki and Black Star round earlier).

"Sure thing," Tsubaki answered with a nod to the older twin, before she went to go and answer the door.

"Hello? Oh hello, you two you got called over here as well then?" Tsubaki asked as she opened the door and was greeted by Soul and Maka.

"Hey Tsubaki, did Liz call you and Black Star over as well?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki just replied with a simple nod, and smiled to the other two, "Please come in," Tsubaki said as she stepped aside to let Soul and Maka inside.

"Soul and Maka are here everyone," Tsubaki called to the others as she closed the door behind Soul and Maka, and led them both into the lounge (where everyone else was at the moment).

"Great," Black Star cheered as he jumped off the sofa that he had been standing on, and ran over to Maka and Soul.

"Where's Patty gone?" Tsubaki asked as she looked around the room, and couldn't see the younger twin anywhere.

"I don't know," Liz sighed as she looked terribly stressed and worn out.

"She's hanging from the ceiling," Kid stated as he pointed up at the ceiling, while Patty was waving to him as she was hanging from a widow latch with one hand that was attached to a large closed window on the ceiling.

"PATTY HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!" Liz asked as she looked to her sister.

"MAKA-CHAN!" Patty cheered happily as she spotted Maka and Soul, before she let go of the latch and fell from the ceiling, landing softly on one of the sofas in the lounge.

"Patty, are you okay?" Maka asked in a concerned voice as the younger twin lay on the sofa with a stunted look on her face.

"I wanna do that again!" Patty cheered as she smiled happily to Maka, and started to giggle childishly while she sat up on the sofa.

"She's alright," Kid stated with a smile as he turned to Maka.

"Kid, you're out of the hospital," Maka looked to Kid, surprised to see him home again.

"Yeah they let me come home this morning, Liz and Patty came and got me," Kid explained.

Maka's face lit up as she run over to Kid and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad that you're home again," she stated with a smile to Kid.

"So am I," Kid replied as he smiled back down to Maka, before he kissed her lightly on her forehead and stroked her cheek gently.

"So is that the big surprise Liz?" Soul asked as he smiled slightly to his Meister.

"Well its one part of it," Liz stated as she smiled slightly to Soul.

"Wait then what's the other part?" Soul asked, confused, while Tsubaki and Black Star had the same confused look on their faces.

"Well, I…" Liz paused as she looked to her younger sister nervously.

Patty just nodded to her older sister with a wink, as she gave her a thumps up and an encouraging smile. Liz nodded back to her sister, before she cleared her throat and looked back to Soul again.

"Soul, can I talk to you for a moment?" the older twin asked nervously as a light blush was covering her cheeks.

"Err…sure," Soul replied, before Liz took him into another room, to speak to him in private.

"What's going on with Liz, Patty?" Maka asked wondering why the older twin wanted to talk to Soul.

"I don't know what you're talking about Maka-chan," Patty stated as she smiled to Maka.

"Is there something that you're not telling us Patty?" Kid asked.

"Yeah why did Liz just suddenly want to talk with Soul like that?" Black Star added.

"You'll soon see," Patty replied as she smiled to the others, and put a finger up to her lips to silence the group, while they all just looked to her, confused.

…...

"So what did you want to talk to me about Liz?" Soul asked, while Liz closed the door to the room the two were in at the moment and sighed slightly, before she turned back to Soul with a smile.

"Soul, a while ago you asked me if had a boyfriend remember?" Liz asked as her eyes were focused on her feet, rather than on Soul.

"Well I actually asked if you were seeing someone, but yeah?" Soul answered feeling a little uneasy now, while he wondered where this conversation was going.

"Well I'm not seeing anyone right now, but I have this one person in mind, who I like," Liz explained as she now glanced up at Soul.

"Oh, really? Do I know them?" Soul asked, sounding kinda disappointed now.

"Yes, very well in fact," Liz replied as she moved closer to Soul.

"Who is it?"

Liz didn't answer, instead she just rested a hand on Soul's shoulder and pressed her lips to his. Soul's eyes widened as he was all too surprised by the sudden kiss from the other weapon. Liz smiled to Soul as their lips parted.

"I love you Soul," she stated before she turned away from the other weapon, and took two steps forward, before she stopped for a minute.

"You don't have to answer me right away, but I'd really like it if you would go out with me," she simply said with a slight sigh, before she walked over to the door and left the room, while Soul stood staring off into space with his eyes wide, and his jaw hung open slightly.

….

A little while later Tsubaki and Black Star had gone back home after Tsubaki had said that she wasn't feeling very well, Patty and Maka were sitting on the sofa in the lounge, smiling at Kid as he was sleeping peacefully with his head lay on Maka's lap, while Liz was standing beside the sofa also smiling at the sleeping Reaper, and Soul was still in the other room thinking over what his answer to Liz's question would be.

"Aww Kiddo looks so cute when he sleeps," Patty stated happily as she patted the sleeping Reaper's head gently.

"He must have been exhausted," Maka sighed slightly as she smiled and lay a light kiss on Kid's forehead.

"Well he's bound to be, he is still recovering after all, and constantly healing himself so that his soul doesn't start to reject his body must be quite tiring," Liz stated as she smiled to Maka, and leaned forward over the back of the sofa slightly.

"I just hope he doesn't start fitting again," Maka thought out loud, while she watched Kid stir in his sleep a little.

Just when Liz was about to reassure Maka about Kid, Soul came into the room, "Hey Soul," Patty greeted Soul happily.

"Hey," Soul replied with a smile to Patty, before he turned to Liz, "Hey can we talk for a moment?" he asked nervously.

Liz looked to Soul for a minute, before she answered with a slight nod to him.

Soul took Liz's hand as he lend her out of the lounge, and closed the door behind him.

"What's that all about?" Maka asked as she looked to Patty, wondering what was going on with Liz and Soul.

"Beats me," Patty replied with a smile.

…

"Have you got an answer for me yet?" Liz asked nervously as her and Soul stood in the hallway outside of the lounge.

"Yeah I have,"

"What is it?" Liz asked as she slightly turned away from Soul and blushed deeply.

Soul moved closer to Liz and cupped her cheek, before he softly kissed her on the lips. Liz stood wide eyed for a minute as her heartbeat raced, and her mind went blank, while Soul kissed her.

The two's lips parted slightly as Soul smiled to Liz, while she just stood there with wide eyes still.

"I'd love to go out with you, Liz," Soul stated with a smile as he stroked Liz's cheek lightly.

Liz's face lit up as she smiled to Soul, and her eyes filled up with tears, "I love you Soul," she said as she wrapped her arms around the other weapon and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Liz," Soul replied as he hugged Liz back, and pecked her forehead lightly.

A minute later Kid woke up just as Soul and Liz came back into the lounge, and told the other three their good news.


	12. Ups and Downs

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

**This story will jump at times, so that everything moves along fairly quickly, but don't worry nothing important will be left out, I promise. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

It has now been about two weeks since Liz and Soul started dating, and since then Tsubaki and Black Star have now been told that the two weapons are going out, Maka has moved in with Kid and the sisters at the Mansion (Soul still lives in the apartment), and Kid is slowly recovering, but is bed-ridden most of the time unfortunately.

Tsubaki and Black Star are now happily married, their wedding wasn't all that big or organised, but all their friends were there to celebrate their day with them. But today it's bad news for the married couple.

"How'd it go?" Kid asked as Maka walked into his room. She had just come back from the hospital with Tsubaki and Black Star, who are now in the lounge with the sisters and Soul.

Maka didn't answer Kid as she just sat on the Reaper's bed, while Kid was sitting up in it, looking to his girlfriend, concerned.

"Tsubaki lost the baby," Maka stated as she avoided Kid's eyes, and sighed slightly.

"Aww come here," Kid sighed slightly as he wrapped his arms around Maka, and hugged her, while she buried her head in the Reaper's shoulder, as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Where are Tsubaki and Black Star now?" Kid asked as he gently stroked Maka's hair.

"They're downstairs in the lounge with Soul, Liz and Patty,"

"Do the others know?"

Maka just replied with a slight nod as tears started to slowly stream down her cheeks, "Kid, what if the same thing happens with us?" she asked as she clenched her teeth together tightly.

"Maka, don't go saying things like that, it'll all be fine," Kid stated as he kissed Maka on her forehead.

"How do you know?"

"Because, even if that does happen, we'll get through it, okay?" Kid reassured Maka as he smiled to her and kissed her lips lightly.

Maka looked to Kid for minute as he wiped away her tears, before she nodded slightly and hugged the Reaper back tightly.

"Tsubaki was so upset, and she didn't stop crying until we came here to tell all of you the news. And Black Star is so quiet now, he hasn't spoken a single word since we left the hospital. Why did this happen Kid? They only got married a few days ago, and now this happens," Maka asked as more tears streamed down her face, and slight sobs escaped her lips.

"They'll soon feel better,"

"How? They've just lost their child,"

"Because they've got friends like us, to help them both get through this," Kid stated with a smile to Maka as he kissed her on her forehead again, and wiped away her tears.

"Kid," Maka gazed up at her boyfriend as he smiled to her and stroked her cheek lightly.

"You wanna go down and see them?" Kid asked.

Maka just nodded slightly, before Kid hugged her tightly again, and they both got up from the Reaper's bed, and left the room to go and see Tsubaki and Black Star in the downstairs lounge.

….

The day had been filled with tears, sadness, and little smiles here and there, as the whole gang grieved for Tsubaki and Black Star's unborn baby. And now Kid and Maka had gone to bed (since it was now late evening) not long after Tsubaki and Black Star had gone back home, while Soul had decided to stay over at the mansion as he, Liz and Patty were in the downstairs dining room, clearing away the dishes from everyone's dinner (although it's not like any of the gang ate much due to a loss of appetite after hearing the sad news).

"Sis, do you think that Tsubaki and Black Star will ever try for another baby?" Patty asked her older sister as she sat on the edge of the dining room table, while Liz and Soul were clearing away all the dishes and cutlery.

"Maybe, but I don't think it will be anytime soon," Liz answered as she picked up two empty glasses from the table.

"I was really looking forward to playing with the baby," Patty stated with a heavy sigh as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey you can still look forward to when Maka's baby is born right?" Liz asked trying to cheer her younger sister up a little, since she hated seeing her so upset and not herself.

"Yeah, but what if Maka-chan loses her baby as well?" Patty asked in a worried tone.

"If that happens, then I'm sure they'll get through it with our help right?" Liz stated with a slight smile to her younger sister.

Patty just nodded slightly, before she turned away from her older sister for a minute,

"But what if Kiddo gets worse, and has to go into hospital again? What if he dies before the baby is born? What if he never gets the chance to meet his own baby? Or what if Maka's baby gets sick and dies in her belly? Or what if Maka dies while giving birth? Or the baby could be born sleeping, or…or…" Patty paused as she stopped her worried ranting, while Liz had put the glasses back onto the dining room table, and was now hugged her younger sister tightly.

"You sure do worry a lot, don't you?" Liz asked as she hugged her sister tighter and smiled slightly.

Patty just sat in her older sister's tight embrace, with her eyes wide as she looked to Liz, before she felt her eyes welling up with tears, and she buried her head into her sister's shoulder, while tears started to stream down her cheeks, and her shoulders started to shake slightly.

Liz just held her sister close to her as she stroked her short blonde hair, while Patty cried into her shoulder, and Soul looked over at the two sisters with a concerned look on his face.

"Listen there's no need for you to get yourself all worked over that stuff, okay?" Liz stated as she smiled to her sister and wiped away her tears.

"Okay," Patty replied with a slight nod, before she hugged her sister back, and buried her head into Liz's shoulder again.

….

In the early hours of the morning the next day Maka awoke with a start as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower abdomen, she sat up in Kid's bed clutching on to her stomach tightly, before she covered her mouth as she instantly felt sick.

Kid awoke to the sound of Maka running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her. Kid sighed as he smiled slightly, before he sat up in his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, as he waited for Maka to come out of the bathroom.

He didn't have to wait very long, as a couple of minutes later, Maka opened the bathroom door and looked to Kid with a stressed look on her face.

"You, alright?" Kid asked as he looked to his girlfriend with a nervous smile.

Maka just shook her head in reply, before she looked away from Kid with a slight sigh, "I'm bleeding Kid," she stated in almost a whisper.

Kid's eyes widened as he looked to Maka with a concerned look on his face now, "Was it a lot of blood?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No…but…" Maka paused as she sighed again slightly.

Kid climbed out of his bed as he walked over to Maka, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Listen we'll go to the hospital and see if there's something wrong, okay?" Kid suggested as he kissed Maka on her forehead lightly.

Maka nodded slightly as she rubbed her tired eyes, "Can we go now?" she asked as she looked up at Kid, while her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Sure," Kid replied as he smiled to Maka and wiped her eyes, before he kissed her on the lips lightly.

…...

"Hey, Liz, wake up," Soul shook his girlfriend's shoulder slightly as he called to her, trying to wake her up.

"What is it Soul?" Liz asked as she opened her eyes and yawned slightly, while she looked to her boyfriend.

"Kid said to take care of Patty, while he's gone alright?" Soul stated as he smiled to Liz.

"Why? Where's he gone?" Liz asked as she sat up in her bed and stretched slightly.

"To the hospital," Soul answered simply.

"WHAT? Is he okay?" Liz asked as she looked to Soul with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh no, Kid's fine. Maka started bleeding," Soul stated as he sat beside Liz on her bed and gently stroked her hair.

"You've got to be kidding me, is she alright?" Liz asked as she sighed slightly.

"She was a little shaken up when they left, but other than that, she seemed okay," Soul explained, while he embraced his tired girlfriend, as she cuddled up to him.

Patty was already awake and Soul had been keeping an eye on her, until Maka and Kid came and told them what had happened. The younger twin now came over to her sister's bed, and sat on it.

"Sis, is Maka-chan going to lose her baby?" Patty asked as she looked to her older sister with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know Patty," Liz replied as she moved out of Soul's caring embrace, and hugged her younger sister tightly, before Patty started to sob slightly into her sister's shoulder.

Liz sighed slightly as she hugged her younger sister tighter, while Soul just looked to the two sisters with a worried look on his face, before he also sighed and rested a hand on top of Liz's head, as he started to stroke her hair again.

….

Later on in the morning Kid and Maka came home back to the mansion, as they both walked into the downstairs lounge next-door to the main entrance hall, where Soul and the sisters were now up and waiting for them.

"MAKA-CHAN!" Patty immediately run up to Maka and hugged her tightly as soon as she saw the two Meisters walk into the lounge.

"Hey Patty," Maka greeted the younger twin as she smiled and hugged Patty back.

"Hey, what did the Doc say?" Soul asked as he and Liz came walking over to the other three.

Maka and Kid looked to each other for a minute, before they both sighed slightly, and turned back to look at the others.

"She said that it's normal for women to bleed a bit during their pregnancy at certain times, both Maka and the baby are fine, there's nothing that we need to worry about," Kid answered with a smile to Soul and the sisters.

"Thank Lord Death," Liz sighed with relief as Soul did the same, before he smiled to his girlfriend, and she turned and smiled back to him.

"So everything's okay?" Patty asked as she looked to Kid, still looking a little concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine," Kid replied as he smiled to Patty.

"YAY!" Patty cheered as she hugged Maka tighter and smiled happily, while Maka just chuckled slightly at the younger twin.

Maka looked to Kid with a smile, as he smiled and winked to her in reply. Maka blushed slightly as she looked away from the Reaper slightly, before she hugged Patty again, and patted her on top of her head lightly, before everyone decided to get some well needed breakfast.


	13. Telling the Dads

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

The next day after the scare that Maka and Kid had with the baby, they have now both decided that they should tell their Fathers about what's happened between them soon, and so that's what they have decided to try and do today, as they left the mansion early and made their way to the D.W.M.A (where both of their fathers were at the moment).

"It's been a while since we've been here, huh Maka?" Kid stated as looked to his girlfriend with a smile, while they both stood at the entrance of the D.W.M.A.

"I'll say, it seems so long ago now, but in fact it was only months ago," Maka thought out loud as she smiled back at Kid, before she looked to their old school, and sighed slightly.

"It's years for me since the girls and I went on that training with Father for three years,"

"Yeah, I'm still quite surprised by how well my Papa did at running the school, while Lord Death was away," Maka commented with a slight chuckle.

"Death Scythe can be quite the responsible man when he wants to be," Kid stated.

"I can't believe you still call him 'Death Scythe'," Maka stated with a slight cheery giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean, I've always called him that," Kid asked as he raised an eyebrow to his girlfriend.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Maka replied sarcastically, before she walked off ahead of Kid, and entered the school.

Kid just looked to Maka suspiciously as he followed her inside the D.W.M.A.

As the two Meisters walked through the hallways of their old school, a sense of memory washed over them both, while they looked around the place, in-visioning their younger selves in the students in the classrooms that they passed.

"It really hasn't changed that much, huh?" Maka said as more of a statement than a question, as she looked to Kid.

"Nope, same old 'Death Weapon Meister Academy'," Kid replied with a slight sigh as he smiled back to Maka.

The two were soon at the entrance of the 'Death Room' as they both took a deep breath, before nodding to one another and walked into the room.

….

"Father," Kid called to his Dad as he and Maka walked into the 'Death Room', and saw both of their fathers standing and talking, while they stood by Lord Death's giant mirror.

"Kiddo? Maka? What are you two doing here?" Lord Death asked in a confused, but very cheery voice.

"Maka, how nice of you to come and visit your Papa," Spirit stated happily as he walked up to his daughter, and hugged her tightly, "But you know, it would've been better for you to come while I wasn't at work," the red-headed man added, before he kissed his daughter on top of her head.

"Sorry I know this is kinda sudden, were you two busy?" Maka asked nervously.

"Not at all Maka, what do you two need?" Lord Death asked in that same cheery voice, while Spirit let go of his daughter and stepped away from her slightly.

"Well…" Maka paused as she looked to Kid nervously for a minute, before Kid smiled and nodded to her reassuringly, "Listen a few months ago Kid and I started dating, and umm well…" she paused again as she sighed slightly.

"What? You've been dating Kid and didn't think to tell me sooner Maka?" Spirit asked with a slight pout to his daughter.

"Death Scythe, I'm sure she thought about it, but just hasn't had the chance to tell you yet, after all you and I have been busy with the new students and all. There's no wonder why Maka and Kiddo didn't want to disturb us, plus with how Kiddo is still recovering from his soul rejecting his body again, they've had more things to worry about than telling us of their relationship," Lord Death defended Maka and Kid as he glared at Spirit slightly.

"Right, sorry," Spirit replied nervously.

"Now Maka, you were saying?" Lord Death signalled for Maka to carry on with what she was saying earlier.

"Umm right, well we were planning on telling you two sooner, but then Kid was rushed into hospital, things started getting more complicated, and later I found out that…that…" Maka paused as she felt like she just couldn't say what she wanted to, as she looked to Kid for help.

The Reaper was just about to say it for her, but Lord Death spoke instead, "Maka…are you pregnant by any chance?" he asked as he tilted his head to one side for a moment.

"Err…well, how did you know?" Maka asked nervously.

"I can sense its soul easily," Lord Death replied simply.

"WHAT?! You two have already slept together? And now you're pregnant Maka?" Spirit asked, as he looked to his daughter with surprise.

"And by what I can sense she's about 6 months along," Lord Death added.

"Really? Then why haven't I gained that much weight?" Maka asked as she glanced down at her stomach, which had only grown a little bit bigger since she fell pregnant.

"Reaper babies tend to be quite small, so there's no wonder why you haven't really grown any bigger yet," Lord Death stated.

"Maka, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Spirit asked as he walked up to his daughter, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, because I didn't know how you would take it as all," Maka replied nervously.

"Oh I'm too young to be a grandpa already, but I'm happy that my Maka will be a mother soon, you really should've told me sooner, and do you think the baby will like me?" Spirit ranted on as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Papa, calm down," Maka chuckled slightly at her father, while she smiled to him slightly.

"The baby is Kiddo's right?" Lord Death asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, its his," Maka answered with a simple nod to Lord Death.

"Then I happily congratulate you both," Lord Death stated proudly, as he lifted up his mask a little with one gloved hand, so that Maka and Kid could see him smiling at them slightly.

"Thank you Father," Kid replied with a smile, while Maka just sighed and smiled in relief.

"Now come on Death Scythe, aren't you going to congratulate them too?" Lord Death asked as he turned to look at the red-headed man that was still clinging onto his daughter, after he put his mask back to the way it was before.

"But Maka's still so young, she's not long turned 18 after all," Spirit stated.

"Yes I agree that they're both still quite young, but don't you think that they'll both be great parents?" Lord Death asked.

"Well I…" Spirit paused as he looked to his daughter, and sighed slightly when she smiled to him.

"Maka I know you'll be a wonderful mother to this baby, congratulations," Spirit smiled to his daughter, before he hugged her again.

"Thanks Papa," Maka replied as she hugged her Dad back tightly.

"Oh and I heard from Tsubaki that she sadly lost her and Black Star's baby a few days ago, I hope those two are okay," Lord Death thought out loud, turning away from the others for a minute.

"They're still grieving over their loss obviously, but we know that they can get through this," Kid stated with a slight smile as he glanced to Maka for a minute.

"That's good to hear, and Soul and the girls are doing well I hope?"

"Yes, actually Soul and Liz are together now," Kid answered.

"Oh I'm so happy for them, I always thought that Liz liked him,"

"Yeah well she was being a bit obvious there," Kid chuckled slightly as he smiled to his Dad.

"That reminds me, Kid we should be going back soon, we can't leave those two taking care of Patty on their own for too long," Maka stated as she looked to Kid, a little concerned (yes Soul's at the mansion helping Liz take care of Patty at the moment).

"That's true, we need to heading back to the mansion," Kid agreed as he nodded to his girlfriend.

"Right, you two better be going, the students will be coming out of their classes soon," Lord Death stated.

Kid and Maka both nodded to Lord Death, before Maka looked to her Dad, and sighed a little, "Papa I need to go now," she stated as she tried to get out of her father's tight hug.

"Okay, listen you better take care of her alright Reaper boy?" Spirit warned Kid as he let go of Maka.

"I will, I promise," Kid replied with a nod to the Death Scythe, while Maka just smiled to her Dad.

"I love you Papa," Maka stated as she give her Dad a quick hug.

"I love you too, Maka," Spirit replied with a smile, as he kissed her on the forehead lightly.

"Come on Maka," Kid called to Maka as he turned to leave.

"Coming, bye Lord Death," Maka said as she let go of her Dad and ran back to Kid.

"Bye Maka, bye Kiddo," Lord Death waved to the two Meisters cheerfully, while Spirit just stood there, smiling to his daughter.

Kid and Maka left the 'Death Room' after they waved goodbye to their Dads, and were quickly making their way back to the mansion.

…...

"Hey, how did it go?" Liz asked as she greeted Maka and Kid once they had got back to the mansion, while Soul was keeping an eye on Patty in the next room.

"Really well actually, Lord Death was very understanding, and they both congratulated us," Maka answered with a smile to the older twin, while Kid nodded in agreement.

"That's good then," Liz stated happily as she smiled to the two Meisters.

"Where's Soul?" Maka asked as she looked around the room, in search of her weapon.

"He's in the lounge with Patty," Liz replied, before she led Kid and Maka into the lounge (where Soul and Patty were).

Maka suddenly stopped as she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. Maka gasped slightly as she looked to her stomach and rested a hand on it.

"What's wrong Maka?" Kid asked as he noticed that she had stopped walked, and turned to her, looking slightly concerned.

"K-Kid...the baby…" Maka paused slightly as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Liz asked in a worried tone.

Maka shook her head slightly, "its kicking," she stated with a smile to Kid.

"Really?" Kid asked as his eyes widened slightly.

Maka just nodded, before she took Kid's hand and rested it on her stomach gently, "See?" she asked.

Kid smiled as he felt the baby kicking against his hand slightly. Kid slowly closed his eyes as he sensed the baby's soul and realized something almost immediately.

"Maka, it's a girl," Kid stated as he opened his eyes.

"How can you tell?" Maka asked, a little confused now.

"I can tell by sensing her soul," Kid replied as he smiled to Maka.

"Well she's going to be a smart one if she's kicking already," Liz stated, now smiling to Maka.

"Yeah, seems like it," Maka replied as she smiled to Liz, while Kid kissed her forehead lightly.

A minute later the three walked into the lounge and Maka and Kid were greeted by Soul and Patty, before the two Meisters told the other two weapons about what had just happened with the baby.


	14. The perfect name

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

"So how many have we got now then?" Kid asked as he sat up in his bed, while Maka sat beside with a pen and a piece of paper in her hands.

"Umm…4 so far," Maka replied as she counted how many baby girl names were on her piece of paper.

It was early morning at the moment, Maka and Kid hadn't long woken up and since they found out their baby's gender yesterday (which led to them talking about plans for when the baby comes well into the night), they now decided to think of baby girl names, instead of going downstairs for some breakfast.

Kid was sitting up in his bed with the blanket covering his waist downwards, while he was only wearing some plain black pyjama trousers. Maka was sitting beside the Reaper (but was sitting on top of the covers, instead of under them like Kid) only wearing hear underwear, along with one of Kid's black jackets hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Maka, Kid?" the two Meisters heard Liz calling to them as she knocked on the Reaper's bedroom door.

"Come in," Kid called to the girl at the door.

Liz opened the door and was a little surprised to see the couple hardly wearing any clothing, but quickly composed herself, "Are you two coming downstairs for breakfast any time soon?" the older twin asked as she leaned against the door-frame.

"Yeah we'll be down in a minute, sorry," Kid apologised nervously, as he forgot that the sisters were probably waiting for him and Maka to get up and downstairs, before they started to make breakfast.

"Where's Patty?" Maka asked as she smiled to Liz.

"Building a fort out of my clothes in our room," Liz replied as she rolled her eyes slightly, while thinking about her younger sister.

"Shouldn't you be watching her?" Kid asked, while Maka chuckled at Liz's answer.

"No, she's been doing it all morning, and I'm pretty sure she was close to falling asleep when I left her," Liz stated as she sighed with a slight smile, "Anyway what are you two doing?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Thinking of baby names," Maka answered happily.

"Aww, it must a little simpler for you two, since you know its a girl now," Liz stated with a kind smile, "So what have you came up with so far?" she asked, seeming quite interested now.

"Well there's Grace after Kid's mother, Kamiko which is another form of my Mum's name, Belle because that's what my Mama and Papa were going to call me, before they came up with Maka, and then there's Jane," Maka explained all of the names that the two had thought about agreeing on, as she looked at the paper in her hands.

"Why Jane?" Liz asked.

"Well…" Maka paused as she thought for a moment on why they had thought of naming the baby 'Jane', "I don't know really," she stated, wondering what the reason for coming up with that name was.

Suddenly the three heard a familiar voice call to them from downstairs, "SIS WHERE ARE YOU?! SIS?! Liz sighed slightly at hearing her younger sister yelling loudly for her.

"Well, she's not asleep now," Kid commented with a slight chuckle to Liz.

"Whatever you do, don't name her 'Patty' alright? We don't need another one of them in this place," Liz stated, before she left the bedroom, and went to go downstairs to her younger sister.

Maka chuckled slightly at Liz's advice, before she felt a hand gently stroke her hair. She turned and smiled, when she found that the hand belonged to Kid, who was smiling back at her slightly.

Maka moved closer to Kid as she pressed her lips to his, and smiled happily when she felt him kiss her back and wrap his arms around her, while he hugged her tightly.

….

Minutes later Maka, Kid, and the sisters were all downstairs at the dining room table, having their breakfast and talking to one another about certain topics (Maka and Kid are now fully dressed by the way).

"So how come Maka-chan and you didn't come down for breakfast this morning, Kiddo?" Patty asked as she took a big bite out of a piece of toast, while she sat at the far right of the table, with her older sister sitting opposite her, and Maka sitting beside her (along with Kid sitting next to Maka).

"Well because we didn't get much sleep last night since we were up talking about the baby and other things, so we were quite tired this morning and decided to stay in bed a little longer, rather than coming down to get our breakfast right away," Kid explained as he smiled to Patty.

"And Liz told us you were building a clothes fort in your room?" Maka pointed out as she turned to the younger twin.

"I was, but it got dark under there, and I was hungry," Patty stated as she happily downed pretty much all of her morning orange juice in a single gulp.

"Oh yeah, did you two agree on a name in the end?" Liz asked as she changed the subject, and looked to Maka and Kid.

"No, unfortunately," Kid answered with a sigh, while Maka sighed in return as she ate a piece of buttered toast.

"We both thought of quite a few good names, but we just couldn't agree on which one of them would suit best," Maka added as she rested her elbows on the table, and sighed again slightly.

"Why don't you call her 'Dixie'?" Patty suggested with a smile.

"Dixie?"

"Why that name?" Maka and Kid questioned, as they both looked to the younger twin, confused, while she drank the last drops of her orange juice.

"Why not?" Patty replied.

Kid and Maka looked to Liz for an explanation of some sort, behind why Patty had suggested that name.

"It means 'blessed' in Latin," Liz stated (an actual true fact) while she shrugged her shoulders slightly, not really knowing why Patty had said that name.

"Dixie, what do you think Maka?" Kid asked as he thought about the name a little.

"I like it, and we are quite blessed to have her," Maka pointed out with a smile, after she spent a minute thinking about the name.

"Yeah that's true, it suits her well," Kid agreed as he smiled back to Maka.

"I think Dixie would be the perfect name for her," Maka stated as she looked to her slightly swollen stomach, and smiled when she felt the baby start to kick lightly.

"Dixie it is then," Kid nodded as he pecked Maka on her cheek, and made her blush slightly.

"YAY!" Patty cheered, happy that Maka and Kid had chosen the name that she had suggested.

"'Little Dixie', sounds cute," Liz stated as she thought over the name and smiled.

"YAY! I bet she'll look just like Maka-chan," Patty stated happily.

"You think so?" Maka asked with a slight nervously smile to the younger twin.

"No doubt she'll be beautiful, and have the most wonderful smile, just like you then, Maka," Kid added as he kissed his girlfriend on the forehead lightly.

"All I know is that she'll no doubt have your golden shining eyes, that are so easy to get lost in," Maka replied as she smiled to Kid, while blushing again slightly.

'_Well all I know is she's got one hell of a family to be born into. Good luck Dixie,' _Liz thought with a slight sigh, while she smiled to Maka and Kid, before she carried on eating her breakfast.

**...**

**This one is slightly shorter than the others, but the next one should be longer...hopefully. :) **


	15. Liz's Secret

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

"Right then, I'm off. You two will be okay taking care of Patty while I'm gone right?" Liz asked as she was getting ready to leave the mansion.

"Yeah sure," Kid replied with a nod as he and Maka were sitting on the sofa in the lounge, watching T.V together.

"Why? Where are you going Liz?" Maka asked as she looked to the older twin (who was standing in the door-way of the lounge, carrying a bag over her shoulder).

"She's going to spend the night at Soul's," Patty stated with a smirk as she was standing beside her older sister.

"Again? How many nights is that now?" Maka asked as she smiled to her boyfriend.

"It's about 5 by my count," Kid replied with a slight smirk to the older twin.

"It's 11 by my count," Patty stated giggling slightly.

"It hasn't been that many times," Liz stated as she glared to her younger sister slightly.

"Yet," Patty replied with a raised eyebrow to Liz.

"I'm going now," Liz stated as she turned away from her sister and left the lounge, while she was blushing deeply.

"Sis is so easy to play with when it comes to Soul," Patty giggled childishly, once Liz had left the mansion, as the younger twin walked over to Maka and Kid.

"You can say that again," Kid replied as he and Maka smiled to Patty, while she just giggled again happily.

"What do you think they're doing over there?" Maka asked.

"Whatever it is, they sure do it a lot," Kid thought out loud as he wrapped an arm around Maka's shoulders.

"Maybe, they're having sex," Patty suggested casually.

"PATTY?!" Kid and Maka looked to the younger twin in surprise, they were obviously not expecting her to say something like that.

"What?" Patty asked looking confused, not understanding why the other two were so shocked by her saying that.

"You know, that's probably true," Kid stated with a slight sigh.

"Kid?" Maka looked to her boyfriend, even more surprised now.

"I am wrong?" Kid asked with a smile.

"Well…probably not," Maka replied in a low tone as she blushed slightly.

"Why doesn't sis just move in with Soul already?" Patty asked, changing the subject.

"Because she still has you to keep an eye most of the time, Patty," Kid stated as he looked back to the younger twin.

"Then why doesn't Soul move in here?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask her when she comes back," Kid suggested.

"I just might," Patty stated before she walked off into the kitchen, to get herself a drink.

Kid just sighed as he smiled slightly, before Maka leaned on him, and rested her head on his shoulder, while he looked to her slightly.

"Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"How serious do you think Liz and Soul are now?" Maka asked as she sighed slightly.

"Beasts me," Kid shrugged his shoulders, "Why are you worrying about that?" he asked as he pecked Maka on her cheek lightly.

"I'm not 'worrying' about it per say," Maka stated as she leaned more into Kid and sighed again.

"Right," Kid replied as she wrapped his arms around Maka, and hugged her tightly, as he lay a light kiss on her forehead.

"Kid," Maka looked to Kid as she blushed slightly.

Kid just smiled to Maka, before he pressed his lips to her's and smiled when he felt Maka kiss him back. Kid depended their kiss as he pushed his tongue into Maka's mouth, while she wrapped her arms around the Reaper's neck.

"Aww, ~Maka and Kiddo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~," Patty sung childishly as she walked back into the lounge and saw the two Meisters kissing.

"Very funny, Patty," Kid commented as he looked to the younger twin with a slight smile, once Maka and his lip's had parted, while Maka just chuckled slightly and smiled to Patty.

…...

The next morning Kid was in the kitchen, busy making some breakfast for him and Maka, while the young Scythe Meister was sitting on a sofa in the lounge, watching some scary film on the T.V.

Maka was dressed in her pyjama pants and one of Kid's t-shirts, along with a fluffy white blanket, tightly draped around her shoulders, as she watched the screen go pitch black for a minute.

Liz had come back from Soul's late last night without anyone knowing, and now walked into the lounge, and up to Maka (she also wasn't able to sleep after she came back to the mansion).

Maka leaned forward slightly as she was waiting for something to try and jump-scare her, while she tightly held onto the blanket, making her knuckles turn pale in the process.

"Maka?"

"AHH!" Maka jumped slightly as she heard someone call her name, while she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Maka looked to the person that had made her jump and sighed slightly, when she realised it was only Liz (who had also jumped slightly, after hearing the other girl scream).

"Liz, you gave me a fright there," Maka stated as she turned off the T.V with the remote control, before she smiled to Liz slightly.

"Sorry," Liz apologized as she smiled nervously to the other girl.

"It's alright, is Patty still in bed?" Maka asked as she let go of the blanket, and patted the place beside her, signalling for the other girl to sit next to her on the sofa.

"No, apparently she had a bad dream of some sort, and now she won't come out from under my bed," Liz explained with a slight sigh as she thought about her younger sister, and sat down next to Maka on the sofa.

Maka just chuckled slightly while she could picture Patty falling asleep, while she was hiding under Liz's bed, "How did last night go with Soul?" she asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Well you see…" Liz paused slightly as she sighed a little, "Something…happened between us last night," Liz confessed.

"What? You two didn't have a fight or something right?" Maka asked, a looking a little concerned now.

"Oh no, it was nothing like that, it's just…" Liz paused again as she slightly turned away from Maka, while she sighed again.

"Liz?" Maka looked worried as she wondered why the weapon was hesitating so much, "Just tell me what's wrong," she reassured the other girl with a caring smile.

"I'm…pregnant," Liz finally confessed, as she turned back to Maka with a nervous look on her face.

Maka was surprised and speechless at first as she looked to Liz, "A-are you sure?" she asked, finding her voice.

"Soul and I went to the Doctor yesterday, after we found out that I just couldn't keep any food down, and he told us that I was about three weeks pregnant," Liz explained as she nodded slightly in reply to Maka's question.

"So why aren't you with Soul right now?" Maka asked.

"Soul wouldn't talk to me after we came back from the Doctors, and I felt like he probably needed to be alone for a while, so I left late last night and came back here, but I didn't get any sleep since I was thinking about the baby, and Soul all night," Liz stated.

"You should go and see him," Liz and Maka heard a familiar voice, as they both turned to who it belonged to, and sighed when they saw Kid walk out of the kitchen, and smile to them slightly.

"Kid?" Liz looked to her Meister, questionably, while he walked up to the two girls.

"The baby is his after all right?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, of course it is,"

"Then you should be with him working this out, not us," Kid stated.

"I know, but-"

"Let's have some breakfast first, then we go and see him together, alright?" Kid suggested as he cut his weapon off and rested a caring hand on her shoulder.

"O-okay," Liz nodded slightly, while Maka smiled to Kid.

"Good," Kid nodded back as he turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Wait Kid!" Liz called to the Reaper as she made him stop in his tracks, as he looked back to her slightly, "Thanks," she smiled slightly to her Meister.

"You're welcome," Kid replied with a returned smile, before he went back into the kitchen, to finish making his and the girls' breakfast, while Maka and Liz started talking to each other casually, as they waited for their breakfast to be ready.


	16. A Plan for Success

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

"Are you sure this will work Maka?" Liz asked as her and Maka were standing at Soul's apartment front door, while Kid was back at the mansion, keeping an eye on Patty.

"Of course, listen Liz you just stand back and let me talk to him alright?" Maka stated as she smiled slightly to the weapon.

"But it's not like I'm mad at him for what happened between us last night or anything-

"Liz, Liz, there's no need to worry, Soul is my weapon after all, and I will take care of everything for you, alright?" Maka explained as she cut the other girl off and silenced her with one finger to the older twin's lips.

Liz just nodded reluctantly as she sighed slightly, before Maka smiled to her again and knocked on the front door, and waited for an answer.

"Hello…" Soul paused as his eyes widened when he looked at Liz.

"Liz, thank goodness, where did you go last night? I thought something terrible had happened to you," the Death Scythe cried as he wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend and hugged her.

"Sorry Soul, I thought you might need a little alone time to think, so I left and went back to the mansion late last night," Liz explained as she apologised for leaving Soul last night, without giving him any kind of explanation why.

"It's alright, I'm just happy that you're okay," Soul stated as she smiled to Liz and kissed her lightly on her forehead, while she smiled back to him.

Maka was a little surprised to see her weapon act like this while he was in front of her (although Soul didn't really notice his Meister standing there), but she sighed slightly after a minute and smiled to the two hugging weapons, before she cleared her throat and was able to catch their attention.

"Oh, hi Maka, I err…didn't know you were there," Soul apologized sheepishly, as he smiled nervously to his Meister and let go of Liz.

"Soul, can I talk to you for a moment, alone," Maka asked in quite a stern voice.

"Err…sure, come in," Soul replied with a slight sigh as he invited the two girls inside, and went into the kitchen with his Meister, while Liz sat on the sofa in the lounge quietly.

"What is wrong with you?" Maka asked as she smacked her weapon upside the head with a random book.

"OW! What was that for?" Soul groaned as he rubbed his now sore head.

"How could you not talk to her after you two had just find out that she was pregnant?" Maka asked as she held the book up to her ear, ready to hit the Death Scythe over the head with it again (if need be).

"She told you?" Soul asked, a little surprised.

"Of course she did, that's why I came round here with her, to talk some sense into you," Maka stated as she raised her voice to the point where she was almost yelling at Soul.

"Listen last night I…I'm not sure what came over me," Soul stated with a slight sigh as he looked to his Meister nervously, before he carried on talking.

"After we found out the news, I was speechless, and when we got back from the Doctor's, heck I couldn't even think, no matter try and say something. I thought we had been careful, yeah we have been spending quite a few nights together, but we've only ever slept together once or twice, not only that be we always made sure to use protection. It just came as such a shock to me that I didn't know what to say," Soul explained as he sighed again slightly.

"Soul protection doesn't always work,"

"I know, It's just…I never pictured us having a child like this," Soul sighed again as he looked away from his Meister.

"Soul, I know this is hard, but it's hard for Liz as well," Maka stated as she sighed slightly, and let her guard down.

Soul looked back to his Meister with wide eyes, as he could feel slight tears welling up in his eyes.

"You really can't just leave her thinking like she's alone in this," Maka added as she smiled slightly to her weapon.

"She's scared and confused, just like you are. Please Soul, don't make her go through all this without you by her side," Maka paused for a minute as she took a deep breath.

"Soul, do you want this baby?" Maka asked as she clearly was very serious about this question.

Soul stood still for a moment as he just looked at his Meister, lost in thought as he tried to find the right answer to give Maka.

"Yes," the Death Scythe finally answered with a confident nod to his Meister.

"Then go tell her that, you idiot," Maka replied to her weapon with a smile as she patted him on the shoulder lightly, before Soul smiled back to her and nodded slightly.

Soul walked into the lounge a minute later, and took a deep breath as he looked to Liz, while she just gazed up at him with a wondering look on her face.

"Liz I'm sorry-

"You don't have to apologise Soul-

"Let me finish," Soul stopped Liz from cutting him off, as he interrupted her and looked to her with a serious look in his eyes.

Liz nodded slightly as she sat quietly on the sofa, waiting for Soul to finish what he was saying earlier.

Soul sighed slightly before he started talking again, "Liz I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me last night, I should have been there for you to talk to. I know this is scary and confusing for you as well as me. And I should've realized sooner that I was making you feel alone, by not talking to you after we heard about the news," Soul paused slightly as he waited for Liz to reply to, but instead she just sat there looking at him still, waiting for him to carry on talking.

"Liz, I love you with all my heart, and I want this baby more than I've wanted anything else in my life, I want to be by your side through all this, no matter what. I what to raise this baby with you, so do you want the same?" Soul asked as he smiled slightly to his girlfriend.

Liz sat looking up at Soul, speechless for a moment as she didn't move a muscle, or say a single word. As she looked like she was thinking for a moment.

"Yes," she finally answered as she smiled back to Soul happily.

Liz stood up from the sofa as she smiled to Soul, while he smiled back at her as he wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly.

Liz hugged her boyfriend back as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked to the doorway of the kitchen, she smiled as she saw Maka standing there, leaning against the door-frame as she smiled back to Liz.

"Thanks for talking some sense into me, Maka," Soul said as he looked to his Meister with a smile.

"You're welcome, Soul," Maka replied as she smiled back at him, before he hugged Liz tighter to him, while the older twin giggled slightly.

Liz looked to Maka as she smiled and mouthed a 'Thank You' to her. Maka just nodded slightly as she smiled back to the twin.

Soul pulled away from Liz slightly as he stroked her cheek lightly and gazed into her eyes, while Liz smiled back up at him. Soul pressed his lips to Liz's and smiled when he felt his girlfriend kiss him back, while Maka just smiled and nodded slightly, satisfied that her and Kid's plan had worked successfully.

**...**

**Another kinda short chapter again, sorry guys, but something REALLY interesting is happening in the next one, so look forward to it :D :D **


	17. An Unexpected Arrival

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

Late the next night Maka ended up waking with a sudden start as a sharp pain shot through her swollen stomach.

"AHH! Maka cried as the pain started to worsen.

Kid, hearing his girlfriend's cry, quickly awoke and turned to Maka, while she sat up in the bed, tightly clutching onto her swollen stomach.

"Maka, what's wrong?" he asked as he looked to Maka with a concerned look on his face, while Maka clenched her teeth together tightly and shut her eyes for a moment, as she tried to tolerate the unbearable pain that was in her lower abdomen right now, while she sat hunched over slightly, and shaking somewhat.

"Maka," Kid tried to get his distressed girlfriend's attention, as he shook her shoulder slightly, while he sat up in the bed.

"T-the…b-baby…" Maka whispered slightly in-between heavy breaths and slight cries of pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Kid asked, in a worried tone.

"I-I don't know-AHH! It hurts…"Maka replied as she cried as the pain worsened again.

"Alright, come here," Kid said calmly as he moved closer to Maka.

Maka didn't move a muscle as she felt paralyzed with the pain now. Kid sighed slightly as he turned Maka so that she was now facing him, before he gently lifted up her light pink vest (which she was wearing for bed), and rested both hands on Maka's swollen stomach. Kid closed his eyes as he began trying to sense Dixie's soul.

Maka clenched the bedsheets tightly as she tried her best to bear with the pain, while Kid took a deep breath, as he was still trying to see what was wrong with their unborn daughter.

Kid's eyes widened slightly as he opened them and gasped, while he looked back to Maka with a worried look in his eye.

"W-what is it…Kid?" Maka asked as she tried to slow her heavy breathing down, while the pain in her stomach worsened yet again.

"We need to go to the hospital," Kid stated with a serious tone.

"Why? W-what's wrong?" Maka asked as she looked to her boyfriend, with a worried look in her eye now.

"You're going into labour," Kid simply replied as he tried to keep Maka in a somewhat calm state.

"W-WHAT NOW? But I'm just barely 7 months along," Maka thought out loud as her voice sounded somewhat panicked.

"Yeah, but Reaper babies can often be born two or even three months early, depending on how young the mother is," Kid explained.

"Why didn't you tell me something like that earlier?" Maka asked as she raised her voice slightly at Kid.

"I didn't think it would be a problem since it's said to only happen to male Reapers, and Dixie is a girl, although the fact that she's half human might be the cause," Kid thought out loud as he trailed off slightly.

"B-but she can't be born yet-AHHH!" Maka cried out again (but louder this time) as she felt like her insides were being violently ripped apart.

"Maka, listen to me, you need to try and stay calm. Reaper's can sense souls much better than humans, and female Reapers are even better at it. They're super sensitive to emotions as well, so right now Dixie's soul is going into a state of panic, since she can sense your stressed feelings," Kid explained as he gently rested his hands on Maka's shoulders and tried his best to keep her from panicking more than she already was.

Maka just nodded as she tried to slow her heavy breathing down again and closed her eyes, while she calmed down a little, and could feel her pain subside slightly for a moment, but a second later she cried out again as the pain worsened.

Kid sighed slightly as he rubbed Maka's back, and kissed on her forehead lightly, before Maka gasped slightly and lunged her head forward and cried out loudly again, as her water's suddenly broke, and she covered her lips with one hand, before she started to cough up blood.

"What's with all the noise? You do know that Patty and I are trying to sleep downstairs right?" Liz asked as she showed up at the bedroom door, with her hair out of place, and her eyes blood-shot red from the lack of sleep.

"Ahh good you're up Liz, could you by any chance call an ambulance please?" Kid asked as he looked to his tired weapon while he tightly held onto Maka.

Maka was able to stop coming up with blood but was still cough quite a bit, as her free hand was almost ripping the bedsheets, as she tightly clenched onto them, feeling her nails digging into her palm painfully.

"Umm…what's wrong with Maka?" Liz asked as she looked to the Scythe Meister with a concerned look on her face.

"She's in labour," Kid answered.

"L-LABOUR? But she's not even 9 months along yet,"

"I know, listen there's no time to explain right now, just call an ambulance alright!" Kid commanded as he raised his voice slightly, while he looked to his weapon with a serious look on his face.

"Right," Liz replied with a nod, before she went to go and call an ambulance.

"Don't worry Maka, we're going to get you some help alright?" Kid stated as he looked to his girlfriend with a smile.

Maka just smiled and nodded weekly, as she was able to stop coughing for a moment, while she clutched onto her swollen stomach tightly again, as the pain began to worsen yet again.

**...**

**Yes I'm a day late, but I was quite busy yesterday and just had no time to type anything, also I know this was another short chapter (but it was interesting like I said right?), but the next one should be much longer...hopefully :) **

**Sorry for being a day late, and for two short chapters in a row by the way. **


	18. Dixie Grace Albarn

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

Almost an hour later after a rushed ambulance ride, Maka and Kid were settled into a small delivery room in the maternity ward at the hospital, while they waited for a Doctor to come and see them.

"How are you feeling now?" Kid asked Maka as he was sitting in an armchair beside the hospital bed (which Maka was sitting up in at the moment).

"It still hurts quite a bit, but I think I can bear with it for now. Plus I think she's calmed down a little," Maka stated as she smiled weakly to Kid, while he looked to her with a worried look on his face.

"That's good," Kid sighed with relief as he smiled back to Maka slightly.

There was a short silence between the two for a few moments, before Maka sighed slightly and broke it,

"Kid, is everything going to be okay?" she asked as she seemed worried.

"Of course Maka," Kid answered with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Everything will be fine, alright?" Kid stated as he moved closer to Maka, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay," Maka replied with a slight nod as she sighed again, before she clenched her teeth together at the pain that was still coursing through her lower abdomen.

Suddenly the pain worsened again as Maka's eyes widened slightly, and she gasped, before she wrapped both of her arms tightly around her swollen stomach and sat hunched over, while she was shaking slightly.

Kid looked worried as he looked to his girlfriend, _'Where is that Doctor?'_ he questioned as he looked to the delivery room door, hoping that the Doctor would walk through it soon.

Kid's attention was brought back on to Maka as she let out a loud cry,

"AHHH!" Maka practically screamed as she shut her eyes tight, and bit her lip, trying to bear with the intense pain that she was in right now. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she gasped again and covered her lips with one hand, while the other one was still clutched around her swollen stomach.

A second later Maka's hand was soaked in crimson red blood, as it was practically pouring out of her mouth, while she coughed more and more of it up. The blood streamed down Maka's arm and started to stain the white hospital bedsheets as it seemed like it wouldn't stop (like it did before). Maka felt like throwing up, but all that came up was more blood as the Scythe Meister's breathing quickened.

Kid quickly called for the Nurse as he looked to his coughing girlfriend with a scared look in his eyes. The Nurse quickly came into the room, took one look at Maka, turned and literally ran to go and get the Doctor.

However when the Nurse came back with the Doctor a minute later, Maka had collapsed from all the coughing and blood loss and her breathing had slowed down to a dangerously low level (almost to the point where it seemed like her heart was also slowing down, and skipping slight beats).

Kid could do nothing but watch as Maka was soon rushed into theatre by two Doctors and a load of Nurses, while he was made to wait in the waiting room, worrying about what was going to happen to his girlfriend and his unborn daughter.

Kid couldn't sit still as he kept fidgeting in his chair, would keep standing up, pace for a few seconds, and then sit back down again. He was beginning to get a few stares from the other people in the waiting room with him. But he really wasn't taking any notice of them, he was much more worried about Maka at the moment, wondering if she was okay, constantly asking the Nurse's if he could go and see her yet (their answer was always a 'no sorry' or a 'no, not yet I'm afraid'). Kid hated all this waiting, it was killing him, both emotionally and mentally.

It felt like it was hours before a Nurse called to Kid, and led him out of the waiting room and into the hallway.

"How is Maka? Is she alright? Why was she coughing up blood? What about the baby? Please tell me that-

"Calm down Mister Death," the Nurse cut off Kid as she rested a hand on his shoulder, and tried to calm him down a little, "Your girlfriend is fine," the Nurse added with a smile.

"Really?" Kid asked as he looked to the Nurse with wide eyes.

"Yes a small blood vessel had burst near her womb which was the cause of her coughing up all that blood, but it's fixed and she's fine now," the Nurse explained reassuring Kid that everything was okay with Maka.

"Thank goodness," Kid sighed with relief as he calmed down a little, "What about the baby?" he asked as his worried tone returned.

The Nurse went silent for a minute, before she sighed a little, "I think you should come with me," she stated, before she led Kid into 'Intensive care'.

Kid looked around the intensive care unit and sighed slightly, as he remembered being here not too long ago, because his drained soul had been rejecting his body (he's fully recovered and doesn't have to keep healing himself now btw).

The Nurse and Kid stayed silent as they walked through the hallways of Intensive care, as Kid looked around, wondering when he would see Maka. They passed lots of rooms, some were empty, some had people in them, some had open doors, and some doors were closed. Kid remembered that his door was closed when he was here.

Soon the Nurse and Kid came and stopped at a closed door at the end of the hallway, "This is Miss Albarn's room, you can go in if you like," the Nurse stated as she smiled to Kid.

Kid nodded as he took a deep breath, before he opened the door and walked into the room. He gasped slightly as his eyes widened when he saw Maka sitting up in the hospital bed, not coughing up blood, not breathing heavily, not in intense pain, but sitting up smiling, while looking a little tired.

"Kid," Maka smiled to Kid happily as she turned to him. Kid could feel slight tears welling up in his eyes, as he sighed with relief again.

"Maka," Kid walked up to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly. Maka hugged him back as she chuckled slightly at him being so worried about her.

"Sorry I scared you," Maka whispered as she wiped Kid's tearful eyes.

"It's okay, you're fine now right?" Kid stated as he smiled back to Maka. Maka replied to him with a nod, before he kissed her on her forehead lightly, "What about Dixie? She alright?" Kid asked.

Maka's smile instantly formed into a slight frown as she turned away from Kid, before the Doctor called to him and caught his attention.

"Mister Death, I think there's someone you should meet," the Doctor stated with a smile, before a Nurse came up to Kid and handed him a sleeping newborn, which was wrapped in a soft, white blanket.

The little baby had jet black hair just like Kid (but there were no white lines like there are on Kid's hair), but she had a face that was the spitting image of Maka.

Kid looked to the baby girl in his arms and smiled as tears welled up in his eyes again.

"I had to have her be a caesarean section, but she was well and didn't even cry when she came out," Maka explained as she smiled to Kid, as he looked to her slightly.

"She's perfect," Kid stated as he smiled and looked back to the sleeping newborn in his arms.

"Yeah," Maka agreed as she smiled while she looked to her sleeping daughter, "But she's so small," Maka stated.

"I wouldn't worry, Reaper babies are known to be quite small when they're first born," Kid replied as he stroked his daughter's cheek lightly.

Little Dixie stirred in her sleep, before she whimpered slightly and opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times, before she stopped and looked up to her Father.

"Hello little Dixie," Kid said as he smiled and kissed Dixie on her forehead lightly. Dixie's golden eyes (which were just like her Father's) looked to Kid as she grabbed hold of his index finger, and held on to it tightly, while she sucked on her tiny knuckles.

"Hey how come she doesn't have those white lines on her hair, don't all Reaper's have them?" Maka asked as Kid sat down on the armchair that was beside Maka's bed.

"She won't get them till later, I got mine around the age of 1," Kid replied as he looked to Maka and smiled.

"She's got your eyes Kid," Maka stated with a smile as she moved closer to Kid, and stroked Dixie's short, black hair.

"Yeah, but she looks a lot like you Maka," Kid pointed out.

"You think so?" Maka asked as she raised her eyebrow to Kid slightly.

Kid just nodded in reply, before he cupped Maka's cheek and kissed her lightly, making her blush slightly, "I love you Maka," the Reaper whispered with a smile.

"I love you too Kid," Maka replied as she smiled back to Kid and pecked him on the cheek, before they both looked back to their little daughter, and smiled to her happily.

Dixie just gazed back up at her parents with wondering eyes as she tightened her grip on her Father's finger and yawned slightly. And before long she was sound asleep again.


	19. Lord Death The Kid

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

The next day, Maka and Dixie were healthy enough to be moved out of 'Intensive Care' and back onto the 'Maternity Ward' along with all the other new Mothers.

Kid was able to stay overnight, since he didn't want to leave Maka's side, just in case something happened while he was not around. And so in the morning both he and Maka were awoken to the loud cries of their newborn daughter.

"We'll she's up," Kid stated as he stood up from the armchair that he had slept on last night, and walked over to Dixie's small bed, that was beside Maka's.

"Hey baby girl what are you crying about so early for?" Kid picked his daughter up out of her bed and held her in his arms, while Dixie calmed down a little, happy that her Father had picked her up.

"She's probably hungry Kid," Maka stated as she sat up in her hospital bed, and smiled to her boyfriend.

"Right, of course," Kid smiled nervously as he looked to his girlfriend, before he passed Dixie to her Mother.

Maka just chuckled slightly as she smiled to Kid again, before she held Dixie up to her chest and cuddled her, while Dixie lay silent, now happy that she was in her Mother's caring arms.

"So you slept well, I hope last night?" Kid asked as he smiled back to his girlfriend.

"I guess, but I'll warn you, these hospital beds aren't all that combatable," Maka stated before she loosened her hospital gown (which she had been given to wear last night) and pulled it down just past her chest, in order for her to feed Dixie some much needed breakfast.

"They've gotta be better than an armchair right?" Kid asked as he chuckled slightly, while he went and sat back down in the armchair beside Maka's bed.

"Well I don't know, maybe we can switch tonight?" Maka joked as she just smirked to Kid.

"I don't think the hospital staff would agree with that," Kid replied, before he cupped Maka's cheek and kissed her on her forehead, while she smiled down at their newborn daughter, who was happily drinking her Mother's milk.

Kid smiled at Dixie as he stroked her short, black hair lightly and sighed slightly, before he kissed Maka and left to go and see what kind of breakfast he could get at the hospital café, while he left Maka to finish feeding Dixie, and then have some breakfast for herself.

….

Later soon after visiting hours had started the gang had all heard from Kid that Maka was fine now, and that Dixie had been born late last night, and so they had all decided to come and meet the little newborn, and see how Maka was doing.

"Which bed did the Nurse say she was in again?" Liz asked as she looked to Tsubaki.

"Are we even in the right room?" Soul asked as he looked around the room and saw lots of new Mothers and Fathers, but none of them were Maka or Kid.

Tsubaki smiled when she came to the bed at the far left and saw the exact new parents that the gang were looking for.

"Hey guys, they're over here," Tsubaki called to the others, before she smiled to Kid, who was sitting in the armchair, holding Dixie in his arms, while Maka was laying in the hospital bed beside him, feeling a little sleepy, but smiled to Tsubaki anyway.

"Hey here they are," Black Star announced a little too loudly, as he and the others all walked over to where Tsubaki was.

"Hey guys," Maka greeted the gang as she happily smiled to them all.

"Hey, you tired?" Liz asked with a smile to Maka.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Maka joked as she sighed slightly, while Kid just chuckled slightly when she looked to him.

"Is that Dixie-chan?" Patty asked as she pointed to the newborn in Kid arms.

"Yeah come and see her," Kid replied as he guested for the younger twin to come closer to him, in order for her to see Dixie better.

"Aww she's so cute," Patty stated as she smiled to the little newborn, while Dixie just lay in her Father's arms, looking up at Patty with wondering eyes.

"Hey how come she doesn't have those white lines in her hair?" Black Star asked as he looked to the newborn laying in her Father's arms.

"She'll get them later, all Reaper's have them, even if they are half-human, she'll just get them when she's older. After all I didn't get mine till I was around a year old," Kid explained as he smiled to his daughter, while Dixie looked back up at him, wondering who all these other people were.

"Hi Dixie-chan, I'm your auntie Patty. It's great to finally meet you," Patty stated as she smiled to Dixie and stroked her cheek with one finger.

Dixie just stared at the younger twin with a wondering look, before she grabbed hold of Patty's finger and held it tightly.

"Sis look, look, she holding my finger," Patty called to her older sister happily.

"Aww she's adorable," Liz smiled as she looked to Dixie, as her and Patty started to fuss over the newborn's cuteness.

"You want to hold her?" Kid asked as he smiled to Liz.

"Can I?" Liz asked as she looked to her Meister, with hope-filled eyes.

"Sure," Kid nodded, before he stood up out of the armchair, and handed his daughter to Liz.

Liz's eyes started to fill up with tears as she looked to Dixie's innocent little features, and smiled. Dixie just gazed up at Liz as her big shining golden eyes blinked slowly, while she lay wondering who this person holding her was.

"She looks just like you Maka," Liz stated as she stroked the newborn's short, black hair.

"Kid said the same thing," Maka stated with a smile back to the older twin.

"It's true though, she's the spitting image of you Maka," Kid stated with a smile to his girlfriend.

"Yeah but with your eyes and hair," Maka pointed out with a slight smirk back to her boyfriend.

"So, have you decided what you're going to call her yet?" Liz asked, changing the subject a little.

"Sis, they've already named her Dixie, don't you remember?" Patty asked as she looked to her older sister like she was crazy.

"I meant what's her full name, Patty," Liz stated as she smiled to her younger sister slightly.

"Oh, right," Patty replied nervously.

"We decided to name her after Kid's late Mother, so her name's, Dixie Grace Albarn," Maka explained as she looked to her daughter and smiled for a minute.

"Kid had a Mum?" Black Star asked, a little surprised.

"Of course I did," Kid answered and smirked as the other Meister's reaction made him chuckle a little.

"What happened to her?" Soul asked, now seeming interested in the topic of the Reaper's Mother.

"She was killed by the Kishin not long after I was born," Kid explained.

"Aww I'm sorry mate," Soul said, sounding very sympathetic towards the Reaper now.

"It's alright, it happened a long time ago, there's no point in feeling sorry for me about it now," Kid stated with a gentle smile to Soul.

"I-I wasn't," Soul said as he turned away from Kid slightly.

Kid and Maka just chuckled slightly at Soul showing his rare caring side.

"Hey Soul just think, soon you and Sis will be holding your little baby like this," Patty spoke up as she smiled to the Death Scythe.

Soul looked to Patty for a moment before he smiled slightly, "Yeah that's true," he replied as he nodded to the younger twin, before he looked and smiled to Liz holding Dixie, in-versioning her holding their baby, while everyone else just looked to little Dixie with smiles on their faces.

Just then they all heard a familiar voice come from somewhere,

"No not that one, ah congratulations, do you know where a Miss Maka Albarn is?" Kid's eyes widened as he heard the voice and followed to where it had come from.

Kid gasped slightly as he saw a smartly dressed man that looked exactly like him (expect for the man's glowing green eyes), and immediately recognised the man and spoke.

"Father? What are you doing here, and why are you out of your mask and everything?" Kid asked as he looked to his Dad surprised to see him here.

"Ahh Kiddo, there you are, Death Scythe and I came to see you and Maka," Lord Death stated as he looked to his son with a smile.

"And we also came to meet our little grand-daughter," Spirit added as he showed up behind Lord Death.

"Maka's in that bed, Liz is holding Dixie right now," Kid stated as he pointed to the bed that Maka was laying in.

Spirit went to where Kid had pointed to, and smiled when he saw his daughter laying in her hospital bed, "Hey Maka," he greeted her happily.

"Hi Papa," Maka greeted back happily as she smiled back to her Dad.

"Is this Dixie?" Spirit asked as he looked to the newborn laying in Liz arms (who was standing beside Maka's bed).

"Yeah, do you want to hold her?" Liz asked as she smiled to the Death Scythe.

"Can I, Really?" Spirit asked as he looked to his daughter.

"Of course, she's your grand-daughter after all," Maka replied with a nod.

Liz lay Dixie in Spirits arms, while slight tears started to run down his cheeks, as little Dixie just stared back up at him with those big golden glowing eyes of her's.

"She so small, and she looks so much like her Mother," Spirit stated as he wiped his tears away, while he smiled to the little newborn in his arms.

"Everyone is saying that now," Maka stated as her Dad came closer to her, before he lay a light kiss on her forehead, while Maka just smiled to him happily.

"Can I see little Dixie as well?" Lord Death asked as he and Kid walked over to Maka's bed.

"Wow Kid I didn't know you had a twin," Black Star stated as everyone looked to Lord Death, "Although he looks like he's much older than you," Black Star added as he seemed confused for a minute.

"That's because he's not my twin," Kid stated as he slightly rolled his eyes at Black Star.

"Then who is he?" Soul asked, also seeming confused.

"He's Lord Death silly," Patty stated as she looked to Soul with a smile.

"WHAT? This is Lord Death?" Soul asked, surprised, while Black Star and Tsubaki seemed just as surprised by this.

Lord Death just nodded in reply with a smile to everyone.

"But how? I mean bar the green eyes, he looks just like Kid," Soul asked as he looked to Kid for an explanation of some sort.

"This is my Father, just with his mask, cloak, and everything off," Kid stated.

"Hello everyone, sorry that you didn't recognise me, but I didn't think they would let me see you if I was wearing my mask and everything," lord Death stated as he greeted everyone in his normal cheery voice.

"So this is what you look like under that outfit," Soul questioned.

Lord Death just nodded simply to Soul.

"Wow, you like just like Kid, well bar your eyes," Black Star thought out loud.

"Yes that's what Liz and Patty said when I first showed them what I really look like as well," Lord Death stated with a slight chuckle, before he looked to Spirit and smiled when he saw Dixie laying in his arms.

"You can hold her if you want," Kid stated as he noticed that his Father was looking to Dixie.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-

"Lord Death, she's your grand-daughter as well don't forget," Spirit stated as he walked over to Lord Death and smiled to him.

Lord Death looked to his son again, before Kid just nodded to him slightly, and Spirit handed Dixie to Lord Death while she was starting to get tired from being passed around like this, and yawned slightly, while she looked up at Lord Death.

"Hello there little Dixie, I'm your grandad," Lord Death stated as he smiled to the newborn.

"And I'm your other grandad," Spirit chimed in, before he stroked Dixie's cheek.

"Alright you've seen her, now what are you really here for?" Kid asked as he looked to his Dad suspiciously.

"You know me all too well Kiddo," Lord Death stated as he handed Dixie to Kid, while Kid held his daughter over his shoulder, as she was slowly falling to sleep.

Kid and everyone else looked to Lord Death, as they all waited for him to answer Kid's question.

"Listen Kid, I can't stay here anymore, I have to go back to the Grim Reaper realm," Lord Death stated.

"What? You're leaving?" Kid asked while he and everyone else (bar Spirit) looked to Lord Death, surprised.

"But wait, I thought Lord Death couldn't leave Death City," Black Star stated, seeming confused.

"I can't because my soul is bound to it, protecting it. But if I unbound my soul from it and leave the city for Kiddo to protect, then I can leave," Lord Death explained as he smiled to Black Star for a minute, before he turned back to his son.

"But Father, I can't protect the city, aren't I too young?" Kid asked as he looked to his Father.

"Listen son, when Liz told Death Scythe and I about Dixie being born I knew it was my time to leave this city in your capable hands. You've got your own family now, and I know you can protect this city and all the people in it," Lord Death stated as he moved closer to his son and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"So what are you saying?" Kid asked as he already knew what his Dad was going to say to him next, while he could feel slight tears welling up in his eyes.

"I was wondering if you could become the new 'Lord Death' and take care of this city for me. Could you do that?" Lord Death asked as he smiled to his son.

Kid hesitated for a minute, as he looked to Maka for a moment. Maka just nodded to Kid with a smile, while Liz and Patty stood beside her smiling to him as well. Kid nodded back to Maka and his weapon's, before he turned back to his Dad, and replied to him with a nod, before he started to cry.

Lord Death just smiled as he moved closer to Kid and hugged him, "Will you come back?" Kid asked, between slight sobs.

"Of course," Lord Death answered as he ruffled his son's hair.

"I'll miss you," Kid stated as he wiped his eyes with his free arm (while he was still holding Dixie with the other).

"I'll miss you too, Kiddo," Lord Death replied.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise," Kid stated as he smiled to his Dad slightly.

"That's alright, besides I don't think you really need to anymore," Lord Death stated before he turned away from his son for a moment.

"Well goodbye than everyone, I'll see you all soon," Lord Death stated, while the other's all waved to him while they say 'goodbye 'to him, "Goodbye Kid," he said as he looked back to Kid again.

"Goodbye, Father," Kid replied with a slight wave as Lord Death turned and began to walk away from Maka's hospital bed.

Everyone watched him go, while he waked slowly and then stopped when he heard Kid call out to him suddenly, "Wait, Father," Kid called to his Dad, as Lord Death stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Kiddo?" Lord Death asked, wondering why Kid had stopped him all of a sudden, as he turned and looked to his son again.

"Do you know what middle name we decided to call Dixie?" Kid asked.

Lord Death just looked to Kid, confused for a minute.

"Her middle name is 'Grace', after Mother," Kid stated with a smile.

Lord Death looked to his son, surprised for a minute, before he nodded slightly, "She would've been so proud of you Kiddo," Lord Death replied with a smile to Kid, before Kid nodded back to him, and turned and carried on walking. He was soon out of the room and was leaving the maternity ward a minute later.

"Kid what promise were you talking about just then?" Maka asked as she seemed a little concerned while she looked to Kid.

"When I was younger I promised my Father, that I wouldn't fall in love with a human, because I knew he didn't want me to go through the same thing he did with my Mother," kid explained as he turned and smiled to Maka.

"Well, don't worry after all I won't be going anywhere, anytime soon," Maka stated with a smile as Kid walked up to her.

"I know," Kid replied as he handed Dixie (who was now sleeping soundly) back to Maka, before he kissed his girlfriend on her forehead lightly.

"Do you really think he'll be back soon Kiddo?" Patty asked as everyone looked to Kid, a little worried for the Reaper.

"Yeah, he'll come back, I know it," Kid replied with a smile to the younger twin, as everyone now smiled back to the Reaper happily

"Wait so if you're the new 'Lord Death' now does that mean that you'll be head of the D.W.M.A now?" Black Star asked.

Kid looked to Black Star for a minute, before he turned to Spirit. Spirit just nodded to him with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it does," Kid replied with a smile as he glanced to Black Star, before he looked back to Maka and kissed her on her cheek lightly, while she just smiled back to him happily.

**...**

**Wow this one was longer than I first thought it was going to be (and it feels like it was a little rushed), but I'm happy with it anyway. :D **

**(Sorry if it does seem rushed in parts btw). **


	20. Welcome Home

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

**This story will jump at times, so that everything moves along fairly quickly, but don't worry nothing important will be left out, I promise. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

"We're home!" Kid called out as he walked into the mansion's entrance hall, closely followed by Maka, who was carrying Dixie in her arms, while Dixie was whimpering slightly, wanting to be held by her Father instead.

"Ahh, it feels good to be back in my old mansion again," Kid sighed as he was happy to finally be back home, after having to stay at the hospital for about three weeks with Maka and Dixie, while he deeply breathed in the air of his home that he had come to love through the years.

"Kid, could you hold Dixie, clearly she wants you instead of me right now?" Maka asked as she smiled to her whimpering daughter slightly, while Dixie was close to bursting into loud cries.

"Aww what's wrong baby girl?" Kid asked the little infant, as he took her from Maka and cuddled her close to him. Dixie happily gave a little smile and stopped whimpering, now much happier that she was being held by her Father.

"She really is quite the Daddy's girl," Maka thought out loud, as she smiled to her boyfriend and daughter.

HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Maka and Kid heard a familiar cheery voice call out, before Patty came running over to them happily, with her older sister following close behind her.

"See sis I told you I heard them," Patty stated proudly, before she turned to Dixie and started to play a game of 'Peek-a-boo' with the little infant.

"Yeah, yeah," Liz nodded with a smile as she greeted Maka and Kid back home.

"Hey can I show sis what I taught Dixie-chan?" Patty asked as she looked to her Meister.

"Sure, but don't tire her out too much alright? She needs to be fed soon," Kid stated, before she handed his daughter to the younger twin.

"Got it!" Patty replied, before she carried Dixie into the lounge, and lied her down on her stomach on the rug, while she sat down beside her.

Liz, Maka and Kid followed Patty into the lounge as they all walked over to her. Liz looked confused as she looked to Dixie, who was happily wiggling around on her stomach, while she looked to Patty.

"Okay Dixie you ready?" Patty asked as she lay down opposite Dixie and smiled to her happily.

Dixie just smiled back slightly, while she waited for the younger twin's command.

"What are you doing Patty?" Liz asked.

"Just watch sis," Patty replied as she looked to her older sister for a minute, before she looked back to Dixie and smiled to her again.

"Okay, Dixie, roll-over," Patty said as she twirled her head round in a circle.

Dixie giggled a little, before she did as Patty said, pushing herself with both hands, and rolled over onto her back, and then back onto her stomach again.

"YAY! Good job Dixie!" Patty cheered for the little infant, while Dixie just giggled back to the younger twin.

"She can roll over already?" Liz asked, surprised as she looked to Kid and Maka.

"Well Reaper babies develop faster than human babies, but there's also the fact that she's a female Reaper, who are much stronger than male Reapers surprisingly enough," Kid explained as he smiled to Liz.

"Patty was doing that with Dixie for almost an hour while we were in the playroom," Maka stated while she smiled to her giggling daughter.

"So that's what you were doing while Soul and I were talking with Kid yesterday?" Liz asked with a slight smile to her younger sister.

"Yep, Dixie-chan sure is a fast learner," Patty replied happily as she smiled back to her older sister, before she looked back to Dixie and picked her up again, while she cuddled her tightly.

"Alright time for dinner," Kid stated.

"Aww," Patty whined slightly as she wanted to keep playing with little Dixie.

"Well after she's been fed, and we've had dinner, you can play with her until we put her down for bed," Maka explained with a smile, while the younger twin stood up from the floor, with Dixie in her arms still.

"YAY!" Patty cheered happily, before she passed Dixie back to Maka, and ran off to the kitchen, to go and start making her dinner.

"HEY, WAIT FOR US PATTY!" Liz called to her younger sister, before she ran after her.

Kid chuckled slightly while he walked into the kitchen (which was next door to the lounge), while he left Maka in the lounge to feed Dixie.

"Alright girly, you hungry?" Maka asked her daughter happily, while Dixie just looked up to her Mother with a small smile, before Maka walked over to one of the sofas in the lounge, and sat on it, while her boyfriend and his weapons were all the kitchen making some dinner for them all.

…...

Later that evening (long after they had all finished their dinner) Maka and Kid decided to go to bed along with their daughter, since they were pretty beat after not getting much sleep last night, because of Dixie's constant want to be in her Father's arms, while Liz had been dragged into a pillow fight by Patty in their bedroom.

Maka and Kid were happily just talking to each other in their bed in Kid's room, while Dixie slept peacefully in her small light pink cot (which the sisters had brought for her for when she got home), which was next to Kid's side of the bed.

"Hey Kid, do you think Dixie will end up being as active as Patty?" Maka asked as she looked to her boyfriend.

"I hope not, but she and Patty are quite close, so I wouldn't be surprised if some of her hyper personality would rub off onto Dixie," Kid stated with a smile to Maka, while they were both sitting up in their bed.

Maka just chuckled to Kid slightly, before she settled down, and pulled the covers over her.

"Should I even bother laying down?" Kid asked with a sigh as he slightly looked to his sleeping daughter, wondering if she would wake up as soon as he lied down.

"Try it, you never know, she might even like sleeping in that cot," Maka stated as she smiled to Kid.

"Yeah maybe," Kid replied, with an unsure look on his face, before he lay down beside Maka in their bed, and sighed again slightly.

It hadn't even been two minutes when Dixie suddenly awoke, and started to cry out loudly, begging to be picked up, while she wiggled around in her cot.

"Well that lasted long," Kid said sarcastically, before he sat up and got out of bed, while Maka just smiled to him slightly.

Kid walked over to Dixie's cot, and picked up the crying infant, "Alright shh…wow you really don't want me to sleep do you?" Kid asked with a smile, while Dixie stopped crying, happy that she was in her Father's arms now.

"Hey bring her here," Maka said as she sat up in bed, and looked to Kid.

Kid walked back over to the bed, and passed Dixie to Maka. Maka cuddled Dixie close to her, before she looked to Kid again, "Now you get into bed and lie down," Maka instructed to Kid.

Kid did as he was told and got back into bed, before he lay down and looked to Maka, "Maka what are you planning to do?" Kid asked as he looked to his girlfriend confused.

"The Doctors probably wouldn't have let me do this while we were all still in the hospital, but we're home now so it should be alright," Maka stated before she lay Dixie on Kid's chest and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Maka?" Kid questioned.

"When I was little I used to hate sleeping on my own, so I would cry until Papa let me sleep on his chest, so I figured I'd try it with Dixie," Maka explained with a smile to Kid, while Dixie happily snuggled up closer to her Father.

"She really is a lot like you Maka," Kid stated as he watched Dixie slowly close her eyes with a small smile.

"I guess, night Kid," Maka replied before she pecked Kid on the lips, and lay down beside him.

"Goodnight Maka," Kid smiled to Maka, before they both looked to their daughter.

"Goodnight Dixie," they said in unison as they smiled to Dixie. And sure enough all three of them were soon sleeping soundly.


	21. Four Months Later

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

**This story will jump at times, so that everything moves along fairly quickly, but don't worry nothing important will be left out, I promise. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

It has now been about four months since little Dixie was born, and since then she has been getting into lots of mischief (after Patty had taught her how to crawl not too long ago), however the little infant still can't sleep very well at night unless she's lying next to her 'Daddy'.

Liz is now almost six months pregnant with her's a Soul's baby, but they still don't the gender of it yet, and Tsubaki and Black Star have agreed that they will try again for a baby, but not just yet.

Kid had been running around the mansion for about ten minutes, trying to find his daughter, who had wandered off with Patty somewhere, while Maka was having a much needed lay in.

"Damn it, where could they have gotten to?" Kid asked out-loud as Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star had come round to help with taking care of the little infant, and Liz was also helping to search for Dixie and Patty.

"PATTY! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Liz called out as the group stood in the upstairs lounge, helping to look for the two missing girls.

"OH! Where are they, Liz?" Kid asked as he looked to the older twin.

"Beasts me, but they've can't have gotten far, since Dixie can only crawl," Liz pointed with a slight sigh.

"Kid, I think you need to calm down a bit," Soul stated as he looked to the panicking Reaper with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"I can't Soul, if I can't find Dixie before Maka wakes up, she'll have my head, not only that but who knows what she could be doing right now, she could've hurt herself and be crying out for me, but I'm just too far away to hear her," Kid ranted off as he started to pace back and forth for a minute.

"Kid, Patty's with her remember?" Black Star pointed out, hoping to ease the Reaper's worries a little.

Kid stopped pacing for a minute as he looked to Black Star, "That gives me even more of a reason to worry about where she is, and what she's doing right now," he stated.

"Kid you need to just take a break from all this, after all Dixie's just a baby," Soul stated, not realizing that he had just made things slightly worse.

"Now you've done it," Liz commented with a slight glare to her boyfriend.

Soul just looked to his girlfriend, confused, before he looked back to kid again.

"Soul, she's not just any baby, she's a Reaper baby. She can do things human babies can't do yet, and she learns much faster than a male Reaper would. She may try to do something that she can't do yet, like walking and could fall over and hurt herself, or worse. Oh I'm a failure as a Father, someone kill me now!" Kid panicked more and more about his daughter, as he started to slam his head against the wall.

"Can that someone, be me please?" Soul asked as he sighed to the Reaper slightly.

"Man what a drama queen," Black Star stated.

"Don't you mean drama 'King'?" Tsubaki asked as she smiled nervously to her husband.

"No I meant drama queen," Black Star replied, smiling slightly as Soul chuckled at his comment about the Reaper.

"Guys this isn't the time to be making fun of Kid, we need to find Patty and Dixie before Maka wakes up," Liz stated as she glared to both Black Star and her boyfriend.

"Right, sorry Liz," Soul smiled nervously to his girlfriend, while Black Star did the same.

Suddenly Kid stopped panicking as he looked to the open lounge door, which led into the hallway, and seemed focused on that one spot, while he could sense two very familiar souls.

"What is it Kid?" Liz asked as the others all looked to Kid, wondering why he was being so alert and focused all of a sudden.

Kid smiled happily as he saw his daughter happily crawl into the lounge, with Patty was following close behind her, while she was on all fours and was giggling with Dixie.

"Thank my Father," Kid sighed as he ran up to his daughter and picked her up, while Patty stood up and smiled to her Meister.

"Hi Kiddo!" Patty greeted Kid, while Kid just cuddled Dixie tightly, thankful that the little infant was unharmed and happy.

Dixie just giggled as she snuggled closer to her Father, before she looked to Patty and reached out to her. Patty just smiled back to Dixie, as she patted the little Reaper on her head.

"Where did you two run off to?" Liz asked as she ran up to her younger sister, and hugged her tightly, while the others all came running over to the two sisters, Kid and Dixie.

"We went into the far off forest, to find the 'Great King of the East', but then we lost our way, and a helpful white bunny led us to her home, where she lived with her pet green dragon, she fed us yummy ice cream, and then let us leave in her shiny red car, Dixie-chan drove of course. But we ended up getting lost again, and decided to head back to home," Patty explained as she smiled to her older sister and hugged her back.

The others all looked to the younger twin, with confused looks on their faces, while Patty smiled to Dixie again, "It was a great adventure, right Dixie-chan?" Patty asked the infant.

Dixie just giggled happily in reply, while she wiggled to try and get out of her Father's grasp, as she wanted to go crawling off somewhere again.

Liz and Kid just sighed slightly as they smiled to Patty, "Sounds like you two had fun," Kid stated.

"Oh yeah, it was a blast," Patty nodded happily.

"Next time you go on an adventure, could you by any chance, tell us where you're going before you leave?" Liz asked as she let go of her sister.

"Sure thing, sis," Patty replied, while Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki were still quite confused about the 'adventure' that the younger twin had told them about.

"What are you all doing?" Everyone heard a familiar voice call to them from the top of the stairs.

Everyone smiled as they saw Maka walking down the stairs, when they looked to where the voice had come from.

"Good morning my beautiful angel, did you sleep well?" Kid asked as he walked over to Maka, once she had stepped off the last step, and smiled to her.

"Yes very much, but Kid you must need some rest as well, I mean it's not only me that Dixie has been keeping awake at night," Maka stated as she smiled to Dixie (who was still being held by Kid btw), who reached out to her with both arms.

"It's alright, Reaper's don't need that much sleep to be honest," Kid replied with a returned smile to his girlfriend, as he passed Dixie to her Mother, and kissed his girlfriend on her forehead lightly.

"Well if you're sure," Maka sighed a little to Kid, before she smiled to her daughter again, and hugged her tightly, while the little Reaper just smiled happily and nuzzled up closer to her Mother.

Kid nodded to Maka, as he stroked Dixie's short jet black hair (she still hasn't got any lines in her hair yet just so you know).

Suddenly the manor's phone started to ring loudly from the room next door to the lounge.

"I'll get it," Liz stated as she walked off to go and answer the phone.

"I'll come too sis!" Patty stated in her cheery voice, before she followed her older sister into the other room.

"So what's this little mischievous Reaper been up to, while I was sleeping?" Maka asked Kid as she tickled her little daughter, while Dixie giggled happily to her Mother.

"What do you mean? She's been as good as gold," Kid stated as he smiled to Dixie, giving her a wink, while Dixie just smiled back to her Father, as if to agree to keep her a little 'adventure' with Patty a secret.

"I find that hard to believe," Maka replied as she raised an eyebrow to her boyfriend, while he just smiled nervously to her slightly

"KIDDO, MAKA-CHAN, GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!" Patty cheered in excitement as she came running back into the lounge, and started to jump on the spot, when she run up to Maka and Kid.

"What is it Patty?" Kid asked as he was happy that the younger twin had changed the subject for him, while he, Maka and Dixie looked to Patty.

"Medusa just called," Patty stated, as she stopped jumping for a minute.

"WHAT?" Maka question, surprised.

"How did she get this number?" Kid asked, also seeming surprised.

"Don't know, maybe from Stein," Patty answered as she started to jump on the spot again.

"What did she want?" Maka asked, now seeming a little calmer.

"Well, 'she' didn't want anything," Patty stated, putting emphasis on 'she'.

Maka and Kid sighed a little out of relief.

"But she did say that Crona is dropping round here for a visit tomorrow, isn't that great?" Patty asked as she smiled happily, and started to spin in a circle.

"WHAT? TOMORROW?!" Maka questioned again, while Kid just looked worried slightly. Dixie just looked up to her parents, wondering why they both looked so terribly worried.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess who was just on the phone," Liz stated as she came back into the lounge and walked up to the gang.

"Let me guess, it was Medusa right?" Black Star asked.

"Err… yeah, how did you know?" Liz asked as she looked to Black Star, a little confused.

"Patty just came in here practically shouting it," Soul stated with a slight smile to his girlfriend.

"So Crona's really coming round tomorrow?" Maka asked as she calmed down a little now.

"Yep!" Patty replied happily, as she smiled back to Maka and stopped spinning for a minute.

Maka and Kid sighed slightly again, while the younger twin just happily smiled to herself.


	22. Crona's Visit

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

The night before hadn't been the best night for Maka and Kid, since little Dixie didn't feel like sleeping, and spent most of the night, trying to leave her parent's bedroom or crying for ages.

So this morning Maka was again having a nice lay in, however her peaceful sleep was soon cut short, when she felt something (or should I say 'someone'?) nuzzling her neck slightly.

Maka slowly opened her tired eyes to find her four month old daughter, laying on her stomach on the bed, while she was happily smiling at her.

"Hey girly, what are you doing here huh?" Maka asked as she sat up and smiled back to her daughter, while Dixie sat up and reached her arms up, wanting to be picked up by her Mother.

Maka picked up her daughter and stroked her short black hair, while Dixie just giggled slightly, "Good morning to you too," she whispered, as she kissed Dixie on her nose lightly, while Dixie snuggled closer to her Mother.

"Dixie? Were you able to wake…oh, good morning Maka," Kid stated nervously as he walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, while he walked up to his girlfriend.

"So you sent her in here to wake me now, did you?" Maka asked as she raised an eyebrow to Kid.

"Well Crona's coming round soon, so I figured you would want to be awake, so that you could talk to him again," Kid explained while he smiled nervously to Maka, while Dixie was able to wiggle out of her Mother's arms, and went crawling over to the edge of the bed.

"Oh yeah, do you know what time he's coming by any chance?" Maka asked as she now smiled back to her boyfriend, while Dixie reached up, wanting to be picked up by her Father.

"Liz said around lunch time, so about an hour from now," Kid answered, while he picked up Dixie and smiled to her.

"Do you think that gives me enough to get dressed, have something to eat, and give girly there a bath?" Maka asked as she pointed to Dixie.

"Don't worry I gave Dixie a bath when I got up this morning, she won't need another till tomorrow," Kid stated, while he sat Dixie back onto the bed.

"HEY, HEY, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!" Patty suddenly showed up at the door, slamming it open, while Liz was behind her, sighing slightly.

"Death City is burning down?" Kid asked sarcastically with a smile, while Maka looked to the younger twin, surprised.

"Nope, guess again," Patty smiled to her Meister, as she could barely contain her excitement.

"Umm…you found the 'Great King of the East'?" Kid guessed again, remembering the little 'adventure' that Patty had taken Dixie on yesterday.

"HA! I WISH! But no," Patty replied happily.

"What is it Patty?" Maka asked as she smiled to the younger twin now.

"CRONA'S COMING SOON!" Patty cheered before she noticed Dixie sitting on the bed.

"Yes we know Patty," Kid stated, while the two sisters walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Dixie-chan are you excited to meet Crona?" Patty asked as she walked over to the bed, and smiled to Dixie.

Dixie happily just smiled back to Patty, before she crawled to the edge of the bed, and rolled off it, giggling happily as Patty caught her before she touched the floor, and hugged the little infant tightly.

"Hey is Maka up yet?" Soul asked as he showed up at the bedroom door, and walked into the room (he Black Star and Tsubaki, have all come round to catch up with Crona, when he comes for his visit).

"Yes, I'm up, Soul," Maka stated with a smile to her weapon.

"SOUL, SOUL, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT?!" Patty came jumping over to Soul, once she had sat Dixie back onto the bed.

"Yes, yes, I know Crona's coming today," Soul replied with a sigh, as it was obvious that the younger twin had probably said this to him earlier.

"ISN'T IT GREAT?!" Patty asked excitably, before she smiled to Soul, and raced out of the bedroom.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Soul sighed again as he just rolled his eyes, while he smiled slightly when he watched the younger twin, running around in the hallway like some sugar-hyped kid.

Kid and Maka just chuckled at Patty's excitement, while Liz sighed and smiled to her sister slightly. Maka picked her daughter back up as she stroked her short, black hair, while Dixie just happily nuzzled closer to her Mother's neck.

"Why is 'she' so excited about Crona coming over anyway?" Soul asked as he looked to his girlfriend.

"Didn't you know?" Liz asked looking to her boyfriend, a little surprised.

"Didn't I know, what?" Soul asked, seeming confused now.

"She had this crazy crush on him when we were still in the D.W.M.A, but she didn't want to say anything," Liz explained.

"She used to have a crush on Crona?" Soul asked, surprised now.

"Yeah, and Crona told me not to tell anyone, but he actually really liked Patty as well," Maka added with a smile to her surprised weapon.

"WOW! Well that's a pairing that I would have never thought would even happen," Soul thought out loud, "I mean they're complete opposites right?" Soul asked, not getting how such different people like Patty and Crona could end up liking each other.

"Hey opposites attract right?" Kid asked with a smile to the Death Scythe.

A minute later Patty came running back into the bedroom again, trying to catch her breath, while the others all looked to her, wondering why she was so out of breath.

"Crona…Crona…" Patty managed between heavy gasps.

"We know Patty, Crona's going to be here soon," Soul stated as he guessed what Patty was trying to say to them.

"NO! Crona…Crona's her now," Patty stated as she was able to catch her breath.

"WHAT?! Medusa said that he was coming around at 12:00, and it's only about half-past 11 now," Liz thought out loud, while her and the others all looked to Patty, with surprised looks on their faces.

"I guess he came early," Soul stated with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure Patty?" Maka asked, as she looked to Patty.

"Yep, I just him in the lounge downstairs, he was talking to Tsubaki and Black star, but don't worry he didn't see me," Patty answered happily.

"I didn't even know you went downstairs," Liz stated.

"I didn't even know you left the hallway," Soul added.

Patty took a deep breath as she calmed herself for a minute, "Are you okay, Patty?" Maka asked as she seemed a little concerned for the younger twin.

"CRONA'S HERE!" Patty happily cheered as she jumped for joy, before she went running off out of the bedroom again.

"She's fine," Liz stated with a slight chuckle.

"What are we going to do Kid? I not even dressed yet?" Maka asked as she looked to Kid, looking a little bit worried.

"It'll be fine, listen you stay up here and get dressed, and while Dixie stays up here with you, we'll go downstairs and talk with Crona for a bit, alright?" Kid suggested with a smile to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, alright," Maka nodded as she smiled back to Kid.

"I'll see you down in a bit then okay?" Kid stated as he kissed Maka on her cheek lightly, and patted Dixie on her head, smiling when he received a happy giggle from his daughter.

"Okay," Maka replied, before Kid gave her a quick hug, and then left the bedroom along with Soul and Liz, leaving Maka alone with Dixie to get herself washed and dressed.

….

Everyone had been catching up with Crona for almost half an hour now, as they were all in the lounge on the second floor, and soon enough Maka (now all washed and dressed) came walking down the stairs, while she carried Dixie in her arms.

"Hey Maka, I was wondering when you were going to be coming down here," Black Star stated as him and Tsubaki noticed the Meister stepping off the last step.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, so I had a bit of a lay in this morning," Maka apologized as she smiled nervously, while she walked over to the gang.

"It's alright, I'm sure taking care of a baby is hard for you Maka," Crona stated as he stood up from the sofa he had been sitting on, and walked over to Maka.

"Crona," Maka smiled to the other Meister.

"It's good to see you again," Crona stated with a smiled as he gave Maka a tight hug.

"Yeah you too," Maka replied happily to her old friend that she had missed dearly.

Dixie suddenly became anxious as she sat in her Mother's arms. Maka looked to her daughter just before the little Reaper started to cry loudly. Crona let go of Maka as the loud cry startled him slightly,

"What's wrong Dixie?" Maka asked her daughter, before Dixie wiggled out of her Mother's arms, and landed on the floor, before she crawled over to her Father (who was sitting on one of the sofas in the lounge), while she was still crying loudly.

"Come here, baby girl," Kid sighed with a smile as he looked down to his daughter. Dixie reached up to him with both arms, wanting to be picked up. Kid picked Dixie up and sat her on his knee, while she just cuddled up closer to him, and stopped crying for a moment.

"That's strange, she normally loves meeting new people," Maka thought out loud as she looked to her daughter, a little concerned for a minute.

"I think she's scared because of the weapon that's inside Crona," Kid stated as he stroked Dixie's hair lightly.

"You mean Ragnarok?" Crona asked as he looked to Kid.

Kid just nodded simply, before Crona walked over to Kid, and kneeled down in front of Dixie, "So you're the little Dixie that I've been hearing so much about huh?" Crona asked with a smile to the little Reaper.

Dixie looked away from Crona as she just whimpered slightly.

"Am I really that scary to you?" Ragnarok asked as his little form came out of his Meister's back and he rested his little fists on Crona's head, while he looked to Dixie.

Dixie immediately started crying again as she tightly clung to her Father's shirt, while she was still turned away from Crona.

"Ragnarok, you're scaring her more, be nice," Crona scowled his weapon as he glared at him, "Dixie I know Ragnarok might seem scary, but I promise you he won't hurt you," Crona added as he spoke softly to the sacred Reaper.

"Right Ragnarok?" Crona asked his weapon.

"Right I would only hurt you if you annoy me," Ragnarok replied with a nod, while Crona rolled his eyes slightly.

"See Dixie, he's not scary," Kid stated as he smiled to his daughter.

Dixie looked to her Father as she stopped crying, before he nodded to her and she turned to look at Crona again. Dixie looked to Crona, and then her eyes widened as she spotted Ragnarok. She slowly reached out a hand to the Demon sword.

"Nice to meet you kid," Ragnarok greeted Dixie as he shook her little hand with his own.

Dixie looked to the Demon sword with a slight smile, before Crona picked her up as he stood back up, and let her get closer to Ragnarok. Dixie giggled happily as she started to pat Ragnarok on his head, while Kid smiled to his daughter.

"Hey cut it out kid," Ragnarok said as he turned away from Dixie slightly, while she just carried on patting the little Demon sword on his head.

"I don't think she's scared anymore," Kid stated with a smile, while Maka walked over to him, and smiled to her daughter.

"Hey did you get smaller by any chance?" Soul asked as he looked to Ragnarok.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'm the same size as I was before," Ragnarok stated as he glared to Soul.

"Aww come on Raggy, you look cute when you're this little," Patty stated as she stood from the sofa that she had been sitting on, and patted Ragnarok on his head.

"RAGGY?" Ragnarok questioned the pet name that the younger twin had just called him, as he looked to her, looking a little more angered now, while the others just chuckled slightly.

"So how old is she now?" Crona asked as he looked to Maka again.

"You mean Dixie? She's only about four months old," Maka answered.

"Wow, and she can already crawl?" Crona asked as he looked to the little infant in his arms.

"Well Reaper babies do learn faster than normal babies after all," Kid stated as he smiled to Crona slightly.

"Well she defiantly looks like you Maka," Crona stated with a smile to Maka.

"Everyone always seems to say that," Maka thought out loud with a smile back to the pink-haired Meister.

"I'm still quite surprised though, Simon only started crawling when he was around 6 months old," Crona stated as he smiled to Dixie and stoked her cheek lightly.

"Wait whose Simon?" Soul asked, looking a little confused, as did everyone else (bar Maka).

"You didn't tell them about him?" Maka asked as she looked to Crona.

"Well I hadn't really gotten round to it yet," Crona explained with a nervous smile to Maka.

"Maka?" Soul looked to his Meister, waiting for her to give them all some kind of explanation.

"Crona has a two year old little brother named Simon, Medusa and Stein apparently ended up having him quite a while ago," Maka explained.

"You've got a little brother now Crona?" Liz asked surprised, as was everyone else.

"Yeah not long after Mother, Stein and I left Death City, Mother and Stein got married, and not long after that, Simon came along," Crona explained, before he pulled out a small picture from his trouser pocket (Crona's now wearing a simple grey t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes, instead of that long black cloak that he used to always wear, and yes he calls Medusa 'Mother' now).

"See, this is a picture of him," Crona stated as he showed the others a small picture of a little toddler, which looked almost exactly like Stein, expect for the fact that the little boy had Medusa's snake-like yellow eyes, and had blond streaks in his light, grey hair.

"Aww he looks adorable," Patty stated as she smiled to Crona, while the other's all looked at the photo with surprised looks on their faces.

"Wait, how do you know about this Maka?" Soul asked as he looked to his Meister again.

"Well not too long after Crona left I started to send letters to him about what had been happening while he was gone, and he would send me some back about what was happening in his life," Maka explained.

"And how come you never told any of us about this?" Liz asked, as now the other's all looked to Maka.

"I was going to, but kinda forgot when everything with Kid was happening, and then I found out I was pregnant with Dixie so…" Maka trailed off slightly as she nervously turned away from the others.

"You could've at least told us you were sending him letters," Kid stated as he stood up from the sofa he had been sitting on, and smiled to Maka.

"Yeah sorry," Maka apologized with a nervous smile to her boyfriend.

"It's alright," Kid replied as he gave Maka a tight hug. Maka smiled as she hugged Kid back.

Liz then whispered something into her younger sister's ear, as she smiled to her slightly. Patty's eyes widened as she looked to Liz, while Liz just nodded to her with a wink.

"Crona?" Patty called to Crona as she looked to him, looking a little nervous.

"Yeah?" Crona asked as he put the picture of his brother back into his pocket, and looked to Patty.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Patty asked as she blushed slightly.

Kid, and Maka smiled slightly, while Crona looked to Patty, confused for a minute.

"Sure," Crona replied with a smile as he nodded to the younger twin.

Crona passed Dixie back to Maka as the others all smiled slightly as they left Crona and Patty alone in the lounge together.

"Well we're alone now," Crona stated.

"Almost," Patty corrected as she pointed to Ragnarok,"

"Oh right, Ragnarok, could you let us talk alone for a minute please?" Crona asked his weapon politely.

"Alright, but don't start doing anything funny while I'm gone," Ragnarok warned before his little form disappeared back into Crona's back.

"There now we're alone," Patty stated happily.

"Yeah, I really missed you Patty," Crona stated as he smiled to Patty slightly.

"Really? What a coincidence, I really missed you as well," Patty replied cheerfully.

Crona chuckled at Patty's reply slightly, before he took a deep breath and looked away from the younger twin for a moment.

"Listen Patty I-

"Crona, do you like me?" Patty asked as she cut off Crona.

"Err…yeah, very much," Crona answered with a nervous smile, as he looked back to Patty now.

"I like you too," Patty replied.

"Really?" Crona asked as he seemed a little taken aback for a minute.

"Yep," Patty nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Then do you maybe wanna go out sometime? W-with me of course?" Crona asked nervously as he blushed slightly.

Patty looked to Crona blankly for a minute, as she looked like she was thinking about Crona's question a little, "I thought you'd never ask," she answered before she moved closer to Crona and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Crona blushed again as he smiled to Patty, while she just smiled back to him happily.

"Hey look she said yes," Tsubaki stated as the others all opened the door slightly, and saw Patty and Crona embrace each other.

"Yeah, ~Patty and Crona sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G~," Black Star and Soul sung in unison, as the others all walked back into the lounge.

"Shut up you two," Maka sighed slightly as she glared to Soul and Black Star.

"SIS, SIS, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, Crona just asked me out," Patty stated happily as she let go of Crona, and ran up to her older sister, and started to jump around excitedly.

"Yes, yes I know Patty," Liz replied with a slight smile to her younger sister.

"Hey well done mate," Black Star congratulated Crona, as him and Soul walked over to the pink-haired Meister and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Crona replied as he smiled to Soul and Black Star.

"Now the only person that isn't dating someone, is Dixie-chan," Patty stated as she walked over to Maka and Kid, while she smiled to Dixie (who was still in her Mother's arms).

"Yeah, are we're going to keep it that way," Kid stated as he smiled slightly, when Dixie happily giggled, while she reached out to be held by Patty instead of Maka.

Maka just chuckled slightly at Kid's reply, before she passed Dixie to Patty, and everyone watched as Patty sat down on the floor to show Crona all the things she had taught Dixie to do, while Crona just smiled to Patty happily. And soon the gang were all in the dining room having a bit of lunch together.


	23. A Father's Worries

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

**This story will jump at times, so that everything moves along fairly quickly, but don't worry nothing important will be left out, I promise. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

It has now been about a month since Crona's visit, and since then Patty and him have gone on a few dates, and are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now (Crona has gone back home now btw).

The D.W.M.A was shut down soon after Lord Death left, but Kid is planning to open it back up, with him as the new 'Lord Death' soon.

Liz is now a little over seven months pregnant with her and Soul's baby, and Soul has decided to move into the mansion to be with Liz, so she can still keep an eye on her younger sister.

Dixie is almost six months old now and is quickly learning to do more and more things, with Patty's help. And as Liz is growing bigger and bigger each month, Patty is getting more and more excited about having another baby to teach and play with soon.

"SOUL, SOUL COME QUICKLY!" Patty yelled as she raced into the lounge (which is where Soul is at the moment).

"What is it Patty?" Soul asked as he looked away from the T.V for a minute, and stood up from the sofa that he had been sitting on, to look to the younger twin.

"SIS IS IN LABOUR!" Patty cried dramatically as she looked scared for a minute.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Soul asked, in a raised surprised voice.

"She's in labour, didn't you hear me?" Patty asked before she turned and quickly ran out into the hallway, and into her and her older sister's bedroom (where Liz was laying in her bed at the moment).

Soul quickly followed the younger twin into the sisters' room, "Liz, are you okay?" Soul asked worriedly as he looked to his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Soul, Patty just freaked out because she felt the baby kicking," Liz explained with a slight sigh to her younger sister.

Soul sighed with relief, while he glared to Patty slightly, as the younger twin just sat on her own bed, and started to smile to herself.

"So it was kicking again, huh?" Soul asked with a slight smile on his face, as he looked back to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, you wanna feel?" Liz asked with a smile back to Soul.

"Sure," Soul replied as he nodded to Liz, moved closer to her, and sat down on the bed.

Soul sat beside his pregnant girlfriend, as he rested a hand on her swollen stomach, and smiled slightly when he felt the little unborn baby kicking slightly.

"Have you thought of any names for it yet?" Patty asked as she smiled to her older sister.

"Patty, we don't even know the gender of it yet," Liz stated as she looked to her younger sister.

"I've been thinking of a few," Soul stated.

"Really? What have you come up with?" Patty asked, interested.

"That's a secret," Soul replied as he smiled to the younger twin slightly.

"Aww come on Soul," Patty whined, while she pouted to the Death Scythe slightly.

Soul just chuckled to Patty slightly, while Liz smiled to her boyfriend again.

"Hey do you think Kid will be up yet?" Soul asked as he looked back to his girlfriend.

"Well Dixie probably didn't let him sleep for too long last night, so I imagine that he's still in bed with Maka," Liz answered, "Why?" she asked, wondering why Soul was asking about her Meister.

"Oh it's nothing really, I just need to ask him something, I can wait until he wakes up," Soul stated casually, but seemed slightly nervous.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked, seeing that Soul was faking his casual act.

"Yeah, besides he should be getting up soon right?" Soul replied with a forced smile to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I don't think Dixie will stay asleep for much longer now, so he should be awake along with her soon," Liz thought out loud as Soul removed his had from her swollen stomach.

"Right so you try and get some rest, and I'll keep an eye on Patty until, Kid comes down with Dixie," Soul stated as he stood up from Liz's bed.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked, knowing how much of a handful her younger sister can be for one person.

"Yes, when Kid gets up you can relax in bed, while Dixie and Patty play together with you keeping an eye on them both, but until then get some sleep alright?" Soul instructed with a smile to his girlfriend.

"Alright," Liz replied with a slight sigh.

Soul kissed Liz on her forehead after she gave him a small smile, before he looked to Patty, "Come on Patty, I'll let you have the T.V remote for a bit," he stated.

"Really? Can we watch 'Saving Private Ryan'?" Patty asked excitedly.

"Haven't you already seen it like a hundred times already?" Soul asked.

"Aww come on, please?" Patty begged with her best 'puppy-dog eyes'.

"Fine, but just until Kid gets up alright?" Soul gave in with a slight sigh to the younger twin.

"YES SIR!" Patty replied happily as she stood up from her bed, and saluted Soul, before she ran out of her and her older sister's bedroom.

"She really loves those old war movies, doesn't she?" Soul asked with a slight smile to Liz.

Liz just nodded with a smile back to her boyfriend, before Soul gave her a quick hug, and then left her to sleep for a bit, while he kept an eye on Patty in the lounge in the opposite room.

…...

A little later, when it was getting close to lunch time, Kid was awoken by Dixie, and came down with the little infant, while he had left Maka to get a little more sleep. So after Soul had talked to the Reaper about leaving Dixie playing with Patty in the sisters' room, with Liz keeping an eye on them both (Liz is awake now btw), while he and Kid had a little talk in the lounge, Kid agreed to the idea with a smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kid asked as he and Soul sat down on one of the sofas in the lounge together.

"Oh well it's nothing too urgent or anything, but I umm…" Soul paused as he looked away from the Reaper nervously.

"What is it?" Kid asked, looking a little concerned as he had never seen this nervous side of the Death Scythe before.

"Well, I've been thinking about a few things since I moved in here, and I was just wondering, if I could keep staying here when mine and Liz's baby is born?" Soul asked as he slowly glanced back to the Reaper slightly.

"Of course Soul," Kid answered simply.

"Really? I mean I don't want to be a burden to you or anything,"

"Soul Liz is still going to need you here after the baby has been born as well as now, and you could never be a burden to me because of that," Kid stated with a smile to the weapon.

Soul smiled back to Kid slightly, "Thanks Kid," he replied with a slight relieved sigh to the Reaper.

"You're welcome, now was that all you wanted, or was there something else that you would like to talk to me about?" Kid asked.

"Umm…kinda," Soul became nervous again as he slightly turned away from the Reaper again.

Kid just nodded with a smile, and waited for the Death Scythe to elaborate on what he was saying.

"Kid, do you think I'll be a good Father to this baby?" Soul asked in almost a whisper.

"Of course," Kid answered, looking to Soul as if he was asking a really stupid question.

"Really?" Soul asked, a little surprised that Kid had answered him so quickly.

"Soul, you're a lot of things, but I one thing you're not is a bad person, and I can tell that you'll stay beside Liz through all this. You'll be a great Father Soul," Kid stated with a kind smile to the weapon.

Soul just seemed a little speechless for a minute as he looked to the Reaper, before he smiled.

"And hey, there's a very good chance that you'll be a better Father than Black Star right?" Kid joked.

"Yeah, I guess," Soul replied with a slight chuckle to the Reaper, "Thanks for talking to me about all this Kid," he added.

"Anytime Soul," Kid nodded with a smile back to the Death Scythe, as he patted Soul on his shoulder.

Suddenly Patty ran into the lounge and called to Soul, catching his (and Kid's) attention,

"SOUL, SOUL, COME QUICK!" the younger twin cried as she seemed to be a little worried.

"What's wrong Patty?" Kid asked, while Soul just rolled his eyes slightly, guessing that the younger twin was just freaking out about feeling the baby kick again.

"It's sis she's….SHE'S BLEEDING!" Patty stated in a panicked tone.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Soul looked to the younger twin, with a shocked look on his face, and jumped up from the sofa.


	24. Swift Wes Evans

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

Patty looked close to tears, as she ran from the lounge, followed closely by Soul and Kid. Patty came running into her and Liz's bedroom, along with Soul and Kid, as they all looked to Liz.

Soul gasped slightly as Liz was sitting up in her bed with her bedsheets, and her shorts stained in her own blood, Liz looked to her Meister as a panicked expression was on her face.

"Kid, have I lost the baby?" Liz asked as tears started to fill her eyes.

Kid took a deep breath, as he walked up to Liz and sat beside her on her bed, before he rested both hands on the weapon's swollen stomach, while he slowly closed his eyes, and tried to sense the unborn baby's soul.

Liz, Soul and Patty looked to Kid, as they were all looking worried, hoping the Reaper would find the baby alive and well. Kid suddenly opened his eyes, and looked to Liz.

"It's alive," Kid stated with a slight smile to his weapon.

Soul and Patty sighed out of relief, while Liz wiped her eyes and kept her gaze on her Meister.

"But we need to get you to the hospital Liz, even though the baby's fine, losing this much could be dangerous to both the baby and you," Kid explained as he removed his hands from Liz's swollen stomach, and stood up from the bed.

"Right I'll go call an ambulance," Soul stated, before he left the room to go and phone the ambulance.

"Good, Patty I need to go and wake up Maka, while I'm gone can you look after Liz and Dixie for me?" Kid asked as he looked to the younger twin.

"B-but…" Patty paused slightly as she felt like crying. Dixie (who had been sitting over by Patty's bed while all this had been going on btw) crawled over to the younger twin, and tugged on her trouser leg slightly to get her attention.

Patty looked down to Dixie, while the infant just happily smiled up at her. Patty picked Dixie up and smiled to her slightly, as she cuddled her close to her, before she looked to Kid.

"You can count on me Kiddo," Patty stated happily as she wiped her eyes, and smiled to Kid.

Kid nodded to the younger twin with a smile, before he looked to Liz again for a minute, "Everything's going to be alright, okay?" he stated as he reassured the older twin.

Liz nodded to Kid, before he left the room to go and wake up Maka, and tell her about what had happened, while the sisters waited for the ambulance to arrive.

….

The ambulance soon came, with Liz leaving in it, along with Soul, while Kid, Maka (carrying Dixie) and Patty, made their way to the hospital shortly after it (the ambulance) left the mansion.

Maka called up Tsubaki and Black Star, and told them about what had happened, and soon the whole gang (well bar Crona) were at the hospital. Soul and the others were all waiting in the waiting room, as Liz was getting seen to by the doctor right now.

Soul was pacing back and forth, Kid was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, looking to Soul with a worried expression, Patty was sitting beside him, holding Dixie, and playing with her, Maka was sitting next to Patty, smiling to the younger twin making her daughter giggle happily, and Tsubaki and Black Star were sitting opposite the other four, and were also looking to Soul with worried looks.

The Doctor soon came into the waiting room, and looked around the room for a minute, "Which one of you is the Father of Miss Thompson's child?" she asked, as she caught the attention of the gang.

"I am, is she alright?" Soul asked as he stopped pacing, and looked to the Doctor with a concerned look on his face.

"She's fine, just a little shaken up as all," The doctor stated with a smile.

"Good," Soul sighed slightly, as the others copied his sigh of relief, "What about the baby?" Soul asked.

The Doctor didn't answer at first, instead she just sighed slightly, before she pulled Soul aside, and whispered something to him.

Soul's eyes widened slightly as he looked to the Doctor, _'No way,' _Soul thought, before the Doctor led him to the room that Liz was in, while the others all waited in the waiting room, for the news to be told to them all.

…...

A few minutes later Soul came back into the waiting room, looking a little dazed as he looked to the gang, before he sighed slightly while he turned away from them all.

"Is everything alright Soul?" Maka asked as the gang all looked to him with worried expressions.

"How's Liz?" Kid asked.

"She's fine, just a little tired right now," Soul stated as he slightly turned back to the gang.

"And what about the baby?" Tsubaki asked.

"They had to deliver it early," Soul explained.

"Is it healthy?" Maka asked, hoping Soul would answer with a 'Yes'.

"'She' is very healthy," Soul relied with a smile to his Meister.

"It's a girl?" Maka asked while she smiled slightly.

Soul just nodded in reply, while the gang all smiled to him happily, "You wanna come and see her?" Soul asked.

"Can we?" Maka asked.

Soul just nodded again, before he turned and the gang all stood up from their chairs, while Soul led them all to where Liz's room was.

….

Liz was happily just sitting up in her hospital bed, while she was looking to her newborn daughter, who was sleeping soundly beside her Mother's bed in an incubator, with a couple of machines hooked up to her little, premature body.

Liz looked to the door as she heard it open slowly, and smiled when she saw her boyfriend walk in, along with the gang all following behind him.

"Hey, can we come in?" Soul asked as he smiled to his girlfriend.

"Of course," Liz replied with a nod.

The gang all walked up to Liz's hospital bed, while they all smiled to her happily.

"You okay now sis?" Patty asked she looked to her older sister, seeming a little concerned still.

"I'm fine Patty," Liz stated with a smile to her younger sister, before she hugged Patty and wiped her tear-filled eyes, while Patty just smiled to her happily, as she looked to Dixie (who is still in her arms).

Patty turned round as Liz let go of her, and looked to the tiny baby happily, "Look Dixie-chan isn't she cute?" Patty asked, while Dixie looked to the premature baby, mesmerized by the sight of the tiny newborn.

"She's tiny right?" Maka asked as she smiled to her daughter.

"Yeah, she's even smaller than Dixie was when she was born," Kid stated, while he looked to the tiny baby, sleeping peacefully in her incubator.

Dixie looked to the newborn baby, as she slowly pressed her little hand against the incubator and gazed at the baby's rising and falling chest, "Swift," the six month old infant spoke, as she smiled happily, while the premature baby stirred in her sleep a little.

"Hey Dixie-chan just spoke," Patty smiled as she looked to Kid and Maka.

"She said her first word," Kid smiled.

"Wait she can already talk?" Maka asked as she looked to Kid, a little confused.

"I did say that female Reapers learn a lot quicker than both humans and male Reapers, right," Kid pointed out with a nervous smile to Maka.

"Swift," Dixie repeated as she looked to her Father happily.

"Hey where did she hear that word from?" Soul asked as he looked confused for a minute.

"Why Soul?" Patty asked as she looked to Soul.

"That was one of the names I had thought about calling the baby if it turned out to be a girl, she must have heard me, when I was thinking out loud about it and the other names I had come up with the other day," Soul explained.

"Well I think we know what to name her now," Liz stated with a smile to her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Soul replied with a smile back to his girlfriend.

"Hello little Swift, I'm Patty, and this is Dixie-chan," Patty stated as she smiled to the sleeping newborn again, while Dixie just removed her hand from where she was resting it on the incubator, and smiled up to Patty happily.

"I can already tell that Dixie and her will be great friends growing up," Kid stated as he smiled to his daughter happily.

The newborn baby soon opened her eyes as she looked around the room with her ruby-red eyes, which were just like Soul's (Swift also has pure white spikey hair, just like Soul).

"She so adorable," Maka stated as she looked to the newborn premature baby, with a smile, while Swift yawned slightly, and looked to Dixie for a minute.

"She looks just like you Soul," Liz stated as Soul sat down beside her on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, but I bet she'll be a lot like you when she gets a little older," Soul stated as he smiled to Liz.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liz asked with a raised eyebrow to her boyfriend.

"Nothing," Soul replied, before he leaned closer to Liz, and kissed her lightly on her forehead, while she just smiled back to him.

The gang all just slightly smiled to the two new parents, before they all looked to the newborn baby and watched her wiggle around on her back, while she lay in her little incubator, making her short pure white hair swish from side to side slightly in the process.

**...**

**The next chapter will be an epilogue, and it will also be the last chapter of this story, but don't worry, I have MUCH more planned for sequels to this. **

**:D :D **


	25. Epilogue

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's k? No copyright is intended.  
**

**This story followes the anime, just so you know. **

**This story is a sequel to another one of my stories called, 'The Snake Is Back' please read that one before reading this one if you want to be upto speed on everything, thank you. :) **

**This story will jump at times, so that everything moves along fairly quickly, but don't worry nothing important will be left out, I promise. :) **

_Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know.  
_

By the way the gang are all around the ages of 18-19 now.

**...**

It has now been almost a year since Swift was born, and a lot has gone on since then. Liz and Soul are engaged, Swift is almost a year old and has learnt to crawl (amongst other certain things), and has become great friends with Dixie, she is also out of the hospital now, after spending much of her first year in there since she was premature, and had a few complications with her health, but now she's home and all healthy.

Kid and Maka are getting married soon, Dixie is now a year old and now has her white 'lines of Sanzu' going half-way around her hair, just like her Father used to. Dixie can now walk and run, can say certain words, and is learning more and more things each day (along with Patty's help). The D.W.M.A is still shut down for now, but Kid has decided to get it up and running very soon.

Black Star and Tsubaki are expecting a little girl of their own soon, and Crona has been thinking about asking Patty to move in with him (yes he still lives with Medusa and Stein and Simon, but the castle, has enough room for the five of them to live in).

….

"Swift, Swift!" little one year old Dixie called to the younger girl as she waited for Swift to make her way over to her.

Swift just giggled happily as she crawled over to where the older girl was standing, and calling to her.

"Don't tire her out too much now Dixie, we're all going to be having dinner soon, and we don't want her falling asleep in the middle of it," Maka stated as she smiled to her young daughter playing with Swift happily, as she was in the lounge with them, along with Soul, while Kid and the sisters were in the kitchen, making dinner for everyone.

"K," Dixie replied to her Mother, before she sat down on the floor and waited for the younger girl to reach her.

Swift just giggled happily as she crawled faster, and was soon sitting beside Dixie, smiling to her happily.

"YAY!" Dixie cheered as she hugged Swift happily, before she stood back up went running off, while calling out Swift's name, getting the younger girl to follow her again.

"Dixie sure does have a lot of energy," Soul thought out loud with a smile to his Meister.

"I know, and yet she still doesn't sleep very much at night," Maka replied with a slight sigh, before she smiled back to her little daughter, as Dixie stopped running and called to Swift again, as she waiting for the younger girl to crawl over to her, while Swift giggled happily as she made her way over to the older girl again.

"Dixie, dinners ready," Kid called as he came into the lounge and looked to his little daughter.

"Daddy!" Dixie smiled as she ran up to her Father, before he picked her up and smiled back to her.

"Hey baby girl, you hungry?" Kid asked the one year old, before Dixie just nodded to him slightly in reply.

"Alright come on then," Kid said as he took Dixie into the dining room, and sat her down at the table in her high-chair.

Swift, noticing that Dixie was not in the lounge anymore, sat down and started to cry loudly. "Don't worry you can keep playing with Dixie afterwards," Maka stated as she picked the crying baby up and smiled to her.

Swift looked to Maka and whimpered slightly as tears streamed down her cheeks, it was obvious that she wanted to keep playing with Dixie now, rather than later.

"Come on, first we need to get you fed, then you can carry on playing with Dixie alright?" Soul explained as Maka passed his daughter to him.

Swift just pouted to her Father as she glared to him slightly, "You really are a lot like your Mother, Swift," Soul stated with a smile to his daughter.

"As stubborn as ever," Maka commented as she smiled to Soul slightly, before they both walked out of the lounge, and into the dining room, with Soul carrying moody little Swift in his arms.

…...

Later that evening after everyone had finished their dinner, Maka and Kid had decided to go to bed early, to see if they could maybe get their hyper-active daughter to go to sleep without any troubles tonight. So Maka and Kid had already put Dixie in her bed (she has her own room now, which is next-door to her parents' bedroom), and were sitting up in there bed, in their room, talking to each other. And waiting to see if their daughter would actually fall asleep tonight (Dixie's sleeping problems haven't changed in the least bit).

"So how far along is Tsubaki again?" Kid asked as he looked to Maka.

"About 5 months now," Maka answered as she fluffed up her pillow more.

"Wow, can you imagine Black Star as a Father?" Kid asked with a slight smile to Maka.

"Well would you have imagined Soul as a Father?" Maka asked.

"Not really. A lot sure has happened huh?" Kid sighed slightly, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"We're not kids at the D.W.M.A anymore, that's all I know," Maka stated as she copied Kid's sigh.

"Yeah," Kid replied with a nod, before Maka gave him a small peck on his cheek, and smiled to him.

"I love you Kid,"

"I love you too, Maka," Kid pecked Maka on her forehead, before she turned away from him slightly, and settled down in the bed, ready to go to sleep, while Kid decided to stay awake for a little bit longer, just to see if Dixie would stay in her room tonight.

And sure enough a few minutes later, Dixie was at her parents' bedroom door, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Hey baby girl," Kid smiled to his little daughter as he saw her peek through the small gap in the door, "You can come in you know,"

Dixie pushed on the door a little as it opened more, and she walked into the room slowly, "Come here," Kid called to his daughter as Dixie walked over to her parents' bed.

Kid picked Dixie up and sat her down on the bed as he gently stroked her short jet, black (and partly white) hair, "Can't sleep?" Kid asked.

Dixie just nodded slightly as she looked up at her Father, "Swift," she suggested.

"Aww I'm sorry Dix, but Swift is sleeping right now, you can play with her more tomorrow," Kid explained as he sighed slightly to his daughter.

"SWIFT!" Dixie repeated loudly as she glared up at her Dad slightly.

"Listen Dix, if you settle down and go to sleep now, it'll be morning and you can play with Swift in no time," Kid tried to reason with his stubborn daughter.

Dixie didn't reply to her Father at first, instead she just looked away from him slightly, before she turned back to him, "Up?" Dixie asked as she reached both of her arms up, asking her Father to pick her up.

Kid smiled as he picked Dixie up and cuddled her close to his chest, while she smiled to happily, "Hey, maybe when Swift is a little older, you two could share a room?" Kid suggested, hoping to cheer up his daughter.

Dixie's little face lit up at her Father's suggestion, as she smiled and nodded to him happily, "Okay I'll talk to Soul and Liz about it in the morning," Kid replied before he kissed Dixie on her forehead lightly.

Dixie smiled brightly to her Father before he sat her back down onto the bed, "You know, soon you're going to be too big to sleep in our bed," Kid stated as he watched Dixie lay beside her sleeping Mother and curl up to go to sleep.

Dixie just smiled as she closed her eyes. Kid leaned down and kissed his daughter on her forehead again, before he also lay down in the bed, "Goodnight Dixie," he whispered with a smile, before he closed his eyes, and both Reapers were soon fast asleep.

**... **

**So here it is the last chapter of 'When It Comes To Love' and although it's the end of this story, I have MUCH more in the works for what is coming next in this series. So look forward to it :D **

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers, you amazing people make this all possible, and I'm hoping to hear from you all in my next story. :)**

**Thank you all again, Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
